


Stabilisateur

by Somnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, beuveries & conséquences, hormones non contrôlées
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: "-Ecoute, le roi… Je vois certaines choses et… Je ne devrais pas te dire des trucs comme ça, mais ce gars va te briser le cœur.-Parce que tu reconnais que j’ai un cœur ? ironisa Tobio.-Vas-y, fais le fier. En attendant, j’ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand ton cher Oikawa-san se souviendra tu es son rival et qu’il ne peut pas te saquer dès que tu cesses d’être utile à son plaisir."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holàà ! 
> 
> Me revoilà avec la fic dont je vous parle depuis un moment, mais que je poste un peu tardivement. Elle n'est pas encore finie (priorité à Voler son Coeur !) mais compte déjà 5 beaux chapitres dont certains atteignent les 5 000 mots. 
> 
> Le style cède au factuel, mais c'était l'occasion d'explorer de nouvelles potentialités : le Kurotsuki, cousin proche de l'Oikage, la focalisation Kuroo, une perception un peu différente de notre couple favori... Tout en reprenant les topoi habituels tels que le brotp Oikawa/Kuroo en colocation, du drama fondé sur l'alcool et les-choses-que-les-moins-de-dix-huit-ans-ne-devraient-pas-lire et une fin probablement heureuse ! 
> 
> Ce premier chapitre est malheureusement assez massif, sans laisser de place au dialogue ; il sert de résumé, pour planter le décor, quoi. Il est largement plus bref et moins dynamique que ses successeurs alors j'espère que vous n'y resterez pas bloqués ! Je vous souhaite comme à l'accoutumée une bonne lecture~

-N’oubliez pas… Vous êtes le sang. Ecoulez-vous, apportez l’oxygène… Et le cerveau continuera à fonctionner.

C’était les dernières paroles adressées par Kuroo au club de Nekoma, peu après la fin des Nationales et le dur retour à la réalité. Il avait souri aux secondes et aux premières, en particulier Kenma, et avait eu un petit mot pour chacun ; puis, il était sorti, suivi par les autres terminales, et avait affecté de rire des larmes de Yaku.

Ce sentiment de la fin d’une époque était déstabilisant, et plus encore après la remise des diplômes, où la rupture avec le lycée promettait d’être totale. Plus de cours dans cet établissement où il avait passé trois belles années, plus de « Kuroo-saaaan ! » hurlés par Lev au détour d’un couloir ; et surtout, plus de visites régulières à Kenma. Kuroo passait de la banlieue à la ville, fort satisfait d’avoir été accepté dans une équipe prestigieuse ; et en conséquence, il déménageait, quittait son quartier tranquille, le filet de volley monté sur l’herbe au milieu d’un terrain vague, et son meilleur ami de voisin.

Les loyers à Tokyo étant chers, il s’était décidé à partager un appartement avec quelqu’un d’autre, de préférence un étudiant dans le même cas que lui. Il avait donc publié une annonce sur les réseaux sociaux, amplement partagée par sa famille, ses amis et connaissances susceptibles de l’aider, et finalement, c’était d’une personne proche, mais pour le moins inattendue, qu’il avait obtenu un retour.

Il avait un instant espéré que Sawamura Daichi serait son colocataire. L’ancien capitaine de Karasuno l’avait en effet contacté à la suite de l’annonce, et Kuroo n’aurait pas pu se trouver mieux loti –c’était une de ses proches connaissances, quelqu’un de bien, de respectueux, sérieux et mature, qui comme lui avait eu des responsabilités dans son équipe ; et ils avaient le même âge. Mais Sawamura avait simplement proposé de le mettre en relation avec un autre joueur de sa connaissance, qui, par hasard, cherchait lui aussi à trouver un colocataire sur Tokyo.

Le profil du joueur en question n’avait pas spécialement convaincu Kuroo à première vue –un sourire plastique, un clin d’œil travaillé, un signe de paix beaucoup trop superficiel et un filtre pour rendre une peau impeccable et un regard étincelant. Mais apparemment, cet Oikawa Tooru était capitaine d’une excellente équipe, régulièrement qualifiée pour les demi-finales et finales de son département quoique n’ayant jamais été aux Nationales, et avait lui-même reçu des distinctions pour ses talents de passeur et de serveur. Après avoir trouvé quelques vidéos de ses matchs, Kuroo s’était décidé à donner sa chance à ce qu’il avait jugé –trop tôt, saura-t-il plus tard- comme un modèle de frivolité.

Ils avaient parlé un peu via les réseaux, et les choses semblaient bien se passer –ils avaient déjà un socle de relations communes, bâti sur une même passion. Tous les deux connaissaient Karasuno et les joueurs en vue de leur époque, et avaient la même hâte d’intégrer leur équipe –ils étaient dans la même université, et l’idée de jouer ensemble acheva de les pousser dans le même appartement.

Deux grandes chambres, un vaste séjour avec cuisine ouverte, une salle de bains et assez de rangements pour eux deux ; il n’en fallait pas plus pour leur plaire. Daichi, de son côté, semblait assez amusé de voir ces deux joueurs en contact, et prenait régulièrement des nouvelles pour savoir si tout se passait bien.

Oikawa, avait appris Kuroo un peu tard, avait été l’aîné au collège de Kageyama Tobio, le passeur titulaire de Karasuno. Il fut un peu déçu de l’apprendre par Daichi, et le reprocha à son nouveau colocataire –mais le sujet paraissait sensible, et il n’insista pas. Lui se souvenait parfaitement du passeur, le pilier de son équipe en technique, qu’il avait eu l’occasion d’observer lors de camps, de matchs d’entraînements et même aux Nationales ; une machine bien huilée à faire des passes parfaites, une réflexion infaillible sur le jeu, le tout derrière des yeux scrutateurs et une expression blanche. En soi : un monstre.

Les services aces qu’il avait plantés sur le terrain de Nekoma aux Nationales restaient bien nets dans la mémoire de Kuroo, tant il avait rejoué leur match dans sa tête ; et le lien avec Oikawa avait été fait dès les premiers entraînements, dès les premières fois où Kuroo avait pu découvrir son service.

A la maison, les choses trouvaient leur harmonie. Ils se répartissaient les tâches selon leurs capacités et leurs horaires, et même si la propreté n’était pas vraiment leur fort et qu’un vieux bol traînait toujours au fond de l’évier, l’entretien de leur appartement était plutôt réussi. L’avantage était bien sûr qu’il n’y en avait aucun pour reprocher à l’autre de passer trop de temps au club, et ils rentraient en général tous les deux après les entraînements et les heures de zèle qui suivaient.

Ce qui n’était finalement qu’une colocation par intérêts communs ne tarda pas à devenir une réelle amitié, ponctuée de légères disputes et de réconciliations autour d’une console, de bons délires et de temps à passer à parler sur les autres ; à s’aider au travail, aussi, et à se rendre de petits services. Kuroo pouvait trouver en Oikawa un répondant qu’il n’avait pas chez Kenma, et même, à force de se côtoyer, une similitude de caractère ; et il était à peu près sûr qu’il était pour Oikawa un complice, qui le suivrait dans ses méfaits s’il en commettait, et compensait un peu la relation qu’il avait avec Iwaizumi, également fusionnelle mais teintée de reproches et d’inquiétudes sur son comportement.

L’un et l’autre furent donc gagnants dans ce marché, et renouvelèrent leur colocation l’année suivante, et l’année d’après encore. Il n’y avait qu’un sujet qu’ils abordaient moins que les autres, alors qu’il aurait dû être au cœur de nombreuses discussions ; c’était les amours.

Oikawa était un séducteur, Kuroo avait pu le déduire au premier coup d’œil. Il aimait plaire, et tant son physique avenant que ses capacités sportives le rendaient populaire à l’université. Cependant, Kuroo ne le vit jamais entamer quelque chose de sérieux, et les plus longues relations qu’il ait tenues étaient une affaire de semaines. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui causait des ruptures aussi abruptes, mais Oikawa semblait toujours très détaché vis-à-vis d’elles, et Kuroo devina simplement qu’il ne s’impliquait pas assez.

De son côté, il avait eu le temps d’avoir quelques histoires un peu sérieuses, une jolie fille pour quelques mois, puis une autre, mais rien qui n’aboutissait vraiment à de la longue durées –il se sentait rapidement lassé, persuadé d’avoir fait le tour de la relation, et n’avait plus de raisons de la maintenir à flots. Et ainsi ils se retrouvaient, tous les deux célibataires, à moitié affalés dans leur canapé en train de regarder des feuilletons stupides.

Puis les choses étaient parties d’un petit message sans importance. Un jour que Bokuto squattait chez eux, ce qu’il faisait pour ainsi dire assez souvent, ils se demandaient ce que ferait Tsukishima l’année suivante, s’il les rejoindrait à Tokyo. Kuroo s’était dévoué pour envoyer un message, et même si Tsukishima avait répondu qu’il restait à Miyagi, plus concentré sur ses études que sur le sport (il avait tout de même décidé de continuer en club), la discussion s’était éternisée, et ne s’était jamais tout à fait terminée.

Les messages s’étaient succédés les uns aux autres, même après le départ de Bokuto, même le lendemain et la semaine suivante ; Oikawa reprocha un peu à Kuroo d’être tout le temps sur son téléphone, mais sans vraie rancœur et le taquinant tranquillement sur un possible coup de cœur. Et Tetsuro ne pouvait pas même nier, tout pris qu’il était dans ses discussions, tout occupé à découvrir les facettes de Tsukishima qui se dévoilaient peu à peu.

Certes, il avait eu de l’affection pour lui, l’avait aidé et encouragé lors des camps d’entraînement, et les victoires de Tsukki, en un sens, rejaillissaient aussi sur lui ; mais il n’avait jamais creusé les choses à cause de la distance et du passage à la fac. C’était, en un sens, un moyen de rattraper le temps perdu et développer le début de relation qui s’était tissé au lycée.

Il fallait avouer qu’il était plus que plaisant de voir Tsukishima se révéler au fil des conversations, à travers un humour cynique surtout, mais qui plaisait beaucoup à Kuroo. Les discussions se firent plus profondes, et Kei parla même de ses rapports à son frère –une preuve étonnante de confiance qui laissa Tetsuro interdit. Et finalement, ils décidèrent de se voir, un peu avant la rentrée en troisième année.

Ce fut Tsukishima qui vint à Tokyo passer une petite journée avec Kuroo. Leur dynamique semblait fonctionner à merveille, mélange de petites provocations et de réponses d’esprit, dans une vivacité de dialogue parfaitement agréable. La culture générale de Tsukishima lui permettait d’avoir son mot sur tous les sujets ; Kuroo ne lui en demandait pas tant, et était à vrai dire surtout curieux d’apprendre sur ce que faisait Karasuno. Ils avaient remporté les Nationales sans surprises quelques semaines plus tôt, donnés favoris depuis longtemps avec une équipe stable et offensive, et dont Tsukishima était le capitaine -ce dont il tirait une certaine fierté.

Le rendez-vous se passa bien jusqu'au bout, jusqu’au moment de se dire au revoir sur le quai. Depuis un moment, Kuroo se demandait comment clore cette journée idéale, qui ne faisait que confirmer qu’ils iraient ensemble à merveille ; mais Tsukki n’aurait-il pas peur de s’engager dans une relation à distance ? Serait-il risqué de lui faire savoir ses sentiments tout de suite, et d’ailleurs, étaient-ils sûrs ? Kuroo n’avait pourtant jamais senti cette alchimie avec quelqu’un d’autre…

Il hésita jusqu’au dernier moment, alors le train de Tsukishima arrivait et que les portes s’ouvraient ; et alors Kei lui avait dit de cette voix désinvolte, ses yeux verts emplis de défi :

-Tu ne vas pas m’embrasser, Kuroo-san ?

Kuroo n’hésita pas. Et les choses étaient faites.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! Ça y est, on entre dans le vif ! Comme je l'avais annoncé, de longs chapitres (celui-ci fait 4.2k mots), dynamiques et avec plus de dialogues que de descriptions. Je m'excuse pour les fins et débuts de chapitres abrupts ; à la base, j'écris tout d'une traite, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à séparer mes parties. Disons que ça renforcera l'envie de lire la suite :')  
> Bonne lecture !

-La grande perche de Karasuno, eh ? dit simplement Oikawa quand il rentra le soir du rendez-vous, les yeux allumés et le sourire groggy. Eh bien félicitations, Kuroo-chan.

Kuroo se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, un vieux meuble qu’ils avaient récupéré, défraîchi et enfoncé, mais qui était rapidement devenu sa place de prédilection ; il prit un coussin pour le presser contre son torse, songeur :

-Oui… J’espère que ça ira, avec la distance.

-Il n’y a pas de raisons.

Oikawa se renversa dans le canapé, croisant ses bras sous sa tête et laissant dépasser ses pieds par-dessus l’accoudoir.

-De toute façon, reprit-il en bâillant, ça va être les vacances. Je vais rentrer à Miyagi dans ma famille... Tu n’as qu’à venir dans le coin, on t’hébergera sans problèmes, et tu verras ton copain à lunettes tout à loisir.

-Tu ferais ça ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules :

-Mes parents te connaissent, maintenant. Kuroo-chan, qu’est-ce qu’on mange ?

Ils passèrent à autre chose, même si Kuroo n’arrivait pas vraiment à se sortir de l’état d’euphorie dans lequel il était plongé. L’idée de revoir Tsukishima si tôt, dès que son semestre serait pour de bon achevé, était grisante, et il ne put pas la garder pour lui bien longtemps. Bokuto s’empressa de lui écrire de foncer, et Akaashi lui-même l’encouragea à pousser cette relation jusqu’au bout.

A peine deux semaines étaient passées lorsqu’il se trouva dans un train pour Miyagi. Il avait croisé les parents d’Oikawa à de multiples reprises lorsqu’ils venaient sur Tokyo rendre visite à leur fils, et le contact était toujours bien passé ; ils avaient accepté sans souci de le loger pendant une quelques jours. Cela laissait amplement le temps à Kuroo de retrouver toutes ses connaissances de la région, Tsukishima en priorité, bien sûr, mais aussi Sawamura, et tout simplement de découvrir un peu les environs de Sendai avec Oikawa.

Il passa le premier jour à se familiariser avec la maison de son colocataire. Tetsuro fit la conversation à ses parents, entreposa sa valise et son sac de couchage dans la chambre d’Oikawa et découvrit un peu ce nouvel environnement. Il avait prévu de voir Tsukishima dès le lendemain, pour une petite sortie non  loin de Karasuno, et il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, trop stressé à l’idée de ce qui pouvait se passer malgré ses airs d’habitué. Il avait été très timide autrefois, à l’époque où il avait rencontré Kenma, et cela semblait ressurgir de manière inattendue ; Oikawa ne tarda pas à le découvrir, dès le lendemain matin, lorsque Kuroo lui demanda de l’accompagner.

-Tu sais que je t’apprécie beaucoup, Kuroo-chan, répondit Oikawa en versant du lait sur ses céréales. Mais au point de tenir la chandelle toute une après-midi, je ne suis pas convaincu.

-S’il te plaît, l’implora presque Kuroo. Tsukki… il fait peur, des fois, tu sais !

Le passeur haussa les sourcils, sans doute un peu étonné de voir le grand Kuroo Tetsuro s’inquiéter d’un petit rendez-vous.

-Juste au début, insista Kuroo. Le temps que ça se… lance. Et après, je te donnerai de l’argent pour que tu t’occupes si tu en as marre -mais Tsukki est intelligent, vous vous entendrez bien, essaie juste...

Il ne sut pas comment il avait réussi à faire céder Oikawa, mais le passeur accepta finalement de l’accompagner. Il prévint Kei par message, qui n’y trouva aucune objection –peut-être était-il lui aussi soulagé ?- et il fut convenu qu’ils se retrouveraient dans un parc à proximité de son ancien lycée.

-C’est donc Karasuno, déclara Oikawa en apercevant le lycée de loin, clairement visible dans une petite vallée. C’est moins grand qu’Aoba…

Kuroo mordit sa langue pour s’empêcher de lui faire remarquer que c’était quand même eux qui étaient allés aux Nationales, et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

-Relax, Kuroo-chan, commenta négligemment Oikawa quand ils franchirent les grilles du parc.

Sans doute avait-il remarqué les doigts nerveux de Kuroo, qui ne cessait de passer une main dans ses cheveux et essuyait ensuite ses paumes moites sur le revers de son jean. Il se composa un sourire cynique, qui manqua de se décrocher quand il aperçut Tsukishima assis sur un banc, un peu plus loin, reconnaissable à ses lunettes et ses cheveux blonds. Il se leva quand il les remarqua, et inclina légèrement sa tête dans leur direction :

-Oikawa-san, Kuroo-san. Bonjour.

-Salut, répondit juste Oikawa, qui n’osa pas lui donner un de ses surnoms habituels.

Kuroo avait la gorge sèche, et s’il articula une réponse, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le demi-sourire amusé de Tsukishima. _A se demander qui se moque de qui_ … Ils s’assirent sur le banc, Kuroo entre son colocataire et ce qui semblait être son petit-ami, et une discussion des plus banales commença, autour du lycée, du volley et des conditions météorologiques de Miyagi.

-Et donc tu ne rejoins pas notre équipe ? dit Kuroo, un peu déçu.

-Non, Kuroo-san ; je t’ai bien dit que je restais dans la région.

-Tu nous aurais pourtant été utile, Tsukki, soupira le central. Comment on va battre l’équipe de Bokuto, si tu ne viens pas ?

-J’en ai marre qu’il nous nargue avec ça, geignit Oikawa.

Tsukishima laissa échapper un son entre le rire et le dédain, puis s’interrompit soudain, aux aguets, et plissa les yeux :

-Un instant, s’il vous plaît.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, et entendirent très distinctement un bruissement venant d’un gros buisson, juste en face d’eux.

-Je rêve ou le buisson a bougé ? murmura Kuroo.

Il s’interrompit lui aussi, et un concert de chuchotements s’éleva de manière très audible :

-Tu crois qu’ils nous ont vus ?                                         

-S’ils nous ont vus, c’est à cause de toi, imbécile !

-Le grand roi est avec la crête de coq ! Regarde, Kageyama ! Pourquoi il est là ?

-Lâche-moi, abruti, j’ai vu !

-Tsukki a dit qu’Oikawa-san est le colocataire de Kuroo-san. Ça doit être pour ça !

\- Quoi !?

Tsukishima se leva, visiblement agacé, et un petit couinement qui ressemblait à un « taisez-vous ! » s’éleva du buisson avant qu’il n’en tire trois jeunes gens mortifiés. Lesquels apparurent à Kuroo comme les autres terminales de Karasuno, à savoir Hinata, Kageyama et Yamaguchi.

-C’est de ta faute ! Crétin fini ! s’écria Kageyama en visant Hinata.

-Quoi !? C’est Yamaguchi qui-

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? les interrompit sèchement Tsukishima, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

-Désolé, Tsukki, répondit simplement Yamaguchi avec un sourire penaud.

Tous les trois baissèrent les yeux d’un même mouvement devant la colère de leur capitaine, qui se tourna vers les deux autres en soupirant.

-Désolé pour _ça_ , dit-il avec une moue contrariée.

-Non, non, ce n’est rien, s’empressa de répondre Kuroo en levant les mains. Maintenant qu’ils sont là, autant faire la sortie tous ensemble –comme ça, Oikawa n’aura pas à être là tout seul. Pas vrai ?

Oikawa lui retourna un regard blasé, mais finit par hocher la tête.

-Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan, et toi, le pinch-server flottant, ça faisait longtemps, dit-il tranquillement.

-Oikawa-san, répondit Kageyama sans en rajouter.

-Tu veux te battre, grand roi ? s’exclama Hinata en sautant sur place.

Yamaguchi le retint en adressant un petit « désolé » sans s’adresser à quelqu’un à particulier –ou à tous d’un coup. Tsukishima posa son front dans la paume de sa main, dépité que son équipe gâche son rendez-vous, mais finit par s’y résigner devant l’enthousiasme de ses coéquipiers et l’adhésion de Kuroo. Quand ils décidèrent de quitter le parc en direction du cinéma, Tetsuro glissa sa main dans la sienne pour entremêler leurs doigts, et un léger sourire qui n’était ni ironique, ni moqueur, vint étirer les lèvres fines de son petit-ami, ce qui eut le mérite de le remettre d’humeur décente. Et qui fit beaucoup jaser les terminales de Karasuno, visiblement, et surtout Hinata.

Oikawa se mêla un peu à eux le temps de la route ; il semblait surtout s’adresser à Kageyama, mais Kuroo n’eut pas le loisir d’écouter ce qu’ils se disaient, tout pris dans sa bulle de joie à parler à voix basse avec Tsukki. Le groupe ne se reforma pleinement que lorsqu’ils se trouvèrent dans le hall du cinéma.

-Je veux faire un laser game ! s’écria Hinata en pointant du doigt l’entrée d’un couloir sombre.

-Vas-y tout seul, siffla Tsukishima. Moi, je veux voir mon film.

-Il y a des dinosaures dedans, gloussa Kuroo, aussitôt réprimandé par une tape.

-Je veux aller avec Tsukki, dit timidement Yamaguchi, qui ne semblait pas saisir le concept d’intimité. Au pire, on pourra faire un laser game après, non ?

Kei ne semblait pas spécialement ravi de voir que son rendez-vous se faisait improviser par ses coéquipiers, mais ne dit rien ; Kuroo, lui, souriait simplement, amusé par la situation. L’atmosphère de groupe le soulageait un peu du stress, et Oikawa avait l’air de moins s’ennuyer -c’était déjà ça. Visiblement, les autres s’accordèrent pour ne plus trop contrarier Tsukishima, et personne ne protesta pour aller voir le film.

Ils choisirent une rangée vide pour s’y installer ; Yamaguchi se mit à un bout pour être à côté de Tsukki, lui-même forcément à côté de Kuroo ; de l’autre côté du central s’assit Oikawa, à sa suite Kageyama, puis Hinata, dont les murmures empressés à l’autre bout de la rangée gênaient moins que s’il s’était trouvé assis au milieu.

Les publicités venaient tout juste de commencer quand Hinata se releva, entraînant Kageyama pour aller chercher du pop-corn. La salle se remplissait lentement, et Kuroo, qui tenait toujours la main de Tsukishima, voyait à peine le temps passer, tout à profiter de l’instant. Puis, dans un sursaut de conscience et de galanterie, il proposa :

-Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

-Non merci, je n’ai pas faim, répondit Tsukishima.

-Mais Tsukki, tu prends toujours une boisson quand on va au cinéma, intervint Yamaguchi en passant sa tête de l’autre côté du central d’un air d’innocence.

-Yamaguchi, tais-toi un peu.

Kuroo se contenta d’afficher un sourire narquois en se levant. C’était une preuve de délicatesse assez digne de Tsukishima, à vrai dire, de refuser qu’il paye pour lui ; mais c’était un rendez-vous, même si plusieurs autres s’y étaient greffés, et Kuroo comptait bien se montrer sous son meilleur jour et profiter du temps passé ensemble.

Il rejoignit donc le hall et arriva dans la file derrière Hinata et Kageyama. Ils ne le virent pas, trop pris dans leur discussion.

-C’est drôle que le grand roi soit là, quand même ! disait Hinata avec enthousiasme. Ça fait un bail qu’on ne l’a pas vu… Il n’a pas changé ! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir, toi, Kageyama ?

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Kageyama, les mains dans les poches.

Hinata éclata de rire et le bouscula :

-C’est vrai que tu as toujours eu un truc pour lui, non ? Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Kageyama-kun !

-La ferme, rétorqua Tobio en détournant la tête pour regarder les prix. N’importe quoi.

-Comme si ! Je me souviens encore, en seconde-

-Tu vas la fermer, oui !?

-C’est quand même en partie pour ça que tu vas-

Hinata n’eut pas l’occasion de finir sa phrase que le vendeur s’adressait à eux. Kuroo resta songeur ; ainsi, Kageyama Tobio serait intéressé par son aîné ? La nouvelle n’avait rien d’étonnant en soi, Oikawa était beau et talentueux, et il faisait dévier tous les regards, c’était pour sûr ; mais que quelqu’un comme Kageyama ait pu considérer un joueur autrement que pour ses capacités et même développer quelque chose s’approchant des sentiments, ça, c’était quelque chose que Kuroo n’avait pas songé apprendre un jour.

Il fit profil bas quand le duo se retourna pour rejoindre la salle ; tout ce qu’il vit, du coin de l’œil, fut le large sourire de Hinata au-dessus de son paquet de sucreries, et la mine agacée de Kageyama, qui marchait à côté avec un carton de pop-corn. Par chance, ils passèrent à côté de lui sans le voir. Kuroo passa sa commande, un peu distrait par ce qu’il venait d’entendre –il demanda une boisson pour Tsukishima, puis décida d’en prendre une pour lui-même avant de songer qu’Oikawa aurait peut-être soif aussi, et pour finir, en prit une quatrième pour que Yamaguchi ne soit pas oublié.

Toute la bande était silencieuse quand il revint, trouvant d’en bas leurs visages fixés sur l’écran et éclairés par sa lumière pâle. Les pubs s’éternisaient ; Hinata avait le nez dans le sucre, et Kageyama, les bras croisés, avait simplement calé le carton entre ses jambes. A côté de lui –était-ce un hasard ? Oikawa s’était appuyé sur l’accoudoir qui le séparait de la place de Kuroo ; et de l’autre côté de sa place encore vide, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi regardaient les publicités sans rien dire. Ils remercièrent Kuroo pour les boissons quand il reprit sa place, et Oikawa reprit une posture plus droite, acceptant le soda avec un sourire.

Ce fut Tsukishima qui prit l’initiative de prendre sa main, cette fois, et Kuroo ne regardait même plus vraiment l’écran, tout concentré sur la sensation des doigts contre les siens. Il ne fut tiré de sa béatitude que lorsqu’un cri de protestation s’éleva à sa droite, et se retournant, il vit Kageyama qui tenait farouchement son carton entre ses deux mains ; et Oikawa, entre eux, qui se retournait vers Kuroo en mâchonnant ce qui ne pouvait être que du pop-corn.

-Oikawa, soupira-t-il à voix basse alors que Tobio posait de nouveau le carton sur ses cuisses, tu n’avais qu’à le dire si tu voulais quelque chose.

Les yeux de son colocataire brillaient de malice et il lui sourit largement :

-Non, c’est juste pour l’embêter.

Peut-être que lui aussi, songea Kuroo alors que le film commençait, n’était pas insensible à Kageyama. Ce serait tout de même drôle, que tous les deux sortent avec les anciens joueurs d’une même équipe et d’une même génération ; ça promettait des doubles rendez-vous, à peu près comme ce jour-là. Il se reprit rapidement : c’était trop tôt pour y penser, et d’ailleurs, lui était là pour voir Tsukishima avant de faire les entremetteurs.

Il ne se passa plus grand-chose les deux heures suivantes, tous captivés par le film, et surtout Tsukishima, que Kuroo regardait au moins aussi souvent que l’écran ; mais plusieurs fois, en se tournant de l’autre côté, il constatait qu’Oikawa était en train de mâchouiller quelque chose, et en déduisit qu’il continuait de se servir dans le pop-corn de Kageyama.

-C’était bien ? demanda-t-il à Kei alors que les lumières se rallumaient dans la salle et que les crédits défilaient à l’écran.

-Super, répondit Tsukishima.

Son ton était neutre, mais l’éclat dans ses yeux trahissait qu’il avait réellement apprécié.

-Et maintenant, laser game ! cria Hinata en se précipitant dans l’escalier.

Yamaguchi essaya de faire la conversation à Kuroo alors qu’ils descendaient pour rejoindre le hall et l’entrée du laser game, visiblement désireux d’entretenir de bons rapports avec le copain de son meilleur ami ; il avait l’air un peu craintif, et quand Kuroo le relança, la majorité de ses réponses consistaient en des sourires timides. Tsukishima avait parfois parlé de lui comme de quelqu’un de fort, surtout mentalement, et Kuroo le croyait sur ce point ; mais il devait tout de même impressionner le pinch-server, avec sa haute stature et ses deux ans de plus. Les choses s’arrangeraient probablement avec l’habitude, et l’idée de construire une routine avec Tsukishima donna à Kuroo l’impression qu’une étrange chaleur se diffusait dans tout son corps.

-Je me mets avec Tsukki, déclara Kuroo avec délectation quand ils furent conduits dans la salle d’équipements et que l’animateur leur demanda de faire leurs équipes.

-Trois équipes de deux, donc, déclara le gérant.

Kuroo aperçut l’air défait de Yamaguchi –ce garçon devait avoir l’habitude de systématiquement se mettre avec Tsukishima pour toutes les activités en double, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant, et il devait se sentir très seul tout à coup.

-Mets-toi avec Hinata, proposa Kuroo.

Ce qui laissait Kageyama et Oikawa ensemble. Hinata n’y fit pas attention, et Oikawa affecta de soupirer profondément ; Tobio ne laissa rien transparaître. De toute évidence, ils n’étaient pas très heureux d’être en paire, et toutes les suppositions que se construisait Kuroo vacillèrent.

Ils furent équipés d’une arme et de capteurs répartis en trois couleurs, et lâchés dans le labyrinthe plongé dans l’obscurité. Chaque duo prit une direction différente ; Kuroo aperçut Hinata et Yamaguchi partir vers la gauche, Oikawa et Kageyama courir vers le centre, et il emmena Tsukishima à droite.

La salle devait être assez vaste, car assez rapidement, ils n’entendaient plus que le son de leurs propres pas et de leurs respirations.

-Arrêtons-nous, dit Tsukishima après un moment. Hinata va sûrement vouloir courir partout, il nous suffira de le viser quand il passera.

-Tu veux faire le sniper ? susurra Kuroo avec son éternel sourire.

Ils se tapirent derrière un mur percé, avec, en joue, ce qui semblait un vaste couloir. Plusieurs longues secondes s’écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, et ce fut de l’autre côté de la salle que s’élevèrent les bruits de tirs et les exclamations affolées de Hinata.

-Ooh, fit Kuroo en s’adossant à la paroi. On dirait bien qu’ils ne sont pas près de nous trouver…

Tsukishima se redressa, et ils ne se retrouvèrent qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. C’était l’occasion rêvée ; les autres étaient loin, ils étaient dans le noir, personne pour les voir ni les trouver…

Kuroo posa une main sur le bras de Tsukki, l’incitant à se rapprocher plus près. Il ne distinguait pas beaucoup plus qu’une vague silhouette, mais suffisamment pour deviner où se trouvaient sa bouche ; et lentement, gravant ce moment pour toujours dans sa mémoire, il l’embrassa. C’était tendre et mesuré, leurs lèvres bougeant en synchronisation ; plus rien n’existait, seulement leurs bouches conjointes, la chaleur de leurs souffles…

-A l’attaque, Tobio-chan ! s’écria alors une voix caractéristique et beaucoup trop proche.

Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément vrillés de tirs, les sons aigus transperçant l’air et leurs capteurs tout à coup illuminés. Ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre dans un sursaut, mais n’eurent pas le temps de réagir avant qu’une voix automatique ne les avertisse qu’ils étaient morts. Devant eux, Kageyama et Oikawa se tenaient l’arme à la main, en train de les considérer. Oikawa souriait et même Kageyama semblait moqueur.

-Quelle triste vulnérabilité, feignit de soupirer Oikawa. Viens, Tobio, on s’en va avant que leurs armes ne soient réinitialisées.

-Parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre face à moi ! s’écria Kuroo en les regardant disparaître.

-Ils sont là-bas ! cria la voix de Hinata dans le lointain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de tirs et des cris leurs parvinrent, accompagnés d’un éclat de rire démoniaque propre à Oikawa quand il s’amusait beaucoup et de manière sadique.

-Je reconnaîtrais ce rire débile entre tous, soupira Kuroo. Allons-y avant que nos passeurs ne soient trop sûrs de gagner.

Il prit la main de Tsukishima et l’entraîna dans le dédale, ignorant le petit « le tien n’est pas mal non plus dans le genre » que son petit ami se permit de laisser échapper.

La partie parut trop courte, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le vestibule encore animés par le laser game, essoufflés et en sueur, continuant à se lancer des sourires vainqueurs et des regards de défi. L’équipe des passeurs avait gagné sans grande surprise, mais le résultat comptait peu, l’important étant de s’être amusé… de multiples façons, songea Kuroo.

Il marcha aux côtés d’Oikawa pour repartir tranquillement vers les environs du lycée Karasuno, pour qu’il ne se sente pas trop seul au milieu des autres et pour laisser à Tsukki le temps de s’entretenir avec ses amis. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, et la voix d’Hinata perçait constamment :

-Whaou, Kageyama ! Tu as eu 78% de précision au laser !?  Comment c’est possible !?

-Sérieux ? intervint Yamaguchi, et on entendit le froissement de la feuille de scores. En même temps, quand on fonde son jeu sur une passe ultra-précise, ça n’a rien d’étonnant !

Ils continuèrent de s’exciter derrière, Kageyama semblant totalement indifférent ; Kuroo entendit Oikawa soupirer, et se retournant vers lui avec un regard curieux, il le vit présenter un étrange sourire de frustration :

-Est-ce qu’il y a un domaine où il est mauvais ? murmura-t-il entre ses dents à l’intention de Kuroo.

Les autres n’entendirent pas, et le central se contenta de hausser les épaules en feignant un rire tranquille. Il n’y eut pas d’autres commentaires avant d’arriver au parking, et Kuroo se tourna vers Tsukishima d’un air de regret.

-Bon, c’est ici qu’on se dit au revoir, Tsukki, dit-il.

Un éclat passa sur les lunettes du central quand il tourna légèrement la tête vers ses trois coéquipiers :

-Partez devant.

Kageyama leur adressa un vague signe de tête avant de tourner les talons, et Yamaguchi le suivit en poussant Hinata, qui ne cessait de se retourner. Par discrétion, Oikawa préféra s’installer au volant et mettre la radio pour les laisser tranquilles, ce dont Kuroo lui fut reconnaissant.

-Il y aura d’autres occasions de se voir cette semaine, déclara Tetsuro à voix basse, saisissant les mains de Kei dans les siennes –un geste auquel il commençait à s’habituer. Que ce soit à deux ou à plusieurs.

-Oui, dit simplement Tsukishima. Merci pour aujourd’hui. Et pour être venu de Tokyo, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux d’un air gêné. Et merci à Oikawa de t’accueillir-

-Tsukki, ce n’est pas la remise d’un Oscar. Tu n’as pas à nous remercier. C’est normal que je veuille voir mon petit copain, non ?

Il se mit à rire devant la rougeur qui couvrit les joues de Tsukishima, lequel fronça aussitôt les sourcils d’embarras. Sans réfléchir, cédant devant un comportement aussi inhabituel et qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, il entoura Tsukishima de ses bras pour attirer son corps contre le sien et posa son menton sur son épaule. Kei fut assez prompt à répondre à l’étreinte, mais Kuroo pouvait sentir la tension dans ses doigts quand il les posa sur sa taille.

-A bientôt, murmura-t-il.

Il s’écarta légèrement, laissant leurs joues se frôler ; il perçut un éclair de malice dans les iris verts de Tsukishima, et le laissa venir à lui, franchir la distance pour réunir leurs lèvres une fois de plus. Ce fut plus chaste que dans le laser game, mais non moins délicieux, et ils finirent par se détacher à regret.

-Je te tiens au courant par messages, lança Kuroo alors que Tsukishima s’éloignait.

Il claqua la portière, et l’espace confiné de l’habitacle lui donna soudain l’impression qu’il venait d’accomplir de grandes choses. Il souriait rêveusement quand Oikawa démarra, et finit par sortir de sa transe euphorique pour relancer une conversation :

-Alors ? Ça été ?

-Surtout pour toi, apparemment, répondit Oikawa avec un sourire moqueur. Vous faites un beau couple. A part ça, c’était distrayant. Les anciens secondes de Karasuno ont bien grandi.

-En particulier Hinata, plaisanta Kuroo. Il doit avoir franchi les un mètre soixante-dix maintenant. Et Yamaguchi est toujours aussi timide…

Il hésita un peu avant d’amorcer le sujet de Kageyama, incertain de ce qu’Oikawa pensait vraiment de lui ; mais après tout, ils étaient colocataires depuis deux ans et assez proches pour se faire confiance sur ce genre de sujet.

-Et ton cadet ? tenta-t-il sur le ton de la taquinerie. Ça s’est bien passé aussi ?

-Pourquoi ça se passerait mal ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas. Je n’arrive pas à cerner si vous êtes proches ou si vous ne vous supportez pas.

Il avait joué franc jeu sur ce point, et un léger sourire étira les lèvres d’Oikawa :

-Probablement un peu des deux, répondit-il en tirant la langue. Tobio a toujours été un peu spécial.

-Sans aucun doute ! s’exclama Tetsuro en éclatant de rire.

-Spécial pour moi, précisa Oikawa avec une intonation que Kuroo ne lui avait jamais connue, mélange de douceur et d’amertume.

Le central se calma instantanément, mais laissa un sourire railleur accroché sur ses lèvres. Oikawa n’alla pas plus loin, les yeux fixés sur la route, ses doigts tapotant le volant au rythme des accords de la radio, et Kuroo garda le silence, se contentant de quelques coups d’œil furtifs de temps à autres.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de passer la journée chacun de leur côté. Tandis qu’Oikawa retrouvait Iwaizumi et quelques anciens de son lycée, Kuroo était invité chez Sawamura. Les deux anciens capitaines se retrouvèrent avec plaisir et discutèrent longtemps, de ce qu’ils faisaient, de leurs projets d’avenirs, mais encore et surtout de la fameuse année où avait eu lieu leur guerre des poubelles.

Le jour d’après fut une journée de détente, et il fut invité à manger chez les Tsukishima. L’idée le rendait assez nerveux pour se sentir nauséeux, et les commentaires d’Oikawa n’arrangeaient rien –il soulignait régulièrement que cette fois, Kuroo serait seul, et imaginait en pouffant le reste de la famille de Tsukishima. Kei, lui, rassurait Kuroo comme il pouvait –même si ce dernier soupçonnait qu’il s’amusait beaucoup de son stress. Finalement, tout se passa bien, la mère de Tsukki était accueillante et chaleureuse, et le materna tout le repas ; Akiteru, son grand frère, ressemblait assez peu à Kei, et le contact fut en conséquence plus facile. Le mieux était finalement de voir Tsukishima heureux ; son expression sereine n’avait pas échappé à Kuroo, et il imaginait aisément la plénitude de voir sa famille et son petit-ami bien s’entendre.

Ils étaient au tout début du mois d’avril, mais les températures étaient remontées en flèche, et le contraste par rapport à l’hiver était brutal. Oikawa proposa donc à Kuroo d’aller à la piscine la veille de son départ, ce qu’il accepta. Tsukishima fut convié, bien sûr, et comme il demandait si les autres pouvaient venir, il fut convenu que la sortie se ferait de nouveau à six.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici l'épisode de la piscine~

 

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la piscine, sac sur l’épaule, un peu après le repas du midi. C’était un grand bâtiment, et de ce que Tetsuro apercevait, il y avait des toboggans, des bassins de diverses tailles et températures ; peut-être de quoi faire un bain bouillonnant avec Tsukki… s’il parvenait à se débarrasser des quatre autres, sans méchanceté.

Ils prirent une rangée de cabines individuelles pour se changer, avec les casiers correspondants juste en face. Un court instant, Kuroo baissa les yeux sur son corps –après tout, c’était la première fois que Kei en verrait autant. Puis il sortit, rassuré par la pensée qu’après tout, ils étaient tous à peu près faits pareils.

Certains mieux que d’autres, se dit-il tout de même en se retrouvant face aux cinq autres, tous en shorts de bains. Yamaguchi ne se distinguait pas particulièrement, il était de corpulence normale sans musculature marquée ; des taches de rousseur parsemaient aussi ses épaules et son corps blanc. Hinata était musclé pour sa taille, mais cela créait un contraste assez bizarre aux yeux de Kuroo.

Contraste d’autant plus frappant à côté de Kageyama. Ses muscles étaient moins saillants que ceux d’Hinata, tout était en finesse et en équilibre –ce qui devait découler à la fois de sa taille, de son poste, et d’un entraînement aussi rigoureux que maîtrisé. Tsukki était à peu près dans le même cas, mais plus grand et plus maigre –ce qui plaisait à Kuroo, mais d’un point de vue objectif, il reconnaissait que le passeur de Karasuno était le mieux fait.

Il passa rapidement sur Oikawa, ayant l’habitude de le voir se promener torse nu chez eux, que ce soit quand il faisait trop chaud ou quand il sortait de la douche une serviette autour des hanches. Il était bien conscient du physique plus qu’avantageux de son colocataire, et n’attarda pas ses yeux sur son torse lisse, ses épaules développées, sa taille plus mince et un V parfaitement perceptible. Il cacha sa gêne derrière son rictus habituel, même si lui-même n’avait pas à rougir :

-On y va ? 

Comme prévu, Hinata voulait tout faire tout de suite. Le grand bassin, les toboggans, la piscine extérieure, les bains à courants ou bouillonnants ; plusieurs fois, Kuroo crut qu’il allait glisser sur le sol détrempé à force de courir dans tous les sens, mais ça n’arriva pas.

-C’est là-bas pour toi, déclara Tsukishima en désignant la pataugeoire.

-Tsukishima, ordure ! s’écria Hinata en voulant lui sauter dessus.

Tsukishima esquiva au dernier moment, et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; Hinata plongea la tête la première dans le bassin dans un petit cri ridicule qui les fit tous sourire, suivi d’un grand bruit d’éclaboussures. Hinata refit surface, ses cheveux trempés plaqués à son visage, battant des pieds et des mains pour garder la tête hors de l’eau :

-C’est pas drôle ! Venez ici, un peu !

Il se mit à leur envoyer des trombes d’eau, et les autres s’écartèrent précipitamment. Tsukishima partit le premier vers l’échelle, décidé à entrer dans le bassin petit à petit pour habituer la température de son corps à celle de l’eau. De son côté, Kageyama visait un des plongeoirs ; il s’arrêta devant et étira un peu ses bras pour se préparer. Kuroo remarqua qu’Oikawa le regardait avec insistance, mais dès que celui-ci se fit surprendre, il fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel et se détourna ; Tetsuro lui adressa un sourire moqueur, mais resta pour regarder Tobio plonger.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dans l’eau, chacun se livra à ses petites occupations. Kageyama et Hinata faisaient la course dans différentes nages et parfois en apnée ; Oikawa nageait tranquillement dans son coin tandis que Yamaguchi restait sur le bord, juste les pieds dans l’eau. Kuroo avait rejoint Tsukki, sans trop savoir jusqu’où aller –pouvait-il le toucher, toucher son corps, sa peau ? Ils s’amusaient un peu à se tourner autour, et Kuroo se plaisait à plonger pour réapparaître dans son dos.

-C’est marrant, tes cheveux comme ça, lui murmura Tsukishima en désignant les épis habituellement rebelles de Kuroo, aplatis par l’eau.

Une inévitable bataille d’eau collective se déclencha, où même Yamaguchi fut convié à prendre part, même s’il n’osait pas vraiment éclabousser les autres ; Kuroo aussi resta délicat avec Tsukki, nettement moins avec Oikawa. Hinata et Kageyama étaient proprement en train de se noyer l’un l’autre, mais le premier finit par jeter son dévolu sur Tsukishima, pas encore assez arrosé à son goût. Kuroo vit nettement Oikawa se retourner à l’instant où Hinata s’en allait, et prendre le relais pour jeter des paquets d’eau à la tête de son ancien cadet, lequel arrivait à peine à répliquer.

Tsukishima se dégagea le premier de la bataille pour sortir de l’eau et aller s’allonger sur un transat, décrétant qu’il reviendrait quand ce serait plus calme. Les autres suivirent, étrangement, comme si son influence de capitaine était encore bien présente ; seul Hinata resta dans l’eau, après quelques provocations inefficaces à Kageyama. Du moins Yamaguchi eut-il la gentillesse de s’asseoir de nouveau sur le bord pour rester avec lui et chronométrer ses longueurs.

Ils se retrouvaient de nouveau à quatre, songea Kuroo, quatre qui pourraient fort bien devenir deux fois deux. Cette pensée ne cessait de revenir dès qu’il voyait Oikawa et Kageyama en contact, et les mots qu’il avait surpris des deux côtés portaient à croire que tout était possible. Ils s’allongèrent sur des transats agencés en croix, de sorte qu’ils se faisaient tous face ; il s’allongea à entre Oikawa et Tsukishima, Kageyama en face de lui.

Les chaises longues étaient faites pour s’adapter aux envies de l’occupant, et Oikawa régla la sienne de sorte à se retrouver quasiment allongé ; il renversa le menton et ferma les yeux en faisant mine de se reposer. Tsukishima l’imita, et Kuroo resta en position assise ; il avait emporté une paire de lunettes de soleil (l’accessoire indispensable pour crâner à la piscine, avait-il prévu) et les mit sur son nez.

Il se sentait étrangement puissant, à pouvoir observer sans qu’on sache si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés, surtout qu’il adoptait une posture de détente. Kageyama en fit les frais, lui qui n’était déjà pas de la première discrétion ; Kuroo le vit très nettement laisser traîner de longs regards du côté d’Oikawa. Tetsuro refoula un sourire, trouvant ces deux-là particulièrement amusants ; peut-être pouvait-il parier avec Tsukki sur une prochaine relation.

Kageyama n’était visiblement pas capable de se relaxer là comme les autres –probablement avait-il juste suivi Oikawa, et maintenant que ses yeux étaient rincés, il avait autre chose en tête. Il se releva donc pour retourner vers le bassin, où Hinata continuait de nager, mais le bruit alerta Oikawa qui releva la tête.

-Attends-moi, Tobio-chan !         

-Ohoh, murmura Kuroo pour lui-même.

Etait-ce une approche ? Kageyama s’immobilisa et se retourna vers son aîné d’un air un peu surpris. Oikawa sembla ne rien lui dire de précis, et ils firent quelques pas côte à côte le long du bassin. Où allaient-ils ? se demanda Kuroo, les yeux glués à leurs dos nus. Des tas d’hypothèses travaillaient dans sa tête, et tout fut rompu lorsque tout à coup, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Oikawa jeta Kageyama dans le bassin en le poussant brutalement.

Son rire (le même qu’au laser game, à la fois puéril et victorieux ; la première fois que Kuroo l’avait entendu, c’était lors d’une partie de Mario Kart où Oikawa lui avait envoyé un casque bleu qui l’avait fait perdre juste devant l’arrivée) résonna en écho dans la piscine. Hinata se moquait aussi, y trouvant un parallélisme agréable avec sa propre situation de tout à l’heure.

-Oikawa-san ! protesta Kageyama dans l’eau, secouant la tête pour dégager ses mèches trempées de ses yeux.

Ledit Oikawa-san était toujours plié de rire, mais se laissa de bonne grâce tomber dans la piscine en feignant de ne plus tenir debout. Kageyama, un peu rancunier, lui jeta de l’eau à la figure quand il refit surface, et un combat acharné s’engagea entre les deux, auquel Hinata n’osa pas se mêler, ni Yamaguchi, qui regardait la scène avec un léger sourire.

Kuroo était à demi retourné sur la chaise longue, à présent, et Tsukishima dut sentir qu’il n’était plus intéressé, car il se releva et lui adressa une espèce de sourire timide qui coupa le souffle de Tetsuro un bref instant :

-Tu veux qu’on aille dans les bains bouillonnants ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Kuroo à grand-peine, tout heureux que Kei prenne l’initiative.

Les bains n’étaient pas bien loin : ils étaient un peu surélevés et faisaient face au bassin de l’autre côté. Ils étaient déserts, et les deux jeunes hommes eurent donc le loisir de s’installer comme ils voulaient, se rapprochant progressivement pour finalement s’asseoir côte à côte ; Kuroo osa entourer les épaules de Tsukishima d’un bras, et celui-ci posa sa tête contre lui.

De là où il était, Kuroo pouvait toujours contempler le bassin et ses occupants, avec un angle de vue idéal. Hinata avait disparu, parti avec Yamaguchi dans les toboggans, au vu des cris étouffés qui s’échappaient des tunnels –en vérité, Kuroo était étonné qu’il ait tenu si longtemps avant d’y aller.

Il se tourna vers le bassin, où se trouvaient toujours les deux passeurs. Il voyait très clairement Kageyama traverser le bassin dans un crawl parfait, et Oikawa nager dans sa direction depuis un des bords ; il laissa échapper un léger gloussement quand il vit son colocataire agripper la cheville de Kageyama et l’arrêter en plein dans sa course. Tobio but probablement la tasse, complètement désarticulé dans l’eau un bref instant avant qu’il ne reprenne ses esprits et se dégage d’une pirouette.

Kuroo avait supposé qu’il réagissait toujours plus modérément envers Oikawa en raison du respect qu’il avait pour lui ; mais son aîné avait dû aller un peu trop loin, car Tobio ne fit plus dans la demi-mesure quant à essayer de lui mettre la tête sous l’eau. S’ensuivit un jeu étrange entre les deux passeurs où l’un et l’autre essayaient de prendre le dessus.

C’était fascinant, songea Kuroo, et il se sentit presque voyeur à les observer évoluer dans l’eau. Leur combat était étonnement tactile –il ne l’aurait pas espéré de Kageyama ; ils se poursuivaient, s’attrapaient par le poignet, la cheville, le bras, restaient un moment comme au corps au corps ; puis l’un se dégageait et la course reprenait.

Tetsuro ne tarda pas à remarquer que le petit jeu devenait vite beaucoup plus sensuel. Ce qui n’était au début que des prises soudaines, rapidement relâchées et qui n’avaient pour but que d’arrêter l’autre, se tournaient en des contacts prolongés et de plus en plus complets. Il pouvait le percevoir de sa place, aux mouvements fluides des corps en suspension dans l’eau ; il devinait sans mal que les mains se perdaient un peu sur les tailles, les hanches peut-être –mais en étaient-ils conscients, emportés tous les deux dans l’ardeur de leur petit combat ?

Tetsuro n’eut pas le temps de penser plus loin qu’une main se posait sur son genou, et il se figea soudain. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure alors qu’il se tournait vers Tsukishima, dont il ne voyait que le haut du crâne, puis vers son corps rendu flou par l’eau et les bulles, mais où il distinguait clairement une main blanche sur sa peau.

C’était la première fois qu’il avait un contact si intime avec Tsukishima, et il se sentit rougir. Il n’avait pas pensé que Kei se lancerait si tôt, mais c’était l’occasion –ils étaient seuls, personne ne pouvait voir. Une suite d’idées passa à travers la tête de Kuroo sur que faire à présent, mais une nouvelle fois, il fut pris de court lorsque Tsukishima déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Il sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir, et baissa les yeux d’un air inquiet –tout ça commençait à l’exciter de manière démesurée, à quoi pensait donc Tsukishima ? Ça risquait de se voir, et Kuroo se trouvait vraiment mal à l’aise. Il répondit de son mieux, semant de légers baisers sur les cheveux et les tempes de Kei, mais quand la main de Tsukki –probablement par un hasard, un petit mouvement dû à un changement de position- remonta un peu sur sa cuisse, il commença à se trouver vraiment mal.

-Je reviens, dit-il subitement en se redressant, prenant soin que Tsukishima ne remarque rien.

Il se hâta de sortir du bain, positionnant ses mains de sorte à ce que la bosse dans son short soit la moins visible possible, et se précipita vers les toilettes. Heureusement, la piscine était plus ou moins déserte à cette heure, et il passa à peu près inaperçu ; il se rua dans la première cabine venue.

-Ah, putain, jura-t-il entre ses dents en s’adossant à la paroi de la cabine.

Les choses avaient dérapé beaucoup trop vite, et lui habituellement connu pour son sang-froid avait le plus grand mal à se contenir.

-Calme-toi, s’exhorta-t-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Tsukki allait forcément se demander ce qui se passait, et ce petit malin l’avait peut-être même déjà deviné. C’était tellement gênant… Mais si sa main était montée plus haut ? Non, c’était trop tôt. Kuroo inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois, tapotant ses joues pour revenir à lui-même. Les choses commençaient à s’améliorer quand il entendit la porte battante des toilettes s’ouvrir, et il s’immobilisa en entendant des bruits de pas humides.

La porte se referma et les pas s’interrompirent. Kuroo retint son souffle en entendant une suite de sons précipités –une voix étouffée, surprise, de nouveaux bruits de pas humides, le son mat d’un corps qui heurte le mur. Ses yeux s’agrandirent quand il reconnut la voix d’Oikawa :

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Tobio-chan ?

Il avait déjà entendu Oikawa parler à des filles pour les séduire avant, mais ce n’était rien de comparable aux intonations souples, chaudes, veloutées qu’il percevait à présent.

-Oikawa-san…, répondit Kageyama sur un ton de protestation.

-C’est ta réponse ?

Il y eut un silence, et un marmonnement inaudible. Kuroo restait interdit dans sa cabine, craignant d’être découvert s’il bougeait. Ainsi les passeurs attaquaient les choses sérieuses… de manière assez directe, ce qui l’étonnait un peu de la part d’Oikawa, même s’ils se lançaient des appels depuis un moment.

-Tu crois que je n’ai pas remarqué, reprit Oikawa de cette même voix à la fois mielleuse et condescendante, tous tes petits regards à la dérobée ?

-La même chose pour toi, rétorqua Kageyama.

Kuroo sourit ; il avait plus de répartie que ce qu’il espérait, et s’était montré observateur lui aussi.

-Et dans l’eau, reprit Oikawa sans se laisser déstabiliser, comme tu semblais apprécier enrouler tes jambes autour de moi… Autour de mes hanches…

Kuroo était venu là pour se calmer, et la présence des deux autres n’aidait franchement pas. Il se sentit de nouveau rougir, et se sentit incroyablement indiscret –mais que faire, sortir là maintenant et faire comme si de rien n’était ? Impossible. Il voulut se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles, mais une part de lui le retint et il demeura dans la même position, debout contre la cloison, sans oser bouger.

-Oh, ne rougis pas comme ça, susurra Oikawa, et Kuroo eut un instant l’impression qu’il s’adressait à lui. Tu sais que tu peux les chevaucher quand tu veux, mon cher, mon adorable, mon si précieux petit cadet.

Kuroo voulut vraiment se boucher les oreilles, pas franchement tenté d’écouter les propositions sexuelles d’Oikawa. Mais la réponse de Kageyama l’intéressait, et il ne fut pas déçu :

-Ce n’est pas un plan cul que je veux, Oikawa-san.

-« Je veux »… Un vrai roi, dis-moi.

Il y eut un instant de silence, quelques frémissements que Kuroo entendit à peine, et de nouveaux marmonnements trop bas pour qu’il puisse les comprendre, même en se concentrant au possible. Il guettait le moindre son, avide maintenant de savoir s’ils allaient se mettre ensemble, ou pas ; il s’attendait au bruit humide de baisers, ou de nouveau des pas. Il crut entendre un « Tobio-chan », mais rien de certain, et un demi-rire appartenant très certainement à Oikawa. Enfin, la porte battit de nouveau ; l’un des deux était sorti. Un long soupir y succéda, probablement Kageyama –Kuroo songea avec amusement qu’ils devaient être dans le même état, tous les deux- mais il ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour, et le central se retrouva de nouveau seul dans les toilettes, la tête remplie de toute la scène qui venait de se jouer.

Le retour dans la piscine se fit dans un indicible embarras. Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver les autres –ils étaient tous dans le bassin de détente, chacun ayant trouvé sa propre cascade pour se mettre dessous. Oikawa et Kageyama s’étaient de nouveau mêlés au reste du groupe, comme si rien ne s’était passé, songea Kuroo toujours déstabilisé. Il les retrouva, lui-même s’asseyant près d’un jet de bulles, et ils ne restèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant de repartir. Tsukishima ne lui fit pas remarquer sa longue absence, et il lui en fut reconnaissant –tant pour éviter de parler des causes que pour taire la discussion qu’il avait surprise.

-J’ai faim, gémit Hinata lorsqu’ils sortirent du bâtiment, habillés mais leurs cheveux toujours mouillés. Ooh ! Fast-food ! se mit-il à hurler en désignant une enseigne un peu plus loin.

Les regards qu’échangèrent les autres ne furent qu’une formalité : tous sentaient leur appétit creusé par la piscine, et il n’y eut pas de débat avant d’entrer dans le restaurant. Ils passèrent leurs commandes, puis s’installèrent à une table de six dans un joyeux bavardage ; tout le monde se mit à protester lorsqu’Hinata ébroua ses cheveux encore trempés et que des gouttes furent projetées dans tous les sens.

Le calme revint dès qu’ils furent servis, et tous se jetèrent sur la nourriture –à les voir, personne n’aurait pu songer qu’ils étaient tous de grands sportifs. Hinata essayait de convaincre Tsukishima de le laisser goûter à sa boisson –un thé glacé aromatisé qu’il n’avait jamais goûté-, tendant une main désespérée pour se saisir du gobelet sans attendre son autorisation ; Yamaguchi semblait de nouveau vouloir se rapprocher de Kuroo, et lui demandait tranquillement comment se passait les entraînements à la fac. Oikawa se mêlait à la conversation dès qu’il s’agissait de parler de leurs coéquipiers, piquant occasionnellement dans les frites et les nuggets de Tobio, qui ne semblait pas s’en soucier –il était plutôt calme depuis la sortie de la piscine, et ne parla que pour demander à Hinata de la fermer.

Ils se séparèrent après manger. Tsukishima et Kuroo restaient un peu en retrait pour se dire au revoir, s’embrassant furtivement dès que les autres étaient hors de vue.

-Je pense que j’aurai bientôt l’occasion de passer sur Tokyo, murmura Kei.

-Vraiment ? Avant la fin des vacances ?

Kuroo était plein d’espoir ; lui qui s’inquiétait de la distance entre eux n’avait donc pas tant à s’en faire ?

-Je te confirmerai, promit Tsukishima.

Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau, plus longuement cette fois, tous les deux conscients que ce serait le dernier baiser avant la prochaine fois ; et lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent, ce fut pour voir leurs amis les fixer. Hinata arborait une expression d’horreur, Yamaguchi affichait un léger sourire un peu gêné ; Kageyama avait toujours cet air neutre, le nez un peu froncé d’un air perplexe, et Oikawa leva discrètement deux doigts vers Kuroo.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un calme suspect. Oikawa faisait la conversation à lui tout seul, et Kuroo répondait distraitement, cherchant comment lui parler de ce qu’il avait entendu, et débattant même en son for intérieur pour savoir s’il devait lui en parler ; si son colocataire remarqua quelque chose, il n’en dit rien. Le central se détendit au fur et à mesure, et ils passèrent une bonne soirée, la dernière avant que Kuroo ne reparte chez son père et ses grands-parents.

Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Les événements de la journée ne cessaient de se rejouer dans sa tête, encore et encore ; Tsukishima, torse nu, sa main et ses lèvres sur sa peau… et puis les toilettes. Les bruits de pas, les murmures empressés, la scène que Kuroo avait entendu sans la voir, et malgré lui des images se formaient dans sa tête : Oikawa, cheveux mouillés, regard ardent, avec cette expression que Kuroo lui avait vue quelques fois quand il marquait ace sur ace –celle d’une supériorité écrasante, d’une absolue confiance en lui, provocante et amusée.

Tetsuro ouvrit les yeux, fut accueilli par l’obscurité totale de la chambre d’Oikawa. Il était sur le dos, tourné vers le plafond ; son ami était juste à côté, dans des draps différents mais à un mètre à peine. Kuroo sentait un nœud dans sa gorge en se demandant pour la énième fois s’il devait parler, si Oikawa se mettrait en colère ou au contraire ferait mine de l’ignorer. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec ça sur la conscience.

-Oikawa, murmura-t-il d’une voix à peine audible. Tu dors ?

-Non.

Kuroo s’éclaircit la gorge, nerveux, avant de chuchoter :

-Tu sais, tout à l’heure à la piscine… Je t’ai entendu parler avec Kageyama.

-Oh, fit Oikawa dans un souffle.

Il n’ajouta rien, et Kuroo sentit son embarras redoubler. Mais avoir lancé le sujet lui rendait la discussion plus facile, et il osa pousser plus loin :

-Vous êtes… ensemble, alors ?

Il entendit Oikawa remuer dans son lit, et déduisit, au froissement des couvertures, que son colocataire s’était tourné vers lui.

-C’est compliqué, murmura le passeur.

-En quoi ?

Ils avaient rarement des conversations sur leurs sentiments, préférant débattre du sport, de leurs amis communs, de leurs cours parfois ; mais s’attarder autant sur les penchants de leurs cœurs était quasi inédit. Il entendit un léger soupir avant qu’Oikawa ne lui réponde :

-Tobio et moi… Au fond, je pense qu’on se ressemble. Je crois qu’on sent tous les deux qu’on a besoin l’un de l’autre pour évoluer, et qu’on se tourne autour depuis des années, qu’il y a de… _l’attirance_ … Mais on ne saurait pas maintenir une vraie relation. On se déteste. On se boufferait l’un l’autre, ce serait insupportable. Je ne me vois pas partager des choses avec lui, pas de tendresse, pas de fous rires, rien qui ne fasse un vrai couple…

-Alors juste… un plan cul ?

-Non plus. Je n’étais pas contre, mais Tobio… il est trop droit pour ça, même si j’espérais bien le faire hésiter un peu.

Kuroo hocha doucement la tête avant de se rappeler qu’Oikawa ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir ; il avait encore des tas de questions à poser –y avait-il des sentiments impliqués ? en avaient-ils déjà parlé ? et la fin de la discussion, qu’il n’avait pas entendue, de quoi relevait-elle ? Mais il ne voulait pas harceler Oikawa avec tout ça, se doutant que ça devait déjà être assez confus. Et d’ailleurs, son colocataire se hâta de retourner le sujet et de lui demander tous les détails croustillants de la journée –et Kuroo n’en manquait pas.


	4. 4

 

Kuroo rentra chez lui le lendemain, en train, occupant son trajet à parler par messages avec Tsukishima et à évoquer les bons souvenirs de la semaine ; Kei eut la délicatesse de ne pas évoquer les bains bouillonnants, et Tetsuro lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il fut charrié en rentrant dans sa famille –enfin, il avait un petit copain ! Quand il le décrivit comme blond et intelligent, ses grands-parents le comparèrent immédiatement à Kenma ; Kuroo supposa qu’ils avaient toujours pensé qu’ils finiraient ensemble. Kenma, qu’il eut l’occasion de revoir tous les jours qui suivirent, acceptait parfaitement cette relation, et demanda même  à Tetsuro de tout lui raconter entre deux parties de console, avec un sourire serein qui réchauffait le cœur de Kuroo.

Il fut convenu qu’Oikawa et lui rentreraient chez eux trois jours avant la reprise des cours, pour avoir le temps de s’installer confortablement et de retrouver tout le monde. Tsukishima n’avait pas redonné de nouvelles quant à une éventuelle visite à Tokyo, et l’imminence de la fin des vacances commençait à inquiéter Kuroo ; et finalement, ce fut le jour même de leur retour dans leur appartement que Kei se manifesta.

Ils venaient de finir de manger quand le téléphone de Kuroo sonna. Un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand il lut le nom de Tsukishima, ponctué d’un cœur, et il s’empressa de sortir avec un signe discret en direction d’Oikawa.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? s’enquit Kei dès que Kuroo le salua.

-Pas du tout.

-Dis-moi, tu es libre demain ?

Le sous-entendu dans cette question fit chavirer le cœur de Tetsuro, qui répondit immédiatement :

-Oui, toute la journée ! Pourquoi ?

-Je serai à Tokyo.

Une foule de possibilités émergea dans l’esprit de Kuroo : lui proposer de venir à l’appart, où manger, que faire, que visiter, plutôt sortir ou rester là à deux avec Oikawa ? Quelle intimité auraient-ils cette fois-ci ? Mais Tsukishima prit la décision à sa place :

-J’ai promis au roi que je l’aiderai à emménager, et comme ça devrait être réglé en une matinée, on aura l’après-midi avant que je ne reprenne le train.

-Le roi ? répéta Kuroo en fronçant les sourcils. Ah –Kageyama ? Attends, il emménage à Tokyo ?

-C’est ce que j’ai dit, oui.

Un instant, les neurones de Kuroo tournèrent dans le vide avant de faire une connexion et de comprendre tout ce que ça impliquait :

-Tu veux dire qu’il sera dans notre championnat ? Dans quelle équipe ?

Il entendit un léger son au bout du fil, qu’il interpréta comme un pouffement de rire réfréné et ironique :

-Celle de Bokuto.

Kuroo grogna en passant une main sur son visage. Le championnat était déjà costaud, les joueurs de renom s’étaient répartis dans les équipes de la capitale -Oikawa et lui tombaient régulièrement contre les équipes de Sakusa, Ushijima, Kiryu, Miya… et celle de Bokuto était dans le top 4. Avec Kageyama en plus, ils avaient de fortes chances d’aller jusqu’en finale. Il n’imaginait même pas comment il allait dire ça à Oikawa.

-Et il n’a pas besoin d’aide pour emménager ? reprit Kuroo d’un air suave. Je pourrais vous filer un coup de main.

-Je ne te savais pas si gentil.

-Je suis foncièrement gentil. Mais honnêtement, c’est surtout pour te voir plus longtemps.

-Je l’avais déjà deviné. Je vais lui demander –il fait le fier comme ça, mais on ne sera pas trop de trois.

Kuroo acquiesça, distrait déjà, toutes ses pensées tournées vers le lendemain quand il pourra revoir Tsukki… Le reste de leur conversation se perdit en banalités, la rentrée qui approchait, Akiteru à la maison, Yamaguchi qui n’avait toujours pas confiance en lui. Quand Kuroo raccrocha finalement, son sourire était toujours aussi large, scotché à son visage, et Oikawa n’eut pas de mal à deviner qu’il avait reçu une bonne nouvelle. Ils n’en parlèrent pas tout de suite, cependant, Oikawa le relançant sur quelque autre sujet, et ce ne fut que le lendemain en voyant que Kuroo s’apprêtait à sortir qu’il lui demanda où il allait.

-Eh bien, hum, Kageyama emménage sur Tokyo et Tsukki sera là pour l’aider à bouger toutes ses affaires. Alors il m’a proposé de venir pour qu’on se voie là-bas et après…

-Tobio-chan ? Tokyo ? Attends, attends – _quoi_  ?

-Kageyama est à la fac à Tokyo, reprit lentement Kuroo, détachant soigneusement ses mots. Il rejoint l’équipe de Bokuto, apparemment. Du coup, il part de Miyagi et toutes ses affaires arrivent à Tokyo, donc Tsukki lui a proposé de l’aider à emménager, comme ça il peut aussi venir près d’ici et-

-Je peux venir ?

Un instant, Kuroo eut envie de lui sortir la même réplique que Tsukishima et mettre en doute cette prétendue gentillesse. Oikawa n’était pas quelqu’un de paresseux, mais il n’était pas non plus connu pour un altruisme démesuré ; s’il y allait, c’était qu’il y avait quelque chose à la clef, et Kuroo devinait aisément quoi.

-Eh bien, murmura-t-il sans trop savoir ce qu’en penserait Kageyama, on aura toujours fini plus vite.

La conversation ne se relança que plus tard, lorsqu’ils furent assis côte à côte dans le métro, et qu’Oikawa laissa un soupir contemplatif :

-Dans l’équipe de Bokuto. Tobio et Bokuto. J’attends de voir ça.

-Bokuto doit être aux anges, ça fait deux ans qu’il se plaint que le passeur n’est pas à la hauteur d’Akaashi. Avec un calibre comme Kageyama, il ne va plus tenir en place...

-Mais tu le bloqueras quand même, Kuroo-chan.

-Bien sûr !

-Et je montrerai à Tobio qui est vraiment le meilleur des passeurs. C’est nous qui irons en demie, cette année.

Kuroo aimait le côté compétiteur d’Oikawa pour y retrouver le sien, et il ne put qu’afficher le même sourire empli de défi et de détermination à la pensée du championnat de cette année. Ils finirent par trouver la nouvelle adresse de Kageyama, dans le même quartier que celle de Bokuto, logiquement ; et lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la porte, il n’y eut plus aucun doute possible, les voix de Tsukishima et de Kageyama émanaient de l’intérieur avec clarté :

-Ok, maintenant. Plus haut. Plus haut, je te dis !

-Ne me donne pas d’ordres, le roi.

-Pardon !? Pose ça ici et-

Un bruit sourd succéda, immédiatement  suivi de ce qui ressembla à un feulement de douleur, et Kageyama repartit de plus belle d’un air de reproche et de panique :

-Mes doigts ! Tsukishima, espèce de –t’as fait exprès, enfoiré, regarde, comment je vais jouer, et mes passes-

-Sa Majesté a bobo à ses petits doigts ? susurra Tsukishima d’une voix moqueuse et satisfaite.

Kuroo et Oikawa entrèrent au moment où Kageyama lui lançait un regard noir en soufflant sur ses doigts endoloris –vraisemblablement écrasés sous un carton qu’ils soulevaient à deux avec un timing désastreux.

-Ya-hoo ! lança Oikawa avec un grand sourire. Tobio-chan, Lunettes-chan !

-Lunettes-chan, répéta Tsukishima avec un dégoût palpable.

Kuroo effaça rapidement sa moue écœurée par un baiser, qu’il avait prévu bref et simple, mais cela faisait longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus, et le rendu fut plus langoureux que prévu. Oikawa et Kageyama s’empressèrent de se faire la discussion pour éviter de fixer, et c’était tellement peu naturel que Kuroo sourit contre les lèvres de Kei, tout en prêtant une oreille distraite à leurs phrases à peine articulées et aux accents affolés :

-Alors Tobio-chan, c’est beau Tokyo hein ?

-Très beau, Oikawa-san, très beau mais grand-

-Ah oui, et le métro, il ne faut pas s’y perdre, mais tu verras c’est simple –et sinon, j’ai entendu dire que tu étais dans l’équipe de-

-De Bokuto-san, oui, je ne lui ai pas encore dit mais j’ai hâte de jouer avec eux, oui, le tournoi-

-En octobre déjà ! Le temps va passer si vite, et nous sommes seulement là, à t’aider avec ces cartons que je vois partout et _oh mais il serait temps de s’y mettre les gars_  !

La fin de la phrase avait augmenté en volume et en intensité, et Kuroo et Tsukishima se décollèrent sans exprimer de vrai regret quant à cette démonstration d’affection. D’ailleurs, Kei ne manqua pas de saisir l’occasion pour reprendre sa petite dispute :

-Oh, bien sûr, si le roi peut arrêter de tout superviser en se plaignant toutes les deux secondes-

-C’est toi qui- !

-On se calme, les enfants, ricana Kuroo en écartant les bras pour les apaiser –un geste qu’il tenait d’Oikawa à force de le fréquenter, ce qui ne marcha pas du tout à voir les regards outrés de Kageyama et Tsukishima soudain du même côté :

-T’as que deux ans de plus, je te signale !

-Ouais, on n’est pas des enfants !

-Mais oui, Kuroo-chan, s’y joignit un Oikawa plus qu’enjoué, regarde, Tobio-chan va même s’installer tout seul. C’est pour ça qu’on est là, au fait.

 Ils se mirent finalement à la tâche, consistant essentiellement à repérer quelles pièces étaient inscrites sur quels cartons (« chambre », « salon » « salle de bains » ou « cuisine », puisque Kageyama disposait tout de même d’un espace assez vaste) pour les y déposer, laissant les autres (dont plusieurs paquetages « volley-ball », étrangement aucun « cours ») au bon choix de leurs porteurs.

Une fois que tout fut réparti dans chaque pièce, il s’agissait de monter les meubles, ce qui prit un temps et une réflexion considérable, et ils y seraient restés bloqués de longues heures si Tsukishima n’avait pas fait preuve d’une grande maîtrise de la notice. Ils étaient finalement tous en sueur à force de porter et maintenir les planches, les visser, retourner le meuble ; armoire, lit, canapé, étagères diverses, tout y passa et les occupa la plus grande partie de la matinée. Finalement, lorsqu’ils crurent avoir enfin terminé, Tsukki les fit déchanter en rappelant qu’il fallait sortir tout ce qu’il y avait des cartons –visiblement, Kageyama était moins impliqué que lui dans son propre déménagement. C’est alors qu’Oikawa fit une remarque des plus pertinentes et qui mit immédiatement Kuroo sur ses gardes :

-On est quatre, il y a quatre pièces ; on se partage le travail ?

Et les doutes de son colocataire furent confirmés lorsqu’il s’exclama tout de suite après :

-Je prends la chambre !

Sûrement avait-il pour projet de passer en revue tous les effets personnels de Kageyama, à voir son large sourire enthousiaste ; Tsukishima se dirigea vers la cuisine, et Kuroo et Tobio restèrent là en haussant les épaules. Finalement, Kuroo écopa du salon, ce qui avait l’avantage très net d’être juste à côté de la cuisine ; il pouvait voir Tsukishima tout en arrangeant les coussins sur le canapé, et lui envoyait force clins d’œil et baisers volants.

Malgré toutes ces petites distractions, il finit le premier et s’orienta vers la chambre, curieux de voir ce que manigançait Oikawa. Il trouva tous les cartons défaits, leur contenu étalé sur le lit dans un amas hétéroclite –photos de Karasuno, vêtements, un ballon (qu’espérer d’autre ?), quelques bibelots et livres.

-Aucun sextoy, soupira Oikawa dès que Kuroo entra, ce qui fut pour ainsi dire plutôt brutal comme accueil. Je m’y attendais, mais ce gars n’est clairement pas drôle.

 Kuroo haussa les sourcils alors qu’Oikawa ouvrait en grand les portes d’une armoire, où il avait commencé à ranger les vêtements :

-Et ça ! Je n’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi terne. Noir, gris, bleu, rien de spécial, zéro style, rien d’extravagant, pas même les sous-vêtements…

Kageyama entra à ce moment précis pour voir Oikawa brandir un de ses boxers en pleine lumière, en détaillant les coutures d’un air professionnel. Ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement d’une belle nuance magenta :

-Repose ça !

Oikawa, comme on pouvait l’attendre, se mit à caqueter d’une manière insupportable, tenant le vêtement bien au-dessus de sa tête pour que Tobio ne puisse pas l’atteindre –leurs tailles étaient sensiblement identiques, cependant, et Kageyama n’eut qu’à se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer son bien –mais Kuroo soupçonna que c’était plutôt pour forcer Kageyama à se coller à lui qu’Oikawa faisait ça, ce qui ne rata pas.

Tsukishima apparut à son tour à la porte d’un air blasé, ayant sûrement remarqué qu’il était le seul à faire du rangement et que tous les autres s’étaient regroupés là. Son entrée eut le mérite de couper court à la scène, et il déclara, blasé :

-C’est bon, tout est fait, notre roi est bien installé dans son manoir. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?

Kuroo jeta un œil à son téléphone pour voir qu’il était presque midi ; déduisant que Tobio n’aurait rien à manger chez lui, à peine installé, il proposa :

-On va manger en ville ?

Ce fut accepté à l’unanimité, et ils descendirent en quête d’un restaurant pas trop cher. Ils finirent par trouver une terrasse agréable et s’installèrent à quatre ; Kuroo se mit en face de Tsukki, conscient que son comportement de couple forçait Oikawa et Kageyama à les calquer.

Comme au fast-food, Kuroo ne tarda pas à remarquer qu’Oikawa n’avait strictement aucun scrupule à se servir dans la nourriture de Kageyama, et que Tobio semblait n’y accorder aucune importance –feignait-il de ne pas voir, était-il habitué ? Ce n’était même pas des aliments qu’Oikawa aimait manger par ailleurs, Kuroo connaissait ses goûts pour vivre avec lui depuis deux ans –alors à part attirer l’attention de Kageyama, à quoi ce petit manège pouvait-il bien servir ?

Un moment, Kageyama sembla tout de même le remarquer, et lança à son aîné un long regard ennuyé qui n’eut aucune conséquence. Kuroo l’encourageait mentalement à répondre, et regarda attentivement lorsque Kageyama avança ses baguettes pour dérober un gyoza à Oikawa.

Comme prévu, Oikawa les repoussa avec un regard d’avertissement ; immédiatement ensuite, il s’empara du gyoza visé. Kuroo devinait aisément la suite : il allait le porter à ses lèvres en feignant la sensualité, et le déguster sous les yeux de Tobio. Ce qu’il ne prévoyait pas du tout, par contre, et ce que fit Oikawa à la place, c’est qu’il dirige le gyoza vers la bouche de Kageyama, lentement, le brûlant d’un regard intense et profondément gênant. Tsukishima se mit à tousser ostensiblement, mais il n’y prêta aucune attention ; quant à Tobio, qui louchait sur les baguettes –les baguettes d’Oikawa, et s’il prenait le gyoza, ce serait un baiser indirect, leurs salives seraient en contact- il se demandait visiblement s’il devait ou non accepter. Kuroo discernait sans mal le dilemme sur son visage, entre l’envie de le manger et l’idée que c’était une preuve de soumission à Oikawa.

Finalement, il avança légèrement la tête et saisit le gyoza entre ses dents pour le manger aussitôt. Oikawa retrouva ses baguettes avec un sourire éthéré, se faisant un devoir de les mettre longuement dans sa bouche en continuant son repas, et Tsukishima ne cessait pas de s’étouffer entre deux regards à Kuroo. Celui-ci décida d’intervenir, malgré tout –même si Oikawa avait déclaré que toute relation était impossible, ils étaient clairement en train de se draguer lourdement ; Kuroo  sentait que les pousser un peu ne tarderait pas à les convaincre d’essayer quelque chose.

-Eh, c’est nous qui sommes censé être le couple à cette table, plaisanta-t-il donc.

Il en profita pour saisir la main de Tsukishima. Jusque là, il n’avait pas osé les signes d’affection trop explicites depuis le baiser du matin, mais après ce qu’ils venaient de voir, il supposait que ça passerait sans souci.

 -Mais oui, Kuroo-chan, et vous êtes un très beau couple, susurra Oikawa.

-Tu es le seul capable de supporter Tsukishima, il fallait que ce soit toi, murmura Kageyama avec un demi-sourire à peine dissimulé.

Le regard froid et indigné de Kei se posa aussitôt sur lui, mais Oikawa fut plus prompt :

-Voyez qui parle ! Et toi, Tobio-chan, qui serait capable de te supporter ?

Tout son être criait la réponse qu’il avait envie d’entendre, et si Kageyama était un peu moins fier, peut-être ce restaurant aurait-il vu la formation d’un nouveau couple. Mais il releva le menton avec orgueil, son regard aussi acéré que d’habitude :

-Je n’ai besoin de personne pour me supporter.

-Vraiment, murmura Oikawa en retournant à son assiette.

Kuroo adressa un regard amusé à Tsukishima, marqué par son sourire fétiche, et haussa les épaules pour lui signifier de les laisser –ils ne manqueraient pas d’en reparler par message plus tard. Kei lui fit un imperceptible hochement de tête et relança la conversation :

-Où est-ce qu’on va, cet après-midi ?

Kuroo lança un coup d’œil à Oikawa, cherchant son approbation pour les inviter chez eux ; un clin d’œil joueur tint lieu de réponse, et il sut qu’il avait son aval. Tsukishima sembla surpris, peut-être trouvait-il que ça allait vite –mais après tout, Kuroo avait déjà rencontré sa famille, alors il pouvait bien découvrir son lieu de vie. Kageyama semblait se demander s’il était invité, mais Oikawa rendit clair que c’était le cas, et, libéré de tout souci, le passeur put replonger dans la carte des desserts.

Une fois les desserts commandés, la conversation s’orienta autour des dernières Nationales que Karasuno avait gagnées, et Tobio s’anima un peu. Tsukishima l’interrompait par moments pour compléter son récit, ou pour mettre l’accent sur tel ou tel point grandiose ; Kuroo et Oikawa s’étaient trouvés dans les gradins, bien sûr, mais ils avaient convenu que c’était une opération secrète, ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulant avouer qu’ils avaient vu le match, et ils durent faire semblant de découvrir tout ce que disaient les anciens terminales.

Kuroo feignait donc d’écouter, et son masque d’intérêt tomba une seconde lorsque qu’une basket rencontra son tibia. Oikawa, dans sa diagonale, surprit son changement d’expression et lui adressa un regard penaud ; quelques secondes plus tard, Kageyama se mit à balbutier en plein milieu de sa phrase, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée, et Kuroo comprit vite ce qui se passait sous la table –Oikawa lui avait fait du pied par erreur, et maintenant qu’il avait trouvé sa cible, il ne la lâcherait plus.

Le reste de l’après-midi se passa dans la même ambiance, plus intime qu’à Miyagi où Yamaguchi et Hinata complétaient leur groupe : Kuroo prit de plus en plus d’initiatives avec Tsukishima, ne se privant plus de tenir sa main, de caresser son dos, de l’embrasser –après tout, même si ce n’était pas encore officiel, la tension entre Oikawa et Kageyama était sensiblement la même. Lorsqu’ils s’assirent dans le canapé de chez eux, Kuroo ne manqua pas de remarquer comme Oikawa collait sa cuisse et son épaule à celles de Tobio ; comment, pour parler à Tsukishima, il se penchait en avant, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de son cadet.

Est-ce qu’il y a de l’amour derrière tout cela ? se demanda Kuroo alors qu’Oikawa choisissait le nouveau circuit pour Mario Kart. Son colocataire aimait attirer l’attention, mais il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi insistant ; et il avait beau dire qu’il ne voulait avec Tobio que des relations charnelles, le mélange de taquinerie et de tendresse dans ses yeux était tout à fait différent du regard d’indifférence vaguement intéressée que Kuroo avait déjà vu dans les yeux d’Oikawa en croisant un coup d’un soir. Kageyama n’était pas une ombre de soirée, pas un sourire avenant au coin d’une rue, non, c’était quelqu’un qu’Oikawa connaissait bien, pour qui il avait des sentiments, de quelque nature qu’ils soient ; et Kuroo pouvait parier qu’une relation amoureuse sincère pouvait aboutir.

-La route arc-en-ciel ! exulta enfin Oikawa, et un concert de grognements lui répondit.

Kuroo sortit de sa contemplation et se concentra sur son quart de l’écran, la manette compressée dans ses mains. Oikawa et Kageyama étaient assis à deux dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l’écran ; Tsukishima était dans le fauteuil, feignant une posture décontractée, mais Kuroo, assis sur un accoudoir, voyait la tension dans ses épaules et la brusquerie dans ses doigts. Ils étaient tous dans la course.

Course qui ne tarda pas à sortir de la télé, d’ailleurs. Oikawa fut rapidement énervé de tomber dans le vide, et décida de passer sa frustration sur Kageyama –alors deuxième derrière un Kuroo goguenard. Il commença par lui pousser l’épaule pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire, mais Kageyama ne lui accorda pas un regard, penché en avant et fixé sur l’écran ; et Oikawa aimait trop qu’on le regarde pour ne pas persévérer.

Ce fut donc un combat acharné sur la piste et en dehors ; Oikawa et Kageyama finirent par enchaîner les coups de coudes et coups d’épaules, bousculade de plus en plus violente, et quand Oikawa –aka princesse Peach- poussa Kageyama hors de la route pour le faire plonger dans le vide, il éclata d’un grand rire :

-Mais, Oikawa-san ! s’écria Kageyama, outré.

-Hahaha ! Prends ça, Tobio-chan !

-En attendant, vous êtes tous les deux des losers, fit remarquer Kuroo en jonglant avec sa manette ; ça fait des plombes que j’ai fini la course.

Tsukishima se mit à faire la tête, et les baisers que Kuroo déposa dans ses cheveux le déridèrent à peine jusqu’à ce qu’il ait terminé –huitième. Des revanches furent immédiatement exigées, et au fur et à mesure que les circuits s’enchaînaient, il devint évident que la bataille sur le canapé prenait plus d’ampleur que celle des karts.

Oikawa en était réduit aux stratégies les plus vicieuses pour détourner Tobio de sa course, et c’est tout naturellement qu’il commença à lui pincer les côtes pour le chatouiller –ce à quoi Kageyama resta totalement insensible ; il n’était pas sensible à grand-chose, d’ailleurs, songea Kuroo en les lorgnant du coin de l’œil, exactement comme on pouvait l’attendre ; après tout, le passeur de Karasuno se caractérisait par une technique d’une précision quasi-mécanique, et tout ce qu’il était capable d’exprimer ne semblait pouvoir passer que par le volley.

Son aîné l’embêtait tout de même assez pour qu’il réplique sans se poser de question –considérant visiblement que c’était acceptable, du moment qu’Oikawa le fasse en premier. Et si Kuroo savait quelque chose d’Oikawa, c’était à quel point celui-ci était réceptifs aux chatouilles : il délaissa même la course pour regarder Oikawa se plier en deux en poussant des cris aigus, puis se laisser tomber du canapé et rouler au sol en riant. Ce n’était pas le rire sadique qu’il aimait lancer quand il gagnait sur un de ses rivaux, pas non plus le ricanement cynique et amer de déception masquée : c’était incontrôlé, naturel, d’une sincérité frappante et terriblement magnifique.

Kuroo était totalement tourné vers les deux passeurs, désormais, et Oikawa qui se débattait en riant lui amenait aux lèvres son propre sourire, un peu moqueur, un peu rêveur, mais qui se figea doucement sur ses lèvres en regardant Kageyama. Le passeur s’était d’abord laissé entraîner, penché en avant sur le canapé pour continuer à faire courir ses doigts le long des flancs d’Oikawa qui gigotait sur le tapis ; puis Kuroo vit ses mains s’arrêter sur le corps de son aîné, et l’expression de joie vengeresse peinte sur son visage, purement compétitrice, s’effaça pour laisser place à de l’étonnement. Oikawa ne s’arrêtait plus, les larmes aux yeux, ne se rendant même pas compte qu’il n’était plus attaqué… et Kageyama l’écoutait rire.

C’est peut-être à cet instant, songea plus tard Kuroo, que Tobio se rendit compte qu’Oikawa Tooru était comme n’importe quel être humain, capable de rire sincèrement, d’ôter pour un instant cette façade qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. C’est peut-être à cet instant, voyant Oikawa allongé sur le sol, les joues rouges, le regard étincelant, un large sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux en bataille, qu’il se rendit compte d’à quel point il était beau.

Oikawa finit par remarquer son immobilité soudaine, et tapa doucement ses doigts pour les repousser, avec dans la voix quelque chose d’encore gonflé d’éclats de rire :

-Arrête, Tobio-chan, j’ai mal aux joues.

Il se redressa et reprit sa place dans le canapé, s’y asseyant cette fois en tailleur, récupérant au passage la manette abandonnée un peu plus loin ; son personnage et celui de Kageyama étaient derniers, immobiles au bord de la route depuis bien longtemps. Kuroo avait repris la course dès que les choses avaient cessé d’être intéressantes, et était en vue de la ligne d’arrivée ; quant à  Tsukishima, qui ne s’était nullement laissé perturbé par ce qui se passait au sol, il avait saisi l’occasion pour finir premier, et arborer en conséquence un sourire condescendant qui plaisait beaucoup à son petit-ami.

L’heure tournait cependant, et Tsukishima finit par annoncer qu’il devait prendre son train. Kuroo sentit son sourire s’envoler, et il jeta un œil à son téléphone –déjà…

-Oh, Lunettes-chan, lança Oikawa d’un air de plainte, tu rentres déjà ? Tu peux passer la nuit ici, tu sais.

-Oikawa a raison, s’empressa de renchérir Kuroo, se promettant de revaloir ça à son colocataire. Tu peux prendre le train demain matin, Tsukki.

-Mais où est-ce que je dormirais ? protesta Kei.

-Avec moi, murmura Tetsuro.

Un lourd silence suivit, et Tsukishima se mit à rougir très perceptiblement –sa peau claire le trahit immédiatement. Kuroo aussi était au comble de la gêne, sentant bien tout ce que ça pouvait sous-entendre ; jeune couple, dormir ensemble dans le même lit… Alors qu’ils étaient encore au contact physique public le plus simple. Bien sûr, Tetsuro ne comptait pas poser ses mains sur son copain ce soir-là s’il n’en avait pas envie, si c’était trop tôt. Dans le cas inverse… Il ne pouvait pas nier ressentir déjà de l’excitation, et la scène des bains bouillonnants lui traversa de nouveau la tête.

-Non, dit finalement Tsukishima, très rouge et qui déroba son regard. Je dois donner des cours particuliers demain, il faut que je rentre.

Kageyama réagit aussitôt, et même si ce n’était sûrement pas calculé, son intervention permit de faire retomber la tension :

-Des cours particuliers !? Je croyais que tu refusais ça !

-Pour toi et la crevette, seulement ! répondit Tsukishima, visiblement soulagé d’échapper aux regards de Kuroo et Oikawa. Mais dès que mes élèves ont un quotient intellectuel positif, forcément, tout de suite ça va mieux !

Oikawa s’esclaffa, mais Kuroo avait le cœur lourd ; ainsi donc, Tsukki ne resterait pas. Il resta terne le temps qu’ils rangent les jeux et récupèrent leurs affaires. En marchant vers le métro, Kei prit sa main, et il lui adressa un sourire triste. Ils discutèrent un peu en attendant une rame, puis lors du trajet, et la conversation s’essouffla en entrant dans la gare. Tsukishima avait déjà son billet, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur le quai : le train y était déjà, et le central se tourna vers eux pour dire au revoir.

-Merci pour le coup de main, grommela Kageyama, les mains dans les poches et qui n’aimait visiblement pas beaucoup les remerciements.

-C’était une exception, répondit Tsukishima.

Son ton était froid, mais ses yeux luisaient d’amusement, et Kuroo savait qu’il ne fallait pas le prendre au sérieux.

-Reviens quand tu veux ! s’écria Oikawa en lui adressant un signe de tête.

Puis, faisant volte-face et saisissant Kageyama par le bras pour l’entraîner plus loin :

-Regarde, Tobio-chan ! Un distributeur !

-… Et alors ?

Kuroo écouta distraitement les babillements d’Oikawa se fondre dans le brouhaha de la gare, et soupira de ce tête-à-tête soudain –de soulagement, d’appréhension aussi.

-J’aurais bien voulu rester, dit finalement Tsukishima en serrant ses doigts entre les siens.

-Tu peux encore, répondit Kuroo.

Malgré lui, l’espoir refit surface ; aussitôt rabattu lorsque Kei secoua la tête :

-Non, je ne peux vraiment pas. Mais la prochaine fois…

-Et ce sera quand ?

 Tsukishima aurait pu s’impatienter devant tant de questions ; il devait bien sentir la part de reproche en chacune d’elles. Pourtant il resta calme, et fit même un petit sourire d’excuse :

-Dès que je peux, je te le promets.

Cela suffit à Kuroo. Il l’étreignit longuement, la tête plongée dans le creux de son épaule, puis l’embrassa fougueusement alors que les portes du train commençaient à se fermer ; Kei grimpa à bord, puis se hâta de trouver un siège près de la vitre pour adresser à Kuroo quelques derniers signes. Le train s’ébranla enfin et démarra, et Tetsuro resta sur le quai à le regarder prendre de la vitesse, le visage de Tsukishima depuis longtemps disparu, mais agitant encore la main comme s’il pouvait le voir.

Il resta planté là une minute supplémentaire, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, puis se mit en quête d’Oikawa et Kageyama. A ce stade, il n’aurait été qu’à moitié étonné de les retrouver en train de faire quelque chose de stupide.

C’est donc du soulagement qui l’envahit en les trouvant tous les deux assis sur un banc, près d’un distributeur. Kageyama était en train de siroter un yaourt à boire, les yeux dans le vide, tandis qu’Oikawa était au téléphone, pris dans une conversation apparemment des plus drôles. Quand il vit Kuroo, il lui adressa un signe de paix :

-Je te laisse, Iwa-chan ! Je te raconterai la suite tout à l’heure ! Oui, oui !

Il raccrocha et bondit de son siège, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en s’avançant vers Kuroo :

-Pas trop dur, les adieux, Kuroo-chan ?

-La ferme, murmura Tetsuro.

Oikawa sut à sa mine défaite qu’il avait tapé là où ça faisait mal sans le vouloir, et n’insista pas. Ils retournèrent tous les trois vers le métro –Kageyama semblait totalement indifférent à leur compagnie, peut-être fatigué, et ne parla que pour leur dire qu’il rentrait, et qu’il prenait la rame inverse.

-Bye-bye, Tobio-chan ! A la prochaine ! le salua Oikawa avec sa pose caractéristique, yeux fermés, large sourire, agitant la main en guise d’au-revoir.

Un instant, Kuroo se souvint de la conversation à la piscine –la voix d’Oikawa alors, profonde, séductrice, aux antipodes de ce ton puéril et chantonnant. Kageyama ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça, cependant, et le regarda à peine, préférant adresser un salut plus formel à Kuroo avant de dévaler l’escalier qui menait à son quai.

Le retour fut tranquille pour les deux compères, seulement agrémenté par quelques banalités.

-J’espère que Tsukki est bien rentré. C’est trop tôt pour lui envoyer un message, tu crois ?

-On reverra sûrement Tobio régulièrement, cette année, à toutes les soirées de Bokuto.

-Je me demande s’il voulait vraiment dormir ici.

-Rappelle-moi d’appeler Iwa-chan en rentrant.

La soirée fut paisible après toutes les activités de la journée, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se souhaiter bonne nuit. Kuroo sentait la fatigue peser sur ses épaules, et s’allonger fut une vraie délivrance ; mais toutes ses pensées de la journée ne firent qu’apparaître, plus claires, devant ses yeux, et il ne trouva pas le sommeil.

S’il songeait à tout ce qu’ils avaient fait à quatre ce jour-là… Tsukishima et lui, d’abord ; ils s’étaient embrassés, touchés du bout des doigts, tenu la main. Oikawa et Kageyama… ils étaient aussi intimes qu’eux, finalement. Plus, peut-être, tressaillit Kuroo en revoyant l’épisode du boxer, du gyoza, des chatouilles. A se demander qui allait conclure en premier, rumina-t-il en se tournant vers le mur mitoyen entre la chambre d’Oikawa et la sienne ; entre Tsukishima qui semblait tout gêné à l’idée de dormir avec lui et Oikawa qui y allait franchement, les choses risquaient de s’équilibrer assez vite. Un bref instant, une piqûre de jalousie l’aiguillonna, mais il la repoussa : ce n’était pas une compétition, et leurs relations étaient de toute façon radicalement différentes.

C’est ce qu’il se disait, du moins, se fondant sur les confidences d’Oikawa ; « Je ne me vois pas partager des choses avec lui, pas de tendresse, pas de fous rires, rien qui ne fasse un vrai couple… ». Mais n’y avait-il pas de la tendresse au restaurant, lorsqu’il prenait soin de le nourrir ? N’était-ce pas un fou rire qu’ils avaient eus, à deux sur le tapis à se faire des chatouilles ? Oikawa se voilait la face, Kuroo en était convaincu. Cette journée était déjà un double rendez-vous… et Tetsuro espérait qu’il s’en rende bientôt compte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses s'accélèrent !


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errant entre "Fais un Voeu", "Memento Amari", la traduction de "La Résidence" ("The Dorms"), voilà enfin un peu de temps dégager pour publier Stabilisateur ! Il est temps que l'oikage se concrétise!   
> Bonne lecture~

Une semaine s’écoula, riches en événements et en découvertes ; après tout, c’était la rentrée en troisième année, la rencontre avec les nouveaux membres du club de volley, de nouveaux cours, de nouveaux professeurs, et déjà du travail. En parallèle, Kuroo se devait aussi d’appeler Tsukishima chaque soir, et ils se racontaient comment se passaient leurs rentrées respectives pendant de longues heures au téléphone. Au fond, Tetsuro avait l’espoir que ce rapprochement pourrait convaincre Tsukki de revenir le voir assez vite –et un peu plus longtemps, même s’il le savait fort occupé.

La reprise des activités sportives relançait aussi toutes les vieilles rivalités, et Kuroo dut répondre à des tas de messages d’autres joueurs avides de compétition –Lev, qu’il retrouverait dans les tournois cette année, Yaku toujours prêt à le narguer, Daishou qui n’attendait que le moment de le battre… Et Bokuto, qui surpassa de loin les autres en envoyant des files entières de messages en majuscules pour hurler que Kageyama était dans son équipe, oui, Kageyama, meilleur passeur lycéen, le passeur titulaire de l’équipe jeune nationale je vous prie, et que cette année, les Nationales seraient à eux pour sûr. Il n’avait pas manqué de faire à Kuroo le compte-rendu des premiers entraînements, qui se passaient apparemment à merveille, et le central ne pouvait qu’imaginer de quelle motivation débordante il devait faire preuve.

Bokuto et ses coéquipiers avaient pris l’habitude d’organiser des soirées dans un gros bar de la ville, le vendredi ou le samedi soir. C’était avant tout destiné à créer des liens entre les différents membres de l’équipe, mais bientôt chacun avait ramené ses amis, et c’était rapidement devenu le repère des volleyeurs universitaires ; Oikawa et Kuroo y allaient régulièrement, conviés par Bokuto. L’attraction principale de la soirée était Bokuto lui-même, par ailleurs, qui dépensait ses bourses en alcool et en faisait profiter tout le monde.

Ils furent donc naturellement invités en ce premier vendredi soir. Kuroo avait proposé à Tsukishima de venir, mais il avait ses propres soirées d’intégration et ne pouvait pas se libérer, ce qui l’avait un peu déçu ; mais l’enthousiasme de revoir tous les anciens joueurs de seconde, qu’il avait connus en terminale, suffisait à l’exciter. Quand il vit Oikawa sortir de la salle de bain en chemise blanche, les cheveux savamment ébouriffés et le sourire éclatant, il ne put que se dire que lui aussi devait avoir hâte de retrouver d’anciens cadets… et un en particulier, qui serait forcément présent ce soir.

De son côté, Kuroo ne s’était pas spécialement apprêté pour la soirée. T-shirt plutôt moulant, d’un rouge sang –sa couleur préférée depuis Nekoma-, jean noir un peu délavé ; il passa sa main dans ses cheveux hérissés en guise de peigne, les trouva très bien alors même qu’ils tombaient sur son œil, et il n’en fallut pas plus avant qu’ils sortent.

A peine eurent-ils poussé la porte du bar que l’énorme rire de Bokuto leur parvenait. Ils le repérèrent tout de suite, en train d’asséner de grandes claques dans le dos de Kageyama en riant –probablement le jeune passeur avait-il dit quelque chose qui l’avait amusé ; de toute façon, Bokuto n’allait sûrement pas lâcher son nouveau coéquipier de la soirée. Il repéra tout de même Kuroo et Oikawa lorsque la porte se referma, et les héla de loin :

-Eh ! Kuroo, Oikawa ! Par ici !

Ils firent leur chemin à travers le bar bondé, entre les gens en petits groupes serrés, une bière à la main, en train de discuter dans une atmosphère enfumée. Bokuto et Kageyama étaient assis au comptoir, et ils finirent par les rejoindre.

-Vous avez vu ! s’écria Bokuto en accrochant son bras autour des épaules de Kageyama. C’est mon nouveau passeur ! Il me fait des passes !

-C’est pas mal pour un passeur, soupira Kuroo.

-Oui, mais ce sont des passes exceptionnelles ! Oikawa, tu connais Kageyama ?

Oikawa prit un instant un air blasé, plutôt similaire à celui de Kageyama par ailleurs, qui semblait avoir hâte que Bokuto le lâche ; mais aussitôt son expression s’illumina dans cette façade d’enjouement que Kuroo connaissait bien :

-Quoi, Tobio-chan ? Mais c’est mon cher, mon adorable, mon précieux petit cadet ! Tu ne savais pas ça ?

-J’avoue que la ressemblance est frappante, gloussa Kuroo.

La mâchoire de Bokuto se décrocha, puis il se mit aussitôt à bondit d’enthousiasme, ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête et le sourire immense :

-Non, sérieux ! Trop bien !

Il se pencha ensuite vers Kageyama et lui pinça la joue –le passeur fit la grimace, mais se laissa faire, visiblement déjà habitué à se faire considérer comme un animal de compagnie par son attaquant phare :

-Tobio-chan ! Tobio-chan, dis-donc !

Kuroo sourit d’un air de connivence au regard de détresse que Kageyama lui adressa, et appela le barman pour se faire servir. Il venait juste de prendre sa première gorgée de bière quand une voix susurrante se fit entendre :

-Sssalut, Kuroo. Comment va, depuis le temps ?

Il se retourna pour tomber face à Daishou, son rival attitré. Toujours les mêmes yeux de serpent, les mêmes cheveux lisses, le même bout de langue au coin des lèvres ; et à son bras, une jolie jeune femme qui sourit chaleureusement à Kuroo. Le central n’était pas des plus volontaires pour discuter avec lui –ça se finissait systématiquement en fight- mais Daishou semblait inoffensif avec sa copine à ses côtés, et Kuroo ne se priva pas de commencer les embrouilles :

-Mika-chan, toujours aussi ravissante !

Daishou plissa le nez, et rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, comme un serpent prend du recul pour attaquer :

-Pourquoi tu n’irais pas voir tes coéquipiers, hein ? Je les ai vus, dans le coin là-bas.

Kuroo suivit son regard pour voir ses anciens joueurs assis à une table ; Yaku, Lev et sa sœur, Yamamoto… Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir emmené Kenma, même s’il aurait sûrement refusé de venir pour mieux se consacrer à ses jeux vidéo. Il attrapa donc Oikawa par le bras pour le tirer vers ses amis, et celui-ci le suivit de bon gré, visiblement peu désireux de contempler Kageyama se faire chouchouter par Bokuto.

Le bar était vaste et divisé en plusieurs espaces. D’abord le comptoir, puis toutes les tables et chaises pour se poser entre amis ; et une piste de danse, avec des projecteurs multicolores et une petite estrade pour faire jouer des groupes. Il n’y en avait pas ce soir-là, mais la musique filtrait à travers les enceintes, et un début d’ambiance commençait à se créer alors que les bières défilaient. Quelques joueurs, les plus éméchés, se dandinaient sur la piste, rendus audacieux par l’effet de groupe, et le volume de la musique augmenta alors qu’ils étaient rejoints par de plus en plus de monde. Kuroo et Oikawa étaient toujours à la table de Nekoma, désormais seuls –les autres étant partis danser- et Akaashi, qui se joignait régulièrement à eux. L’ex-passeur de Fukurodani était de bonne humeur ce soir-là, suivant Bokuto des yeux, facilement repérable grâce à sa voix de stentor ; soit en train de traîner Kageyama derrière lui, soit l’appelant désespérément lorsque le passeur essayait de lui échapper. Oikawa laissait échapper de petits rires à tous ses commentaires :

-Le roi se fait véritablement vénérer… ou asservir, je ne sais pas trop.

-Oh, il ne tardera pas à comprendre comment fonctionne Bokuto, le rassura Akaashi.

Au même moment, comme s’il les avait entendus, Bokuto poussa un cri perçant :

-Kageyamaaaaa !

-Le digne successeur du « Akaaaashi », sourit Kuroo.

Le concerné lui adressa un léger clin d’œil, peu soucieux d’être remplacé, et il se retourna pour voir Bokuto qui cherchait apparemment quelqu’un –on devinait aisément qui. Puis Kuroo l’entendit pouffer de rire, et dirigea comme lui son regard vers la piste : Kageyama était en train de slalomer entre les danseurs, jetant des regards inquiets vers son capitaine en se demandant s’il lui avait échappé. Oikawa l’aperçut aussi, et repoussa aussitôt sa chaise : Kuroo comprit que c’était l’ouverture qu’il attendait depuis le début de la soirée.

-Je dois aller aider un cadet en détresse, dit-il avec un sourire joueur.

Il se hâta se rejoindre la piste de danse, non sans adresser à Kuroo un dernier clin d’œil. Celui-ci lui répliqua avec son sourire le plus emblématique, et ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu’il s’avançait vers Tobio, qui lui tournait le dos ; Oikawa posa sa main sur son épaule, Kageyama sursauta (croyant probablement que Bokuto l’avait retrouvé), et Kuroo vit Oikawa articuler quelques mots ; probablement quelque chose comme « Tu te caches, Tobio-chan ? ». Puis il le prit par la main et le tira vers le centre de la piste, où les autres danseurs les dissimulaient, noyés dans une fumée traversée d’éclats de lumière.

Kuroo sourit pour lui-même en se disant que son colocataire aurait probablement gain de cause ce soir. Peut-être pas jusqu’au bout, mais il pouvait déjà bien entamer les choses, et Kuroo savait qu’il n’hésiterait pas s’il avait une occasion. Akaashi lui lança un drôle de regard –sûrement comprenait-il déjà en grande partie ce qui se passait, il avait toujours eu une très bonne intuition ; mais avant même qu’il ouvre la bouche, Bokuto se laissa tomber sur la chaise désertée par Oikawa. Il était en sueur même sans avoir dansé, à force de bouger partout et de crier, et ses cheveux s’aplatissaient un peu :

-Vous n’avez pas vu Kageyama ?

-Non, désolé, répondit Akaashi.

Il avait menti sans ciller, mais son regard se posa sur Kuroo une fraction de seconde. Puis, le passeur détourna facilement l’attention de Bokuto en lui demandant comment s’étaient passées ses vacances, et le champion se lança dans une longue tirade. Ils finirent par reprendre une conversation à trois, essentiellement tournée vers les espérances pour la saison sportive, et Kuroo décida de les laisser à deux pour aller faire un tour sur la piste de danse, et peut-être retrouver la trace de son colocataire.

Il erra donc entre les corps en mouvement, aperçut Lev se balancer sur place sans savoir quoi faire, et Yamamoto essayer de traîner un Yaku à moitié ivre dans une battle. Les ex-capitaines d’Ubugawa et Shinzen étaient là aussi, en train de se chercher des noises dans un coin, et Daishou dansait avec Mika, sobrement, comme si toutes les musiques étaient propices à un slow. Kuroo lui-même se laissa emporter par l’atmosphère et esquissa quelques pas pour se fondre dans la masse, puis, enfin, il repéra Oikawa et Kageyama.

Ils étaient en train de danser, face à face et très près l’un de l’autre ; sans se toucher, cependant, mais Kuroo ne doutait pas qu’ils en seraient bientôt là. Ils avaient tous les deux bu, cela se voyait à leurs gestes plus libres, moins conscients de leur entourage, concentrés l’un sur l’autre. Tetsuro resta à quelques pas d’eux pour les observer, ressentant le même sentiment qu’à la piscine –mais cette fois, il pouvait les voir. Oikawa était aussi désirable que d’habitude, ses cheveux en mèches rebelles, ses joues colorées par l’alcool et la danse, et sa chemise blanche lui collait au torse en laissant aisément deviner la peau dessous ; ses mouvement étaient sûrs, sensuels, plein de promesses, et auraient fait succomber n’importe qui –et Kuroo dirigea son attention sur Kageyama avant de se laisser troubler par son colocataire.

Il n’avait jamais vu danser Tobio –peut-être une fois en camp d’été, avant le barbecue de fin de séjour, mais c’était loin de pouvoir être appelé une danse. A vrai dire, il n’avait jamais espéré que le passeur puisse  se débrouiller sur une piste –il avait l’air trop asocial, ça ne devait pas être son truc du tout ; trop maladroit, trop coincé, trop timide à défaut, plutôt le genre grognon à rester dans un coin et regarder les autres s’amuser. Mais le Kageyama qu’il avait sous les yeux avait désormais dix-huit ans, confiance en lui, de l’alcool dans les veines, et Kuroo resta un moment sans voix devant le rythme qui parcourait son corps, en osmose avec la musique, et les ondulations de ses hanches –où le sourire de prédateur sur le visage d’Oikawa puisait certainement son origine.

Kuroo détourna les yeux –là aussi, il risquait de laisser son regard s’attacher un peu trop au corps de Tobio. C’était sa première soirée depuis qu’il était avec Kei, et il avait eu l’habitude d’en profiter pour séduire, lui aussi ; voler quelques baisers à l’occasion d’un collé-serré langoureux, payer des verres à une proie éventuelle –et même s’il finissait relativement peu par poursuivre les choses chez elle ou dans sa chambre, c’était tout de même un bon moyen de s’amuser.

Il s’éloigna des deux passeurs, peu désireux de rompre leur moment, et se fit repérer par la sœur de Lev, Alisa, qui tendit ses mains vers lui pour l’entraîner ; il dansa un moment avec elle, mais finit par avoir soif et l’abandonna au profit du comptoir. Décidant qu’il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort qu’une bière, il demanda un shot de vodka, et venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu’une voix enjouée se fit entendre à côté de lui :

-La même chose !

Il se retourna pour voir un jeune homme blond, aux grands yeux sombres, qui lui adressa un sourire amusé :

-Salut, Kuroo.

-Ah, Miya numéro un, sourit Kuroo en retour. Où est le deuxième ?

-Quelque part là-bas, répondit Atsumu avec un geste vague vers la piste.

Tetsuro connaissait ce joueur depuis le lycée, des Nationales lors de son année de terminale ; tous les deux s’étaient fait battre par Karasuno. Ils étaient ensuite tombés l’un contre l’autre au tournoi universitaire de juin, avec une victoire de l’équipe d’Oikawa et Kuroo ; mais comme leurs facs étaient assez proches, c’était aussi l’équipe de prédilection pour les matchs d’entraînement. Les deux joueurs avaient donc souvent eu l’occasion de discuter, le plus souvent de volley et en particulier sur Karasuno, les Nationales et l’équipe jeune. Kuroo n’avait rien contre Miya Atsumu ; mais parfois, il se sentait un peu mal à l’aise devant ce sourire narquois et ces yeux pétillants.

Ils trinquèrent avant de boire, et Kuroo sentit avec délice le liquide lui brûler la gorge.

-A la nouvelle saison, lança Miya en faisant claquer son verre sur le comptoir. Pour le même objectif depuis le collège, et tous les ans qui ont suivi –les Nationales, y aller, et puis les gagner… Mon équipe est plutôt bonne, cette année. J’ai confiance.

-La mienne aussi, murmura Kuroo. Mais celle de Bokuto a aussi toutes ses chances.

-Oui, j’ai vu ça, marmonna Atsumu. Tobio et lui vont faire un duo plutôt étrange, mais… s’ils se trouvent…

Il haussa les épaules, puis alluma son téléphone. Kuroo l’imita, se décida à envoyer quelques messages à Kei pour savoir comment se passait sa soirée, sans vraiment espérer de réponse ; ce fut avec plaisir qu’il vit qu’il était connecté, et ils discutèrent un moment par message. Tsukishima aussi avait dû boire, vu les fautes qu’il faisait, très inhabituelles –mais était encore assez lucide pour se moquer de Yamaguchi, lequel, d’après ses dires, ne tenait pas du tout l’alcool.

Ils finirent par se souhaiter bonne nuit, et Kuroo reprit conscience du bar et de l’atmosphère qui l’entourait. Miya était parti depuis un moment, et il remarqua avec surprise que le lieu s’était quelque peu désempli –mais il avait été plongé dans ses messages, sirotant cocktail sur cocktail, et n’avait pas vraiment remarqué que l’heure tournait. Il chercha des yeux sa table : Yaku y était de retour avec Alisa et Lev, discutant paisiblement, mais pas de trace de Bokuto ni Akaashi, ni, d’ailleurs, d’Oikawa et Kageyama. Les danseurs formaient encore une foule compacte, ils devaient toujours y être, songea Kuroo ; mais il fut aussitôt détrompé par l’apparition soudaine de Bokuto à côté de lui :

-Hey hey, Kuroo, lança-t-il comme à son habitude, mais le central décela un manque d’entrain étonnant.

-Oya, répondit-il donc, curieux. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Bokuto plongea le nez dans son verre, puis geignit :

-Je voulais présenter Kageyama à Kiryuu (il désigna une table un peu plus loin, où le champion était tranquillement assis), mais ça ne va pas être possible ce soir.

Il afficha une expression enfantine peinée, ses cheveux d’habitude hérissés retombant misérablement.

-Pourquoi, tu ne l’as toujours pas retrouvé ? ricana Kuroo.

-Si, soupira Bokuto en faisant la moue. Mais je n’ose pas le déranger…

Il désigna la piste de danse d’un signe de tête, et Kuroo se retourna sur son tabouret, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose dans la foule mouvante. Juste des silhouettes, brièvement illuminées, il n’arriverait pas à retrouver le passeur là-dedans… Puis il comprit. Ce n’était pas la piste de danse qu’il devait regarder, mais un des murs qui l’encadraient, contre lequel Oikawa et Kageyama s’embrassaient langoureusement.

-Ah, dit-il simplement.

Il était temps, songea-t-il sans décoller ses yeux du couple. Oikawa avait probablement plaqué Tobio contre le mur avant de lui fourrer sa langue au fin fond des amygdales. Ils avaient tous les deux l’air de prendre du bon temps, et quelques curieux leur lançaient des regards amusés en passant ; Kuroo ne savait pas depuis quand cela durait, mais en tout cas, c’était bien parti pour continuer encore un bout de temps.

La soirée commençait à s’essouffler, néanmoins, et les joueurs rentraient peu à peu  chez eux. Kuroo s’occupait sur son téléphone en attendant qu’Oikawa daigne le rejoindre, ce qu’il fit un bon quart d’heure plus tard, se hissant sur le tabouret à côté de Kuroo en  passant ostensiblement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Alors ? demandant Kuroo en lui adressant un sourire complice.

-Pas mal, répondit Oikawa avec un regard embrasé. Pas mal du tout.

Il prit le verre de Kuroo, encore à moitié rempli, et le vida d’une traite ; puis, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour rétablir un semblant de coiffure (Kuroo ne doutait pas que les doigts de Tobio s’y soient glissés pendant le baiser), il demanda :

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-A deux seulement ?

Il n’avait honnêtement aucune idée de la réponse. Vu comme les choses étaient engagées, autant ramener Kageyama à l’appartement, qu’Oikawa et lui puissent terminer leur soirée ; mais d’un autre côté, prendre à trois le métro, eux prêts à se sauter dessus et Kuroo à côté, risquait d’être hautement embarrassant.

-Oui, la conclusion sera pour une autre fois, sourit Oikawa avec un clin d’œil.

Kuroo hocha la tête, soulagé. Il avait envie de poser des questions, mais ne savait pas comment s’y prendre sans être indiscret. Il reprit donc simplement les mêmes mots que quelques semaines plus tôt :

-Alors, vous êtes ensemble ?

-Non, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, répondit Oikawa en récupérant sa veste.

 -Mais…

-Embrasser ne veut pas dire officialiser, Kuroo-chan, chantonna son colocataire en lui décochant un sourire rayonnant.

-Tout le monde vous a vus.

-Grand bien leur fasse. Tu viens ?

Le central n’insista pas. Il pouvait comprendre qu’Oikawa ne veuille pas prendre de choix tout de suite ; Kageyama ne devait pas être facile à vivre tous les jours, surtout avec leurs antécédents. Mais les gens allaient parler –et peut-être Tobio allait-il aussi se faire des idées de son côté. La soirée s’arrêta tout de même là pour eux, et ils n’en reparlèrent plus.

Kuroo, pourtant, restait dubitatif. Dès le lendemain, en parlant par messages à un Tsukishima à la gueule de bois, il raconta ce qui s’était passé, et Kei sembla tout aussi perplexe :

« J’ai envie de dire qu’il est temps, et ils pourront démarrer une dynastie comme ça. Mais ce sont deux connards donc ça ne va pas durer »

Cela n’avançait pas vraiment Tetsuro, et il mit tout cela de côté la semaine suivante, concentré sur ses études. Il remarqua pourtant bien qu’Oikawa était plus souvent sur son téléphone que d’habitude –mais ça pouvait être pour n’importe quel motif… C’était du moins ce qu’il se disait avant de surprendre plusieurs notifications lorsque son colocataire laissait traîner son portable, qui venaient toutes de « Tobio-chan ».

Ce n’était donc pas qu’une soirée sans suite : il se sentit un peu victorieux à cette idée. En parallèle, lui commençait à se sentir seul sans Tsukishima ; ça ne faisait que deux semaines, mais le temps lui pesait. Ils avaient beau s’appeler tous les soirs et s’envoyer des messages à longueur de journée, ça ne compensait pas la chaleur d’une présence, et l’idée d’un petit voyage à Sendai commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Et du même coup, ça laisserait l’appartement libre à Oikawa.

Il prit donc des billets pour Miyagi sur un coup de tête, le jeudi soir, et travailla tard pour se laisser du temps le week-end. Kei était aux anges de cette surprise, et Kuroo ne l’avait encore jamais vu si heureux –et cela l’émouvait, au fond, c’était une preuve sincère de leur affection l’un pour l’autre. Oikawa le laissa partir avec un petit sourire de connivence –Kuroo avait proposé de prendre un hôtel, mais Tsukishima lui avait simplement dit que son dortoir était assez grand pour deux… Ce qui prévoyait une bonne soirée en perspective. Si le central avait eu quelques doutes lors de leurs derniers moments ensemble, cette première nuit à deux qu’initiait Tsukishima le rassurait immensément.

Il arriva donc le vendredi soir et retrouva Tsukki sur le quai. Il était seul, et Kuroo sourit tranquillement à cette constatation –il avait eu un peu peur que Yamaguchi soit de la partie. Ils purent donc aller au restaurant et profiter de leur soirée paisiblement, et Kuroo ne se privait pas pour dire toutes sortes de choses pour faire rougir Tsukishima –pas encore très osées, mais il espérait qu’ils sautent le pas ce soir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le dortoir de Kei, une pièce plutôt large et confortable pour un étudiant ; Kuroo reluqua aussitôt le lit double, mais Tsukishima ne semblait pas si hâtif d’entamer les choses sérieuses :

-Tu veux regarder un film ?

-Pourquoi pas, se contenta de répondre Kuroo avec son sourire habituel. Lequel ?

Peut-être espérait-il, au moins, quelque chose de romantique à défaut d’être érotique, un film qui lui donnerait l’occasion d’embrasser Tsukishima, de se faire de petits sourires complices…

-Jurassic Park.

Il y avait de l’émerveillement dans ses yeux, et Kuroo pouvait discerner le petit garçon fan de dinosaures derrière le jeune homme à l’apparence maîtrisée. Et, attendri, il ne put qu’accepter.

Tout le long du film, cependant, son téléphone ne cessa de vibrer, et il finit par le mettre en silencieux avant que Kei le lui reproche. Il dut donc patienter deux heures pour que le film s’achève, et lorsque Tsukishima alla aux toilettes après le générique, il put enfin ouvrir ses messages –une file de snaps de Bokuto. C’est vrai, c’était la soirée habituelle du vendredi pour eux à Tokyo; il les ouvrit et les fit défiler. Bokuto et Akaashi, classique du début de soirée ; puis quelques photos de la piste, et de nouveau des selfies, Bokuto au milieu avec ses coéquipiers –Kuroo identifia Kageyama sur la droite, qui ne regardait même pas l’objectif- puis, un peu plus tard et après quelques verres, visiblement, en train de grimacer entre les frères Miya. Un peu plus ivre, encore, à faire des signes de paix avec Komori, puis complètement déchiré, un bras autour du cou de Kageyama et l’autre posé sur les épaules d’Oikawa.

Kuroo s’arrêta sur l’image. Tous les trois avaient l’air de bien s’amuser, et le central espéra que Bokuto ne les ait pas dérangés pendant un de leurs moments privés –mais Oikawa ne semblait pas contrarié, donc il avait bon espoir. C’était le dernier pour l’instant –la soirée était loin d’être finie à Tokyo… et commençait tout juste à Sendai, songea-t-il avec un sourire réjoui lorsque Tsukishima revint dans la pièce. Il s’était changé pour se mettre en pyjama –de fait, un simple jogging gris ; il était torse nu, et Kuroo ne se priva pas de laisser ses yeux courir sur sa peau exposée.

Il l’attira contre lui, puis l’embrassa. D’abord de simples baisers volatiles sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, puis de plus en plus ardents. Il enleva ses lunettes d’une main pour l’embrasser tout à loisir et les déposa délicatement sur la table de chevet, prenant lentement le contrôle de la situation que Tsukishima semblait vouloir lui laisser. Kuroo l’allongea sous lui, puis retira son propre t-shirt avant de se remettre à l’embrasser, mais trouva moins de répondant, et Kei le repoussa doucement d’une main :

-Je… Kuroo, c’est ma… Je n’ai jamais fait ça, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le central se recula, un peu surpris. Lui avait déjà expérimenté depuis longtemps, et ne se privait pas pour enchaîner les conquêtes si les occasions se présentaient ; garçon, fille, dessus, dessous,  sentiments ou non, il avait voulu tout découvrir. Kei était plus jeune, c’était un fait… et ce n’était pas vraiment à Karasuno qu’il aurait pu découvrir les plaisirs charnels.

-Laisse-toi faire, lui susurra Kuroo.

Ce n’était pas, à la réflexion, la phrase la plus rassurante, et la suite en découla sûrement. Les baisers reprirent, Tsukishima faisait de son mieux pour le toucher, s’agripper à ses épaules, palper son torse, et Kuroo l’encourageait ; mais dès que sa main s’égara sur l’entrejambe de Kei, toujours couverte par le jogging, il se releva comme électrocuté et manqua d’asséner un coup de tête à Kuroo.

-Attends, haleta-t-il. Désolé… J’intellectualise trop ça, ça me…

Kuroo ne l’avait jamais vu si peu maître de lui-même, les joues rouges et dérobant son regard. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’air à l’aise… Avaient-ils été trop vite ? Il refoula sa frustration et serra Tsukishima sans ses bras, tendrement :

-On arrête là ?

La réponse tarda, mais confirma ses pensées :

-S’il te plaît.

-Pas de souci, répondit-il avec enjouement.

C’est normal, raisonna-t-il ; Tsukishima n’allait pas passer d’adolescent inexpérimenté à dieu du sexe en une première nuit. Il était du genre à trop penser, à se poser trop de questions, et ce n’était rien, ils iraient étape par étape. Ils passèrent la fin de soirée blottis l’un contre l’autre, et Kei sembla retrouver son aise en sachant que les choses n’iraient pas plus loin que quelques baisers.

Le lendemain, ils ne reparlèrent pas de la soirée, et si Tsukishima semblait un peu plus terne que d’habitude, il accepta toutes les marques d’affection que lui donnait Kuroo. Ils passèrent l’après-midi dehors et croisèrent quelques connaissances de Tsukki –un grand passeur au nom que Kuroo ne retint pas, un membre de ce que Kei appela le « mur de fer » et qui avait fait un camp avec lui, et Yachi, leur ancienne manageuse qui parut terrifiée par Tetsuro. Au lieu de rentrer, ils mangèrent de nouveau dehors, puis Kei insista pour aller au cinéma, et Kuroo eut l’impression qu’il cherchait à retarder le moment de rentrer.

Ce pressentiment fut confirmé par la suite. Plus ils se rapprochaient du dortoir de Tsukishima, plus celui-ci semblait se renfermer sur lui-même ; Kuroo avait beau lancer des conversations, jouer avec sa main ou même l’embrasser sur la joue, il réagissait de moins en moins. Et finalement, une fois qu’ils furent tous les deux assis sur le lit, Tetsuro ne put se résoudre à prendre les devants, et demanda simplement :

-Tu veux réessayer, ce soir ?

Tsukishima lui adressa un long regard sans répondre, et Kuroo déduisit aisément la réponse qu’il n’osait pas articuler. Il réfréna un soupir ; si ça avait été quelqu’un d’autre, à qui il aurait été moins attaché, sûrement aurait-il préféré s’en aller. Mais c’était Tsukki, il l’aimait sincèrement, et il ne pouvait pas le forcer –c’était son premier, après tout, les choses viendraient petit à petit… Il ne devait pas être prêt, ça faisait encore peu de temps qu’ils étaient en couple.

Kuroo l’accepta donc, et Kei sembla se détendre instantanément –s’était-il mis à ce point la pression pour ce soir ? Ils s’enlacèrent simplement, et Tetsuro changea de stratégie, préférant mettre le dialogue en avant –avec Tsukishima, c’était le plus important, la communication, la théorisation des choses.

-Comment ça se fait que tu n’aies jamais eu de copain ? murmura Kuroo, ses lèvres contre les cheveux blonds de Tsukishima, ses doigts caressant mécaniquement son dos.

-J’étais trop occupé, répondit simplement Kei. Avec les études et le volley.

-Le volley, répéta Kuroo avec amusement. Ce n’était donc pas… juste un club ?

-Tais-toi.

Tsukishima ne paraissait pas vexé, mais lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes, ce qui fit simplement rire Kuroo ; il le serra plus fort.

-C’est grâce au volley qu’on s’est rencontrés, reprit-il doucement.

-Oui, mais tu es le seul qui ait retenu mon attention.

-C’est méchant pour Yamaguchi, non ? Je suis sûr que ce gars crève d’amour pour toi.

Tsukishima pouffa de rire :

-Plutôt pour Yachi. Mais ça ne s’est toujours pas concrétisé.

-Que c’est mignon, ricana Kuroo. Si purs et innocents, inconscients des choses de la vie.

-On n’a pas le temps pour ça, quand on va aux Nationales tous les ans, répliqua Tsukishima, et Tetsuro le sentait sourire dans son cou. Hinata n’a sûrement jamais fantasmé sur autre chose que les passes du roi. Et le roi, d’ailleurs… eh bien, il n’y a pas de place dans son cerveau unicellulaire pour autre chose que le volley-ball.

-Mais quel médisant ! s’exclama Kuroo en souriant largement. Tu sais que c’est faux, en plus !

Après tout, Kei aussi avait assisté aux échanges entre Oikawa et Kageyama, et n’avait pas pu passer à côté de tout ce qui se tramait entre eux ; il était trop observateur pour cela. Tsukishima se pressa un peu plus contre Kuroo, et répondit à voix basse, l’air amusé mais déjà somnolent :

-Oui, je le sais. Mais j’aime trop l’embêter avec ça pour le reconnaître.

Ils s’endormirent là-dessus. Kuroo devait reprendre le train le lendemain, assez tôt ; le temps de se réveiller, paresser un peu au lit avant de se lever et de se préparer. Il rassembla enfin ses affaires, et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la gare.

-La prochaine fois, c’est moi qui viendrai, promit Tsukishima.

Il n’ajouta rien, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux donna à Kuroo l’impression qu’il promettait autre chose : de se rattraper pour la frustration qu’il lui avait infligée deux soirs de suite ? Peut-être, mais rien ne garantissait qu’il serait prêt la fois suivante. Kuroo n’ajouta rien, et se contenta de l’embrasser longuement avant de grimper à bord du train.


	6. 6

 

Kuroo profita du trajet pour lire ses messages de la veille, qu’il n’avait pas encore ouverts. Comme d’habitude, Bokuto l’avait spammé ; il commença par reprendre les snaps de la soirée, exclusivement des selfies avec d’autres joueurs et une tonne de filtres, puis les messages en eux-mêmes, rien de bien intéressant à part quelques images drôles. Oikawa lui avait simplement demandé à quelle heure il rentrait, le gratifiant entre deux emojis des corvées ménagères supplémentaires en raison de son absence. Kenma lui avait aussi envoyé des liens vers la sortie de nouveaux jeux vidéo, et Kuroo prit le temps de répondre à tous.

Le retour à l’appartement se fit dans le calme. Il trouva Oikawa allongé en travers du canapé, en tee-shirt et short de sport –sûrement rentrait-il d’un jogging- et qui le salua d’un large sourire.

-Alors, Kuroo-chan ? s’enquit-il immédiatement. Comment s’est passée ta petite virée à Miyagi ?

Kuroo poussa les jambes de son colocataire pour faire de la place sur le canapé, remarquant au passage les chaussettes à motifs soucoupes volantes, et s’y laissa lourdement tomber. Oikawa posa par défaut ses pieds sur la table basse, et se tourna vers Tetsuro, attendant sa réponse.

-Très bien, répondit lentement le central, puis, ne comprenant que trop bien l’éclat mutin au fond des prunelles de son ami : ne te fais pas d’idées, il ne s’est rien passé.

-Rien de rien ? s’étonna Oikawa, haussant les sourcils. Je suis déçu.

-Moi aussi, marmonna Kuroo, essayant de tempérer l’amertume dans ses paroles. Le reste, je n’ai rien à dire, ça m’a fait plaisir de le voir, mais bon, il n’a vraiment pas d’expérience et… et je sens que ma main droite va me tenir compagnie encore un moment.

Son colocataire se contenta de rire, puis se leva du canapé :

-Bon, si tu n’as rien de croustillant à me raconter, alors je vais me laver. Tu t’occupes du linge sale ?

-Ouais, t’inquiète, répondit distraitement Kuroo, encore pensif.

Ce n’est qu’après, une fois Oikawa enfermé dans la salle de bain et le panier de linge sale laissé dans le salon, qu’il pensa à demander comment s’était passée la soirée au bar. Plus tard, songea-t-il ; il était onze heures, il aurait tout le temps d’avoir son compte-rendu en mangeant.

Il bailla largement avant de se déterminer à faire le linge, et tira le panier dans une petite pièce où se trouvaient la machine à laver et le sèche-linge, et qui servait un peu de tout –débarras pour les objets encombrants, en partie dressing. Il commença à sortir les vêtements pour les mettre dans la machine à laver, retrouvant le short, le tee-shirt et les chaussettes qu’il avait vus sur Oikawa quelques minutes plus tôt, puis les sous-vêtements et une chemise –celle du vendredi, probablement.

Le tee-shirt qu’il retira ensuite du panier attira son attention ; simple, noir, une taille en dessous de celle d’Oikawa et de la sienne… Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Kuroo pour comprendre que quelqu’un était venu ici, et quelque chose lui soufflait très fortement à l’oreille qu’il devait s’agir de Kageyama Tobio. Le tee-shirt était sale, d’où sa présence dans le panier, et Kuroo préféra ne pas s’attarder sur le type de taches qui le parsemaient, ayant une assez bonne idée d’où elles auraient pu provenir. Il le fourra dans la machine comme le reste et continua.

Il avait terminé, et était en train de regarder ce qu’ils allaient manger à midi, quand Oikawa sortit enfin de la salle de bains habillé et coiffé. Kuroo l’observa du coin de l’œil pour voir s’il allait dire quelque chose d’abord, mais Oikawa ne semblait pas décidé et s’assit à table en sifflotant, sortant son téléphone.

Au fond, songea Kuroo en triturant les commandes de la plaque chauffante, il se sentait d’autant plus frustré de sa petite découverte. Alors que lui n’arrivait toujours pas à conclure après trois occasions, Oikawa obtenait ce qu’il voulait aussi simplement que ça. Il avait beau se raisonner –ce n’était qu’une nuit, rien de comparable à une relation sentimentale-, il se sentait un peu désappointé.

Ce n’est que plus tard, après manger et alors que Kuroo faisait la vaisselle, deuxième corvée pour compenser ses jours à Miyagi, qu’Oikawa évoqua le sujet. Il entra dans la cuisine presque timidement, s’adossa au mur et regarda Kuroo frotter les assiettes pendant un moment avant de lancer d’un ton détaché :

-Tobio va sûrement passer en fin d’après-midi. Il a laissé son tee-shirt ici, donc il viendra le récupérer.

Kuroo détourna ses yeux de l’évier pour diriger son regard vers Oikawa d’un air amusé. Celui-ci rougit à peine, mais développa tout de même :

-Okay, je l’ai ramené ici après la soirée vendredi. Enfin, hier matin très tôt. Je lui ai filé des affaires propres pour qu’il rentre et il doit aussi me les ramener.

Kuroo plissa les yeux et attendit ; Oikawa n’allait quand même pas faire l’ellipse de l’événement principal ! Celui-ci finit par céder devant les yeux dorés et inquisiteurs :

-C’était bien. Je crois que je le reverrai de temps en temps.

-Juste comme ça ?

-Peut-être, éluda Oikawa. Peut-être plus. J’attends de voir.

-Ohoh, siffla Kuroo.

Ainsi donc, Oikawa qui semblait résolu à ne pas s’attacher à son cadet se laissait tenter ? Cela rassurait un peu Kuroo, au fond ; et puis, c’était idéal qu’ils se mettent en couple en même temps, ils auraient l’occasion de faire des sorties à quatre, ça ne poserait pas de problème pour se partager l’appart…

La dernière des corvées était de plier et ranger le linge désormais sec, et Kuroo s’y attela sans rechigner. Il mit de côté le fameux tee-shirt, déposa la pile de vêtements d’Oikawa sur son lit et disposa les siens dans son armoire.

Lorsque quelqu’un frappa à la porte, il était de retour dans le salon, assis dans son fauteuil à jouer à la console pendant que son colocataire lisait sur le canapé. Oikawa lui fit signe de rester assis, posa son livre sur un accoudoir et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Kuroo ne put s’empêcher de se pencher un peu pour voir ce qui se passait, à savoir Kageyama dans l’embrasure de la porte qui se tenait là d’un air embarrassé.

-Tobio-chan ! l’accueillit Oikawa. Tu as mes vêtements, oui ? Parfait. Kuroo-chan, où est le T-shirt de Tobio ?

Kuroo ne s’était pas attendu à y être mêlé, et il trébucha un peu sur les mots en répondant :

-Euh… Dans ta chambre, au-dessus de ton armoire.

-Quelle idée, aussi, soupira son colocataire. Attends-là, toi.

Il disparut prestement, laissant Kageyama toujours sur le pas de la porte échanger un long regard gêné avec Kuroo dans le canapé.

-Salut, Kuroo-san, finit par dire Tobio à défaut d’autre chose.

-Ça va, Kageyama ? répondit simplement Tetsuro en arborant son sourire goguenard habituel, à moitié pour cacher son propre malaise. Bokuto te laisse un peu de liberté, au moins ?

-Un peu, marmonna le passeur.

Oikawa eut la bonne idée de réapparaître avec le T-shirt, qu’il fourra dans les mains de Kageyama tout sourire :

-Et voilà ! Passe une bonne journée, Tobio-chan !

Et il referma aussitôt la porte. Un silence de mort emplit la pièce pendant que Kuroo le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds.

-C’était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il toujours sous le choc.

-Quoi ? fit Oikawa de sa mine la plus innocente. Il venait récupérer son T-shirt. C’est fait.

-Tu lui as claqué la porte au nez !

Il bondit du canapé d’un air outré, ne sachant pas s’il devait d’abord engueuler Oikawa ou rouvrir la porte pour présenter des excuses à Kageyama.

-Je ne te suis plus, là. Vous vous cherchez depuis des semaines, tu concrétises hier, tu me dis que ça t’a plu, et là – ?

-Quoi ? Tu t’attendais à ce que je tombe à genoux pour le demander en mariage parce qu’on a passé une nuit ensemble ?

-Tu ne te saoules jamais toi-même, à être aussi extrême ? s’agaça Kuroo. Le garçon attendait que tu lui dises quelque chose !

-Il attendra encore un peu. Il faut savoir se rendre désirable, Kuroo-chan.

-Désirable, je sais pas trop si c’est ce qu’il pense de toi là maintenant. _Gros con_ me paraît une option plus probable.

Oikawa se contenta d’éclater de rire avant de s’enfermer dans sa chambre, et Kuroo se retrouva de nouveau dans le canapé à méditer sur ce qu’il avait vu. Tant qu’à faire, il en fit part à Tsukishima, avec la demande tacite de voir comment le prenait Kageyama, mais son petit-ami le perça immédiatement à jour et déclara tout net qu’il n’avait aucune envie de servir de prétexte à un Kageyama énervé.

La journée s’écoula sans autres heurts, et si Oikawa paraissait plutôt fier de lui les premiers jours qui suivirent, il ne tarda pas à s’assombrir. Kuroo l’observait de loin, sans vraiment oser le relancer ; ils n’avaient pas revu Kageyama depuis, mais le croiseraient probablement à la soirée vendredi, et ça risquait d’être tendu si l’aîné ne présentait pas ses excuses. Ce que Kuroo craignait aussi, c’est que les choses prennent de l’ampleur et que Bokuto finisse par s’en mêler… Aussi, le mercredi après leur entraînement, voyant l’échéance se rapprocher, il finit par essayer de pousser Oikawa à faire quelque chose :

-Tu devrais peut-être parler à Kageyama.

-C’est fait, répliqua Oikawa. Je crois qu’il ne veut pas me répondre.

Kuroo haussa les sourcils. Ainsi donc, il avait tout de même fait le premier pas ? Il hésitait à demander de plus amples détails quand Oikawa lui tendit son téléphone allumé sans le regarder. Le central le saisit pour voir le fil de discussion « Tobio-chan » se dérouler sous ses yeux :

 **Moi** , 16 :28 « Tobio-chan, désolé pour dimanche »

 **Tobio-chan** , 22 :40 « OK. »

 **Moi** , 22 :42 « … tu me pardonnes ? ;p »

 **Moi** , 23 :01 « s’il te plaît »

 **Moi** , 23 :15 « j’ai aimé la soirée avec toi »

 **Tobio-chan** , 23 :15 « OK. »

Kuroo pinça les lèvres. Oikawa méritait de telles réponses, bien sûr, mais ça le mettait en rogne plus que ça ne le faisait réfléchir.

-Je crois que tu l’as vraiment blessé, dit-il en rendant le téléphone à son propriétaire.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Oikawa d’une voix boudeuse et enfantine. Tobio est quelqu’un d’orgueilleux et de susceptible. J’ai tendance à l’oublier, comme il ne bronche pas avec moi d’habitude.

-Tu vas devoir faire avec.

-Personne ne m’y oblige.

Kuroo détourna les yeux, songeant au fond qu’il aimerait bien être assez persuasif pour ça. Un instant, l’idée de contacter Kageyama lui-même lui vint à l’esprit –après tout, il l’avait sur les réseaux sociaux, lui envoyer un message serait aisé ; mais il la repoussa, ce n’était pas son rôle. Et si jamais il essayait de passer par Bokuto, celui-ci allait à coup sûr tout faire capoter. Il resta un peu blasé quelques instants, puis laissa son esprit dériver à autre chose : Tsukishima et lui avaient un Skype de prévu le lendemain soir, et l’impatience le gagnait déjà.

Il espérait surtout faire avancer les choses. Cela faisait plus d’un mois et demi qu’ils étaient ensemble, et il était plus que temps que Tsukishima décomplexe et qu’ils puissent avoir leur première vraie nuit ensemble. Se chauffer un peu à l’écran pourrait peut-être le débloquer plus facilement ? Kuroo avait bien l’intention de tenter l’expérience.

Il s’installa donc sur son lit, jeudi soir, après avoir plus ou moins clairement dit à Oikawa de ne pas le déranger. Son ordinateur portable était allumé, il était connecté, n’attendait plus que Tsukishima ; pour lui faire la surprise, il s’était déjà mis torse nu, simplement vêtu d’un jogging gris. Il vérifia rapidement son reflet dans le retour de la caméra, ses cheveux d’encre hérissés comme toujours, et se composa son sourire signature quand son petit-ami apparut à l’écran.

Tsukishima ne releva pas, et ils entamèrent des banalités. Comment se passaient leurs semaines de cours, les entraînements au volley, ce que faisaient leurs familles et amis respectifs. Kuroo ne tarda pas à se lasser et commença à prendre des poses de plus en plus suggestives, quitte à bien centrer la caméra sur ses abdos. Puis, saisissant l’occasion d’un blanc après que Tsukishima a raconté comment Yachi avait confondu une araignée et une pince à cheveux, il lança, les paupières mi-closes et un vague sourire aux lèvres :

-Dis, Tsukki, tu veux jouer à un jeu ?

-Lequel ?

-Tu vas faire ce que je dis.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à un jeu, protesta Tsukishima.

-Oui, mais je t’obéirai aussi. Deal ?

-Deal.

Kuroo lança un regard lascif à la caméra, et ne manqua pas de se passer la langue sur les lèvres :

-Enlève ton T-shirt.

Tsukishima obtempéra sans faire d’histoires. Il s’était déjà mis torse nu la dernière fois, et n’en concevait pas de gêne particulière. C’était la suite qui risquait d’être plus épicée.

-Enlève ton jogging, ordonna Tsukishima à son tour.

Kuroo eut un sourire appréciateur. Voilà qui commençait bien. Il se fit un devoir de se rendre aussi désirable que possible en se déshabillant –c’est comme ça qu’on se rend désirable, songea-t-il, pique mentale à l’intention d’Oikawa. Il ne lui restait que son caleçon, mais il ne se priva pas pour autant de s’asseoir jambes écartées, le pc entre elles, laissant la focalisation sur les reliefs de son entrejambe déjà visibles sous le tissu.

-Satisfait ? dit-il d’une voix suave. Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Tsukishima, et même dans la mauvaise qualité de l’image, Kuroo pouvait voir ses joues rougir.

-Alors enlève le reste pour qu’on soit à égalité, sourit-il vicieusement.

Tsukishima ne renâcla pas, même s’il n’osa pas regarder la caméra en ôtant ses vêtements. Quand il ne se retrouva plus qu’en caleçon lui aussi, il releva un regard confus vers Kuroo, comme se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien lui demander. La suite logique était de lui dire d’enlever son dernier vêtement… Kuroo pouvait voir les mécanismes du raisonnement passer sur son visage et attendit, patiemment, un rictus logé au coin des lèvres.

-Je vais devoir le faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-S’il te plaît, répondit Tsukishima.

Tetsuro ne se gêna pas. Il glissa ses doigts sous les élastiques de son caleçon et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses pour le jeter plus loin, révélant une virilité à demi dressée qu’il se refusa à cacher, reprenant sa première pose. Tsukishima resta silencieux un moment, puis, d’une petite voix :

-Je dois le faire aussi ?

-Seulement si tu veux, répondit Kuroo.

Il craignit un instant que les choses s’arrêtent là sans vrai progrès. Mais Tsukishima se fit violence, visiblement, et retira lentement son propre vêtement. S’il n’osa pas s’afficher comme Kuroo, au moins ce dernier pouvait-il voir, du moins avant que Tsukishima ne se couvre de ses mains, probablement gêné par le sourire carnassier apparu sur les lèvres de son petit-ami.

-Tu es beau, dit Kuroo, décidant de le rassurer. Bien fait. Tu n’as pas honte, j’espère ?

-Un peu plus que toi, rétorqua Tsukishima, mais pas vraiment.

Ses mains s’écartèrent lentement, et ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant un moment.

-Est-ce que ça t’excite ? chuchota Kuroo.

-Oui, avoua Tsukishima. Toi aussi.

Pas besoin de lui poser la question, l’image était bien assez révélatrice, et Kuroo se contenta de sourire pour le reconnaître, laissant courir un doigt sur la longueur raide de son membre, cueillant au bout une première goutte qui menaçait de tomber sur le drap.

-Tu aimerais avoir ça dans ton lit ? poursuivit-il avec un regard brûlant, se penchant un peu vers l’écran.

-Oui…

-Ce souhait sera bientôt réalisé, alors. Tu as le droit de te caresser… Kei.

L’usage du prénom dut faire craquer Tsukishima, car il glissa une main timide entre ses cuisses pour se prendre en main, lançant de temps en temps un regard furtif à la caméra. Il n’avait sûrement jamais fait ce genre de chose, pas devant quelqu’un en tout cas, mais ses progrès faisaient oublier à Kuroo la maladresse de ses gestes.

-Ouais, comme ça, susurra-t-il en commençant à se toucher lui-même.

Il aurait bien voulu un long regard langoureux, et fut comblé quand Kei releva les yeux de sa main pour fixer la caméra. Il s’arma d’un sourire encourageant, à demi allongé sur les draps, sur un coude et la tête posée sur sa paume, l’autre occupée à faire des va-et-vient réguliers.

-Prends mon rythme, murmura-t-il avec une voix qui commençait à être hachée. Suis-moi, Tsukki.

Les choses s’accélérèrent, et Tsukishima laissa progressivement tomber ses défenses pour obéir à Kuroo, concentré sur l’écran pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Si l’aîné décida de ne pas recourir à des gémissements outranciers, par égard à son voisin de chambre, il entendait clairement de petits sons s’échapper de la gorge de Kei, et cela le poussa vers le final :

-Viens avec moi, pantela-t-il vers l’écran.

Tsukishima termina quelques mouvements avant lui, et Kuroo se félicita d’où en étaient arrivées les choses. Il adressa un charmant sourire à la caméra en s’emparant d’un paquet de mouchoirs posé sur sa table de chevet pour éponger son bas-ventre, puis, une fois usagés, les jeta à travers la chambre et s’assit de nouveau :

-Ça t’a plu ?

-Oui, confessa Tsukishima.

Il avait l’air de regretter un peu de s’être laissé emporter si loin, mais Kuroo n’y accorda pas d’importance cette fois ; il aurait le temps de s’en remettre avant qu’ils fassent ça ensemble dans le même lit.

-J’ai hâte de te voir, déclara Kuroo avec un sourire amoureux –assez d’érotisme pour la soirée, Tsukishima avait eu son compte, mieux valait terminer sur une note romantique.

-J’essaierai de venir à Tokyo le week-end prochain, déclara Tsukishima. Tu seras là ?

-Toujours, pour toi. Ce serait génial. Tu me tiendras au courant ?

-La semaine prochaine, oui. Je vais y aller, maintenant, j’ai cours tôt demain. Bonne nuit, Kuroo-san.

-Bonne nuit, Tsukki, répondit Kuroo. Je t’aime.

-Je t’aime aussi.

Il lui accorda un petit sourire avant de couper la liaison, et Kuroo se retrouva seul dans son lit, nu comme un ver et face à son ordinateur. Il l’éteignit en soupirant d’aise, satisfait de voir que les choses étaient en bonne voie, et le déposa sous son lit avant d’éteindre la lumière et de tirer ses couvertures. Au moins, il pouvait dormir serein ce soir-là.

Serein, remarqua-t-il le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, toujours sur son petit nuage, n’était pas vraiment le mot du jour pour caractériser Oikawa. Celui-ci émergea de sa chambre en retard, les cheveux en bataille et sans gel –une vue rare et que Kuroo ne manquait jamais de railler-, les yeux collés et l’air grognon.

-Qu’est-ce que t’as ? demanda-t-il finalement en faisant son sac. Mal dormi ?

-Mouais. Je ne sais pas si je sortirai, ce soir.

-Oh, allez, ricana Kuroo. Dis surtout que t’as peur de voir Kageyama.

-Faux. Je lui ai dit que je devais lui parler, si ça te fait plaisir de l’entendre, répliqua Oikawa en se noyant dans les profondeurs de sa tasse de café.

-Ohohoh ? Est-ce le moment d’une confession rose et guimauve ?

-Dans tes rêves. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire, et figure-toi que c’est ce qui me prenait la tête cette nuit.

Kuroo le laissa là pour aller se préparer, mais ces quelques mots lui donnaient des raisons d’espérer que les choses s’arrangeraient autant pour Oikawa ce soir-là que pour lui la veille. La journée passa rapidement, et il s’aventura même à envoyer des messages coquins à Tsukishima à la pause du midi ; l’entraînement du soir fut plutôt fructueux. En prenant le temps de boire entre deux attaques, Kuroo eut la pensée subite que tous faisaient exactement la même chose –à ce moment, Kageyama et Bokuto s’entraînaient aussi, ainsi que tous les autres joueurs, Daishou, les Miya, Ushijima, Sakusa. Tsukishima, aussi, et il rêva un instant qu’ils se retrouveraient peut-être aux Nationales.

Le temps de rentrer, de se doucher, de s’habiller pour la soirée, le soir était tombé sur la capitale, quoique les températures restassent agréables. Kuroo se contenta de passer rapidement devant le miroir pour s’assurer qu’il était présentable, mais Oikawa passa un certain temps dans la salle de bains.

-Tu sors en smoking ou quoi ? finit par crier Kuroo en tambourinant à la porte.

Quand elle s’ouvrit, cependant, son colocataire était juste vêtu d’un T-shirt blanc et fin, sobre excepté une marque cousue dans un coin, et d’un jean noir. La seule différence notoire était que ses cheveux, après la douche, retombaient un peu plus que d’habitude, ce qui sortait un peu de l’ordinaire tout en lui conférant une autre sorte de charme.

Kuroo plissa un peu les yeux : le choix du style n’était pas anodin. S’il dansait, la transpiration collerait le t-shirt à sa peau et ne laisserait rien à l’imagination. Il deviendrait quasiment transparent, moulant son torse en détail. Le central soupira ; de toute façon, quoi que portait Oikawa, il restait plus séduisant que n’importe quel autre joueur de la soirée. Et il n’y avait pas que Kageyama pour fantasmer dessus, ça, Kuroo en était certain.

Ils arrivèrent assez tard, et la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Les deux compères commencèrent par lorgner le bar, où ils s’installèrent pour commander des shots et entamer la nuit sous les meilleurs auspices. Miya Atsumu était là, comme d’habitude, accoudé à sa place fétiche en train de parler avec Sakusa, et ils se joignirent à eux.

Pendant que Miya et Oikawa se chamaillaient pour des broutilles, Kuroo se détourna pour chercher des yeux Bokuto et sa suite. Il ne les voyait ni avec eux au bar, ni à une table ; étaient-ils déjà sur la piste, où aux abonnés absents ? Il aperçut Akaashi assis dans un coin avec Kiryuu et essaya de lui faire signe, mais il ne le vit pas.

Au moment où il se retournait pour se joindre à la conversation, une ombre tomba sur lui, et tous s’interrompirent pour se tourner vers le nouveau venu –un jeune homme massif qu’ils identifièrent sans mal :

-Ushiwaka-chan, siffla Oikawa d’un air dédaigneux. C’est la première fois que je te vois à une soirée en neuf ans qu’on se connaît. Tu fais tache.

-Oikawa, salua Ushijima sans se laisser affecter. C’est mon ancien cadet qui m’a convaincu de venir.

Il se tourna vers la piste de danse, où un cercle s’était formé autour d’une silhouette déchaînée en  scandant « Goshiki » et en claquant des mains.

-Il est dans ton équipe ? demanda Kuroo par curiosité.

-Non, dans la mienne, intervint Miya. Il est prometteur. J’espère qu’on se trouvera bientôt sur nos combinaisons, histoire qu’on puisse tous vous réduire en miettes au prochain tournoi.

-Oh, regardez qui parle, ironisa Oikawa. Vous n’avez pas dépassé les huitièmes, l’année dernière, non ?

Ils recommencèrent à s’embrouiller pendant qu’Ushijima s’asseyait à côté de Kuroo et commandait un verre d’eau.

-Tu es toujours dans le top cinq des attaquants, Ushijima ? lui demanda le central. Au coude à coude avec Aran, non ?

-Au-dessus, grommela Ushijima. En ce moment, je m’entraîne sur mes lignes pour tenir tête à Bokuto et entrer dans le top trois.

-Bon courage, plaisanta Kuroo. Il est super hypé depuis que Kageyama a rejoint son équipe.

Un infime sourire perça sur les lèvres du champion, et Kuroo, même sans trop le connaître, savait que c’était quelque chose de rare.

-Oui, dit Ushijima. C’est ce que j’ai vu.

Il lança un coup d’œil à la piste de danse, puis se détourna quand on lui apporta son verre d’eau, et Kuroo eut tout loisir de se tordre le cou de nouveau et scruter les danseurs. Ils devaient être là quelque part, Ushijima les avait vus. La foule était particulièrement compacte et excitée ce soir-là, un groupe jouait sur l’estrade à pleine puissance, et de la fumée flottait dans l’air et rendait l’identification des corps en mouvement difficile.

-Je vais aller voir ça moi-même, dit-il en glissant de son siège.

Il s’orientait vers la piste quand quelqu’un l’interpella ; Akaashi lui faisait finalement signe, toujours assis à sa table, mais seul, cette fois.

-Kuroo-san, le salua-t-il avec un sourire. Je ne t’avais pas encore vu.

-Je t’ai fait signe tout à l’heure, répondit le central sans rancune. Tu ne danses pas ?

-Pas plus que d’habitude, non. Tu y allais, toi ?

Kuroo haussa les épaules, mais quelque chose lui semblait sortir de l’ordinaire. Akaashi était réservé, c’était une évidence, et pas si confiant que ça en lui-même, même si sa compagnie était appréciée par de nombreux joueurs ; mais ce soir là, quelque chose dans ses yeux était embrumé, et le central renonça à aller plus loin pour s’installer à côté de lui.

-Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ? demanda-t-il d’un ton badin.

-Des choses plutôt drôles, sourit tranquillement Akaashi. Bokuto a trouvé un nouveau jeu. Il pense que ça rentre dans son rôle de capitaine de motiver ses joueurs à s’améliorer, alors voilà ce qu’il a inventé : pour chaque service ace à l’entraînement, il paie un shot à celui qui l’a marqué. Il a tenu des comptes depuis lundi, à chaque entraînement qu’ils ont fait, avec les noms des joueurs et les services gagnants. Et ce soir, c’était la remise des récompenses.

-Qui a gagné ?

-Comme on s’y attendait, Kageyama et Bokuto survolent le classement. En conséquence, ce sont les plus amochés. Ils ont passé une bonne heure à vider tous leurs verres au bar dès leur arrivée, et même bien plus si tu veux mon avis, puis sont partis danser et ils ne sont pas revenus depuis.

Il racontait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, mais quelque chose n’allait pas, sans que Kuroo puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Il essaya de relancer :

-Bokuto est en train de corrompre son passeur, non ? Ce n’est pas le genre de Kageyama.

-Il n’a pas trop eu besoin de le forcer, ce soir. Un peu au début. Et puis il le provoque, « Alors, Kageyamaaa ? On ne peut même pas boire un shot de plus ? » Du coup forcément, l’autre en boit deux pour lui prouver qu’il n’est pas faible, et lui fait un petit sourire mesquin pour pousser plus loin. Alors Bokuto en boit trois et claque son verre sur la table en bombant le torse. Et ça continue.

Akaashi n’était pas le genre à parler clairement de ce qui le tracassait, mais Kuroo commençait à le connaître. Il plissa un peu les yeux et s’avança :

-Tu les trouves trop proches ?

-Hein ? Non ! s’écria Akaashi, un peu trop fort, les joues empourprées. Je veux dire, un passeur et son champion doivent être proches, c’est tout naturel.

Le central sut qu’il avait touché le point sensible. Simple jalousie entre passeurs, ou bien quelque chose de plus… sentimental ? Ce serait loin d’être étonnant, et finalement, c’était peut-être bien un peu des deux.

-En tout cas, ils ont l’air de bien s’amuser tous les deux, termina Akaashi.

Sa voix était plate, mais trahissait toujours que quelque chose le perturbait, et Kuroo finit par se demander si Kageyama et Bokuto avaient fait quelque chose de plus osé que juste boire ou danser ensemble. Ce qui ne plairait pas non plus à Oikawa, il en était sûr. Il se releva lentement, impuissant à aider Akaashi à part en lui adressant un sourire aussi rassurant que possible, et décida d’aller voir lui-même ce qu’il en était.

Rentrer dans la foule fut plus ardu qu’il ne s’y attendait ; il n’avait pas vu autant d’ambiance dans ce bar depuis bien longtemps, lors des soirées d’intégration de sa première année, peut-être. Il eut l’impression de franchir un mur de chaleur en se glissant parmi les danseurs. L’espace était vaste ; d’un côté, les gens dansaient les uns contre les autres ; de l’autre, ils formaient des bandes bras dessus bras dessous qui se rejoignaient et se poussaient mutuellement. Un danseur se démarquait régulièrement et se faisait aussitôt acclamer, et des battles semblaient éclater un peu partout.

Kuroo était assourdi par la musique et à moitié aveuglé par les lumières vives qui traversaient la foule. Il respirait la fumée et la sueur, se faisait pousser de tous les côtés, prenant pour l’essentiel des coups de coude jusqu’à ce qu’une fille éméchée manque de lui tomber dessus. Finalement, il finit par retrouver ceux qu’il cherchait au milieu d’un petit groupe surexcité et qui dansait de manière complètement déchirée.

Il saisit vaguement l’image de Bokuto en train de faire de grands gestes avec les bras, Kageyama à côté, qui semblait tout de même plus réservé mais considérablement éméché, quand la musique s’emballa et que des cris montèrent de la foule en délire. Le rythme était différent, grisant, entêtant –et Bokuto, sans prévenir, décida de tourbillonner avec elle en entraînant Kageyama.

Ses bras se refermèrent autour du passeur dans un étau dont il n’aurait pas pu s’extirper, et Kuroo se rendit compte, là, stupidement au milieu de la foule, d’à quel point Bokuto était musclé –ses bras étaient énormes, les biceps saillants trop serrés dans son T-shirt. Il plaqua Kageyama contre son large torse, et les pieds du passeur quittèrent le sol tandis que Bokuto se mettait à tourner sur place en sous les cris de son petit groupe en furie.

Kuroo sourit pour lui-même. Ce sont deux gamins, songea-t-il en regardant Bokuto rire aux éclats et Kageyama protester sans conviction. Il comprenait qu’Akaashi s’inquiète de la nature de leur relation, mais pour Kuroo, ça ne faisait aucun doute ; le champion avait adopté Kageyama comme un petit frère plus qu’autre chose, comme son petit passeur protégé, même si ledit passeur était une tête de mule indépendante ; et Tobio admirait probablement trop Bokuto pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et se trouvait sûrement flatté qu’ils passent du temps ensemble, sans non plus voir plus loin.

Bokuto finit enfin par cesser de tourner sur place, et reposa Kageyama au sol, qui tituba aussitôt, étourdi. Le champion le retint par le bras en partant dans un nouveau  rire tonitruant, et le passeur semblait prêt à se laisser aller aussi, quand une silhouette surgit à côté de Kuroo et l’appela d’une voix qui trancha contre l’ambiance enjouée :

-Tobio-chan. On peut parler deux minutes, s’il te plaît ?

Le sourire sur le visage de Kageyama, tellement inhabituel mais qui lui allait si bien, se fana brutalement. Il se dégagea de Bokuto d’un geste maladroit et s’avança vers Oikawa en fronçant les sourcils, dans un portrait plus caractéristique de lui-même. Et c’est parti, songea Kuroo en voyant Oikawa désigner une porte donnant sur l’extérieur, et les deux hommes s’y orienter, l’un d’une démarche un peu moins rectiligne que l’autre, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule.

Il aurait aimé retourner auprès d’Akaashi pour lui rapporter sa propre vision des choses, mais Bokuto jeta son dévolu sur lui en l’absence de Kageyama, et Kuroo ne put pas vraiment refuser –il était là pour s’amuser, lui aussi ! Et il se laissa porter par la danse en laissant les soucis des autres derrière lui.

-Comment va Tsukki ? lui hurla Bokuto, à un moment, lors d’une petite accalmie.

-Super ! s’écria Kuroo pour se faire entendre. Peut-être que la semaine prochaine, il sera là !

-C’est bon ça ! Hey hey heeeey !

Ils repartirent de plus belle, et quand Kuroo finit par quitter la piste, il était trempé de sueur et n’aspirait qu’à descendre un verre d’eau glacée. Ushijima et Sakusa avaient déserté le bar, mais Miya s’y trouvait encore, prodige de la nature pour ingurgiter autant d’alcool sans que ça paraisse sur lui. Il semblait en train de se disputer avec son frère jumeau, et là aussi, pensa Kuroo, il tenait d’un phénomène pour réussir à s’embrouiller avec tout ce qui bougeait.

Il lança un regard circulaire pour découvrir qu’Akaashi avait également fini par repartir, sûrement lassé d’être seul à sa table pendant que Bokuto s’amusait avec Kageyama. Kuroo nota mentalement de lui en toucher quelques mots plus tard pour apaiser ses craintes. De Kageyama, nulle trace, pas plus que d’Oikawa. Kuroo réclama d’abord son verre d’eau avant de se mettre en quête des deux passeurs.

Cela faisait près d’une heure qu’ils s’étaient éclipsés, calcula Kuroo en essuyant ses lèvres du revers de sa manche. S’ils s’étaient entretués quelque part, autant les retrouver tout de suite. Il décida d’emprunter la même issue qu’eux plus tôt, et le froid de la nuit qui s’engouffra autour de lui quand il poussa la porte lui fit un bien fou.

La sortie débouchait sur une petite ruelle obscure, étroite et dépourvue d’éclairage. Kuroo essaya d’accoutumer sa vision, mais fut d’abord guidé par le bruit –des murmures empressés dans la nuit, un peu de mouvement, le grattement des semelles contre l’asphalte. Il avança quasiment à l’aveuglette, puis, l’esprit un peu brouillé par ce qu’il avait bu, finit par renoncer et alluma la lampe torche de son téléphone.

La scène sur laquelle il projeta la lumière le fit immédiatement décuver. Deux paires d’yeux se rivèrent sur lui d’un air tétanisé, surpris quand ils le pensaient le moins, et pour cause : Kageyama était plaqué le dos contre un mur, la chemise déboutonnée et qui laissait entrevoir une peau pâle, violacée de suçons tout frais ; Oikawa, le coupable évident, avait une jambe entre les siennes, penché sur lui, une main contre le mur pour se maintenir. Sa ceinture était défaite, ouverte, à quelques centimètres des doigts figés de Kageyama qui n’avait pas eu le temps de s’attaquer à la braguette ; leurs visages tournés vers Kuroo étaient tous les deux blafards dans la lumière blanche de la lampe, les pupilles dilatées, les lèvres gonflées.

-Pardon, fut tout ce que put articuler le central avant d’éteindre précipitamment et de se précipiter vers le bar de nouveau.

Il n’arrivait pas à se sortir l’image de la tête, trop pleine de désir et en même temps sale, le choc encore bien présent et qui l’étouffait à moitié. La foule de danseurs qui l’entoura aussitôt qu’il rentra ne l’aida pas, et le bar lui parut le meilleur recours ; mais il n’avait pas encore décidé ce qui serait assez fort qu’une main se referma sur son bras, et qu’il se retrouva face à Oikawa.

-Kuroo-chan, dit-il avec un sourire gêné. Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que tu… Enfin, je pensais que le coin était tranquille, et je ne m’étais pas rendu compte qu’on était partis aussi longtemps.

-A quoi tu joues ? l’attaqua Kuroo plutôt que d’accepter ses excuses. Où est Kageyama ?

-Il me suit.

-Il dort à la maison ?

-Seulement si tu es d’accord.

-Vous êtes ensemble, oui ou non ? finit par demander Kuroo excédé. Va falloir m’expliquer des trucs, là.

-A la maison, dit Oikawa d’un ton sans appel. Et… Oui, en quelque sorte. On s’est mis ensemble.

Kuroo savait qu’il allait regretter ça la moitié de la nuit. Il regarda Oikawa, puis Kageyama, qui le rejoignait avec sa chemise mal reboutonnée, et lâcha finalement :

-D’accord. Ramène-le si tu veux.

S’il avait eu le courage, il leur aurait dit de partir devant et terminer ça avant son retour, qu’ils jouissent tous d’une nuit paisible et silencieuse. Mais il était crevé et voulait rentrer aussi ; ils prirent tous les trois le chemin de la station de métro la plus proche dans un silence d’anticipation et de malaise. Quand ils montèrent dans la rame, Kuroo vit Oikawa prendre la main de Kageyama dans la sienne, et ne releva pas –même si ça ressemblait encore plus à un plan cul qu’autre chose, tant mieux s’ils donnaient un beau couple. Et Akaashi apprécierait aussi.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, Tobio-chan ? demanda Oikawa sitôt le seuil de leur appartement franchi.

-Euh… oui, s’il te plaît.

-Kuroo-chan, tu t’en occupes ?

Oikawa lui fit un clin d’œil et disparut –salle de bains ? sa chambre ? Kuroo ne fit pas attention et se retourna vers Tobio :

-Prends du soft. Tu ne tiendras pas le coup, sinon.

Le sous-entendu fit flamber les joues du passeur, et il accepta le verre de thé glacé que lui tendit Kuroo. Le silence retomba sur eux en buvant, et le central priait mentalement d’être assez fatigué pour s’endormir de suite et tout manquer de ce qui allait se jouer à côté ; quand Kageyama reposa son verre sur le comptoir, il essaya de se renseigner un peu sur le revirement de la soirée –après tout Oikawa lui raconterait sûrement, mais en d’autres termes et sans forcément dire toute la vérité :

-Alors, Oikawa et toi ?

Le passeur haussa vaguement les épaules. Sur son cou se voyait une marque de suçon rouge sang, qu’il aurait du mal à dissimuler le lendemain.

-On devait se parler. Il m’a dit qu’il voulait bien sortir avec moi, même si je ne lui ai rien demandé.

-C’est lui qui t’a demandé ? interrogea Kuroo perplexe.

-Non. Il a juste dit que ce serait comme ça, et je n’ai pas eu le temps de répondre avant que… enfin… avant que t’arrives.

-Désolé, marmotta Kuroo en se sentant de nouveau gêné.

Enfin, il vaut mieux ici qu’au beau milieu de la rue, aurait-il pu finir. Mais les choses étaient suffisamment gênantes comme ça, et pour couronner le tout, Oikawa revint avec un sourire de prédateur.

-Bon, lança-t-il. Je crois qu’il est l’heure d’aller dormir.

Dormir était de toute évidence la dernière chose qu’il comptait faire, et Kuroo leur souhaita une bonne nuit sans douter qu’elle le soit. Ils s’éclipsèrent dans la chambre d’Oikawa, et le central hésita entre essayer de fermer les yeux ou mettre ses écouteurs malgré sa fatigue ; il découvrit avec un petit sourire amusé que son colocataire avait eu la délicatesse de déposer une paire de boules Quies sur son lit, et se les fourra dans les oreilles avant de s’allonger.

Ce qui ne lui épargna pas tout, ceci dit. Leur lit devait claquer contre le mur, car il sentait le sien trembler, et même la cire n’étouffait pas la totalité du bruit –certes, il ne doutait pas qu’il en ratait la plus grande partie et que tous les petits sons étaient occultés, comme les murmures, leurs souffles et les grincements du matelas, et heureusement le claquement de la peau, mais il put aisément déterminer le moment où ils atteignirent le sommet au concerto qu’il en perçut. Un demi-sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en remarquant qu’il n’y était pas indifférent, mais il était trop fatigué, et se hâta de plonger dans le sommeil dès que le silence revint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Réf #1 : "Quoi ? Tu t’attendais à ce que je tombe à genoux pour le demander en mariage parce qu’on a passé une nuit ensemble ?" #prendsçaGendry
> 
> Réf #2 : "Prends du thé glacé" -- Oikawa, surgissant d'une autre fic: "il ne le tient pas non plus"
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu~


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mais où va cet Oikage ?

Kuroo se leva tard le lendemain, mais tout de même le premier des trois, et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Son sommeil n’avait plus été troublé, et il y aurait pu y avoir d’autres rounds qu’il y serait resté sourd. Il était en train de beurrer une tartine quand Oikawa sortit de la chambre, simplement en jogging –il faisait souvent chaud chez eux, et ils avaient pris l’habitude de se balader sans complexe. Kuroo feignit de ne pas voir les traces de griffes dans son dos quand son colocataire chercha du jus de fruits dans le frigo.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il d’un ton détaché, laissant un sourire narquois orner ses lèvres.

-Bien, répondit Oikawa d’une voix un peu éraillée. Très bien. On ne t’a pas trop dérangé ?

-Pas trop. Un peu quand même, taquina-t-il.

-Désolé.

-Kageyama dort encore ?

Oikawa déglutit une gorgée de jus de fruits avant de reposer la bouteille dans le frigo et de se tourner vers lui :

-Il a le sommeil lourd. Faudra que je le pousse du lit pour qu’il se lève avant midi.

-Eh, fit Kuroo amusé. Il doit bien compenser pour toute l’énergie qu’il met dans le volley.

Oikawa n’avait pas l’air plus amusé que ça, et ils passèrent le reste du petit-déjeuner dans le calme. Kuroo le laissa aller se doucher en premier –vu sa nuit, il en avait sûrement plus besoin que lui- et discutait par messages avec Kei quand Kageyama fit son apparition. Il s’était à moitié rhabillé –pieds nus, en jean, sa chemise enfilée mais laissée ouverte, entre les pans de laquelle Kuroo distinguait sans mal son ventre lisse, son nombril, les lignes de ses abdos… Il releva les yeux avant de trop fixer :

-Salut, Kageyama. Bien dormi ?

Le passeur avait l’air encore tout ensommeillé, quelques mèches en épi, les yeux éteints. Il grimaça pour toute réponse, et Kuroo laissa un petit rire passer ses lèvres :

-Gueule de bois ? Il faudra remercier Bokuto.

Il fit glisser un cachet d’aspirine sur la table, suivi par un verre d’eau, que Kageyama accepta :

-Il a un nouveau jeu, avec les aces, là…

-On m’en a parlé. Que veux-tu, il faut bien une contrepartie à l’excellence… et boire à volonté n’est pas la plus atroce des punitions.

Il resta songeur un instant, puis une idée lui vient :

-Ta fac n’est pas si éloignée. Peut-être qu’on pourrait organiser un match d’entraînement ?

Tobio sembla se réveiller un peu à cette remarque, mais son expression s’ombragea, et il afficha sa moue habituelle :

-Non. Pas avec vous.

-Quelle arrogance ! s’exclama Kuroo en portant une main à sa poitrine d’un air choqué, prenant plaisir à se montrer théâtral. Je comprends pourquoi Tsukki t’appelle le roi ! On n’est pas assez bons pour toi, c’est ça ?

-Pas pour ça, s’agaça Kageyama. Dans la mesure du possible, je préfère éviter de jouer contre Oikawa-san.

Voilà qui était un autre problème. Kuroo émit un petit son de réflexion sans cesser de dévisager Kageyama, qui tendait la main vers un beignet fourré. Ne pas jouer contre Oikawa ? Il les savait rivaux, mais à ce point-là, vraiment ? Pourtant, ils avaient de fortes chances de se croiser en match officiel deux mois plus tard. Son équipe et celle de Bokuto étaient à peu près du même niveau, et avaient l’habitude de se rencontrer en huitièmes ou en quarts de finale –ils avaient d’ailleurs du mal à dépasser ce stade, en général battus par Ushijima ou Sakusa. Le plus haut qu’ils aient tous les deux atteint était la demie, lors de leur première année ; de quoi nourrir leur rage et les pousser toujours plus loin les années suivantes.

-D’accord, concéda-t-il pour ne pas le fâcher. Pas de match avant la rencontre officielle.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Oikawa en sortant de la salle de bains, en jean T-shirt, une serviette autour du cou et les cheveux humides.

-Rien ! s’empressa de répondre Kuroo.

Kageyama se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers le frigo, et commençait à l’ouvrir en demandant « vous n’avez pas une briquette de- » quand Oikawa referma la porte sous son nez du plat de la main.

-Tu te crois chez toi ? demanda-t-il.

Il souriait, mais ses yeux étaient glacés, et Kuroo crut voir une expression de peur passer sur le visage de Kageyama. Il s’apprêtait à intervenir, ouvrir lui-même le réfrigérateur et donner à Kageyama ce qu’il voulait, quand celui-ci se déroba et recula de quelques pas :

-Non. Je vais y aller.

Oikawa resta là, les bras croisés, à le regarder récupérer son portefeuille sur la table ; Kuroo n’en revenait pas. Il bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa fermement le bras d’Oikawa et le tira en direction de Kageyama ; lequel n’avait visiblement qu’une envie, décamper, mais le central ne le laissa pas filer et sa poigne se referma tout aussi bien autour de sa manche:

-Oh, dit-il d’une voix calme, un peu amusée, d’autant plus menaçante. Je crois que vous vous êtes mal compris. Je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble ?

Kageyama ne répondit pas, visiblement en train de se poser lui aussi la question. C’est vers Oikawa que Kuroo concentra son regard, le vrillant d’un air de reproche auquel son colocataire ne répondait que par un air ennuyé. Pourquoi ? se demanda Kuroo. Depuis quand avait-il des réactions aussi extrêmes ? Oikawa était quelqu’un de civilisé, d’aimable, de charmant d’habitude, prêt à se montrer serviable envers leurs invités. Pourquoi était-il incapable d’accorder les mêmes faveurs à celui qui aurait dû, plus que tout autre à ses yeux, les mériter ?

-C’est le cas, dit lentement Oikawa. Si tu veux toujours, bien sûr, Tobio-chan.

-Oui, murmura Kageyama d’une voix inaudible.

Idiot, songea Kuroo. Le central adorait Oikawa, mais si on s’était conduit comme ça avec lui, il aurait mis un coup de pression ou serait parti sans hésiter. Même sans tout connaître, il sentait de lourds antécédents entre les deux passeurs, et craignit de faire pire que mieux en essayant de tout arranger.

Le regard d’Oikawa s’était adouci, cependant, tandis que Kageyama regardait toujours le sol. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Kuroo pour lui signifier que ça irait, mais sembla tout de même prendre sur lui en présentant des excuses à Tobio :

-Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Peut-être le manque de sommeil ?

-Rassied-toi un moment, offrit Kuroo en poussant Kageyama vers le comptoir.

Il n’osa pas protester, et parut étonné quand Oikawa lui lança une briquette de lait :

-Comment tu savais que…

-Je te connais, Tobio-chan, se contenta de répondre Tooru.

Il y avait peut-être un peu de tendresse derrière ces quelques mots, mais il sembla à Kuroo qu’ils cachaient davantage. Il se promit de demander des comptes à Oikawa ; s’il devait les supporter ensemble régulièrement, autant savoir exactement quel était le problème, et si possible éviter de s’aventurer sur ce terrain… A moins de pouvoir aider.

-Tu peux aller prendre une douche, si tu veux, offrit Kuroo à Kageyama.

Le passeur hocha la tête pendant que Tetsuro jetait un regard d’avertissement vers Oikawa pour le décourager de dire quelque chose. Mais son passeur resta calme, et fit un léger sourire d’assentiment qui encouragea visiblement Kageyama à accepter. Il disparut dans la salle de bains, et au moment même où la porte se referma, Kuroo pivota vers Oikawa dans l’attente d’explications.

Celui-ci soupira. Il était têtu, borné même, mais Kuroo ne l’était pas moins et il le savait parfaitement. Tooru ne semblait pas pour autant décidé à se lancer, et le central essaya de démarrer les choses :

-Il t’a vite pardonné.

-Il a l’habitude, se contenta de répondre Oikawa.

-Tu crois que c’est normal ?

Le passeur haussa les épaules en faisant la moue, et se mit à débarrasser la table pour s’occuper.

-C’est depuis le collège, dit-il simplement. J’ai toujours aimé l’embêter. Il le sait.

-Ce que t’as fait tout à l’heure, objecta Kuroo, ce n’était pas juste l’embêter. C’était carrément méchant.

-Ouais. C’est aussi depuis le collège.

Il n’était pas très répondant, et le central se décolla du comptoir pour le suivre jusqu’à l’évier et le forcer à le regarder :

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Oikawa ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu faire que tu ne puisses pas lui pardonner ?

-Rien, répondit sèchement le passeur. Il n’a rien fait. Qu’il existe, c’était déjà assez. Qu’il ait tout ce talent… ce don pour le volley. Quand il est arrivé au collège, c’était douloureusement évident, et il a fallu qu’il soit sur le même poste que moi.

-Il a pris ta place, c’est ça ? demanda Kuroo. Comme à Karasuno, où il a évincé Suga ?

-Non, murmura Oikawa. Seulement en de rares occasions. J’ai réussi à rester le passeur titulaire, mais je ne suis pas passé loin. Si Iwa-chan n’avait pas été là pour me retenir…

-Tu l’aurais frappé ?

Kuroo l’avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Oikawa lui renvoya un regard sombre, et tout sourire disparut du visage du central. Il avait du mal à se figurer que son colocataire ait pu atteindre de telles extrémités…

-Le plus rageant, reprit Oikawa en regardant distraitement au-dehors, par une fenêtre qui donnait sur l’escalier de secours, c’était qu’il ne s’en rendait pas compte. Il me suivait partout en me demandant de lui apprendre. Mon service, c’était ça qu’il voulait s’approprier. De mon côté, je le voyais évoluer librement et à une vitesse hallucinante. J’ai refusé de lui apprendre –c’était là-dedans que je mettais tout mon travail, c’était ma marque, ma signature, hors de question de l’apprendre à ce petit… A un rival. J’ai refusé, et refusé, et refusé, mais il progressait si vite… Et il a demandé une fois de trop et au mauvais moment. Si Iwa s’était éloigné un peu plus, ce jour-là, je l’aurais eu en pleine tête.

Kuroo resta muet. Il savait bien que c’était un sentiment naturel dans un sport d’équipe, après tout il fallait se battre pour obtenir un poste de titulaire ; dans le meilleur des cas, cette rivalité restait fraternelle et stimulait les deux joueurs pour les pousser hors de leurs limites. A Nekoma, il y avait eu ça, avec l’arrivée de Lev ; Inuoka n’avait jamais cessé de se battre, mais s’était fait remplacer sur le terrain. Il ne l’avait pas tant mal vécu que ça… Mais Oikawa décrivait le pire scénario possible. Le central en vint à se demander pourquoi Kageyama était dans leur salle de bains aujourd’hui, avec un début de relation aussi tourmenté.

-Les choses se sont un peu améliorées après. J’avais été trop loin, je l’ai su tout de suite, et j’ai pris peur. Tobio est ce qu’on appelle un génie, certes… Mais moi aussi, j’ai mes propres atouts. J’ai essayé de dépasser ça. Il avait déjà son étiquette de rival attitré, pourtant c’était toujours à moi qu’il venait pour les conseils, et je n’arrivais pas à me résoudre à le rendre encore meilleur. Du coup, je l’envoyais balader. Je me moquais de lui. Je l’embêtais. Comme je t’ai dit, il a pris l’habitude de subir ça sans m’en tenir rigueur.

-C’est dingue, murmura Kuroo. Il n’a jamais pensé à demander à quelqu’un d’autre ? Tu étais…

-Son modèle, acheva Oikawa. Son héros, je n’en sais trop rien. Je ne voulais certainement pas me lier à lui, mais lui avait décidé de se lier à moi. Ça a eu des conséquences sur nous deux. Comme je t’ai dit l’autre jour, on a besoin l’un de l’autre pour évoluer, maintenant.

-Mais… Oikawa, si tu le détestes à ce point, qu’est-ce que tu fiches avec ?

-Je le déteste en tant que joueur. Une fois sur le terrain, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de le haïr pour son talent. Je travaille sans relâche pour être à la hauteur, mais je ne le suis plus, je le crains. Comme personne…, c’est différent.

Kuroo n’avait jamais vraiment songé à dissocier Kageyama du volley-ball. C’était le passeur miraculeux, le joueur en vue, et tout le monde le reconnaissait pour ça. Il y investissait tout son temps, toutes ses pensées, Tsukishima l’avait assez dit pour que Kuroo l’ait intégré. A quoi donc ressemblait Tobio, une fois qu’on lui enlevait la balle des mains et le sport de la tête ?

Le central songea aux quelques sorties qu’ils avaient fait ensemble, le cinéma, la piscine, les parties de Mario Kart, essaya de s’en faire un portrait. Un jeune homme calme la plupart du temps, ou simplement détaché, l’air plutôt passif, mais prompt à s’embraser. Compétiteur, susceptible, un peu trop orgueilleux, et moqueur dans les bons jours. L’air de ne pas trop réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ni à son entourage. Kuroo n’avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait faire de son temps libre à part le volley, ce qu’il aimait, où il sortait, à quoi il s’occupait.

-Je me suis souvent senti un peu coupable de ce qu’il est devenu, déclara Oikawa. S’il n’avait pas tant essayé de me ressembler, il ne serait pas devenu le roi du terrain.

-Le roi ? répéta Kuroo. C’est comme ça que l’appelle Tsukki.

-Oui, et ça n’a rien d’agréable. Mes autres cadets l’ont gratifié de ce surnom quand il est devenu passeur titulaire. Il était trop sûr de lui. Trop égoïste. Il ne voyait plus ses coéquipiers.

-Ça, il ne risque pas de manquer Bokuto cette année.

-Oui, le petit de Karasuno fonctionnait pareil. C’est ce qui a pu le sortir de cette situation dictatoriale.

Kuroo resta pensif ; ainsi, Kei employait toujours ce vieux surnom ? Il espérait que la connotation en soit un peu différente, à présent.

-C’est peut-être de ma faute s’il est aussi agressif maintenant, poursuivit Oikawa. Je crois qu’il n’a plus eu confiance dans les autres à partir du moment où son cher aîné a voulu s’en prendre à lui. Tout le reste a découlé de là. Mais quand ça en vient à moi, il se laisse toujours faire. Je crois qu’au fond, je lui fais un peu peur.

-Doucement, sourit Kuroo. Tout n’est pas de ta faute non plus, sinon tu devrais aussi t’attribuer le blâme pour l’absence de tact d’Ushijima et les manies de Sakusa. Tu as peut-être eu une grande influence sur lui, sportivement et personnellement, mais tu n’es pas le seul. Et il ne se laisse pas faire autant que tu le crois. Si vous arrivez à en parler, vous trouverez votre équilibre. SI vous vous aimez vraiment…

-Est-ce qu’on s’aime vraiment ? coupa Oikawa. C’est loin d’être une certitude, Kuroo-chan. Ce n’est pas comme Tsukishima et toi, lent et doux et sucré. Tu l’as bien vu. Il y a du désir, ça, c’est sûr, et ce n’est pas récent, mais je ne crois même pas que ce soit sain.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce n’est plus le collège, ni même le lycée. Si vous ne vous affrontez que deux fois par an pendant les tournois, ça devrait aller.

-Ouais…

Oikawa ne relança pas, mais resta pensif, et Kuroo comprit qu’il ne voulait plus continuer une discussion déjà trop riche. Lui restait un peu sonné par toutes ces informations, et fut presque surpris de voir l’objet de leur conversation sortir de la salle de bains comme si de rien n’était. Le central ne le quitta pas des yeux le temps qu’il récupère ses affaires ; avec les détails qu’il venait de recevoir sur Kageyama, il trouvait le passeur d’autant plus intéressant. De quoi s’entretenir avec Kei, probablement ; d’ailleurs…

-Tsukki sera des nôtres la semaine prochaine, déclara-t-il. Tu seras là ?

-Euh, oui, répondit Tobio un peu pris au dépourvu.

Kuroo lui adressa un sourire, mais celui-ci dut sembler plus effrayant qu’il n’en avait l’intention, car Tobio détourna rapidement la tête :

-Je vais rentrer.

Il ne chercha pas de prétexte, conscient qu’il n’avait plus rien à faire ici –même si Oikawa avait présenté ses excuses, il ne devait pas se sentir particulièrement à l’aise. Le coupable le sentait aussi, visiblement, car il prit soin de le raccompagner jusqu’à la porte et l’embrassa sur la bouche en guise d’au-revoir. Enfin quelque chose de normal, songea Kuroo.

-Tu as de la chance qu’il soit près, lança-t-il quand Oikawa revint dans la pièce. Tu pourrais manger avec lui, dans la semaine.

-T’es devenu sourd, Kuroo-chan ? répliqua le passeur sur un ton enjoué et faux. Je t’ai dit que nous n’étions pas comme ton lunetteux et toi. Qu’est-ce que j’irais foutre au restau avec Tobio ? Parler du sens de la vie ? 

Il haussa les épaules, éclata d’un rire non moins superficiel et disparut dans sa chambre, laissant Kuroo complètement hébété et un peu en colère. Il connaissait peu Kageyama, mais assez pour savoir qu’il n’était pas particulièrement méchant derrière ses façades ; juste un garçon obsédé par le volley-ball et qui avait eu la chance, ou la malchance, d’être doué pour ça. Et si Oikawa avait dans l’intention de le blesser, il n’était pas certain de pouvoir cautionner ça.

Ils passèrent le week-end à flemmarder ; une fois les courses faites et l’appartement sommairement nettoyé, l’après-midi fut dédié à la console, et c’est à peine s’ils sortirent le lendemain. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne reparla de Kageyama, mais Kuroo avait toujours un peu de ressentiment envers Oikawa –pour avoir parlé avec autant de dédain du « lunetteux » et de leur relation, pour s’être montré impoli et incertain, il ne savait pas précisément, probablement un mélange de tout.

Le lundi soir, il se fit un devoir de téléphoner à Kei dans le canapé pour être sûr qu’Oikawa entende et prenne de la graine de ce que c’était, être un couple et prendre des nouvelles l’un de l’autre. L’appel dura plus d’une heure, et les sujets se portaient naturellement sur la fin de semaine, sur le vendredi soir où Tsukishima pourrait de nouveau les rejoindre à Tokyo ; Kuroo était plus que satisfait de savoir qu’ils pourraient fêter ensemble leurs deux mois de relation.

Le lendemain, il se trouva un peu rassuré sur Oikawa. Alors qu’ils traversaient un hall de la fac, un groupe de filles se mit à glousser en les regardant et poussèrent une étudiante hors du lot ; une jolie blonde aux grands yeux de biche, qui se mit à rougir quand ils se tournèrent vers elle.

-Oikawa-san, s’exclama-t-elle en rougissant. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi, un de ces jours ? Prendre un café, ou ce que tu veux ?

Le reste du groupe avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, et Kuroo jeta un coup d’œil à son colocataire pour voir ce qu’il allait répondre ; il était habitué à le voir se faire suivre par des filles énamourées, et la plupart du temps, il profitait de leurs cadeaux sans trop de vergogne, de quelque nature qu’ils soient. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant Oikawa lever une main pour l’arrêter, non sans un sourire ravageur :

-Ah ! Désolé. Il se trouve que j’ai quelqu’un.

Puis, sur mine de confidence :

-Il est un peu jaloux, alors, c’est pour toi que je dis ça. Retente ta chance un peu plus tard… sait-on jamais !

Ils s’éloignèrent en la plantant là, et Oikawa semblait de plutôt bonne humeur. La scène avait tout autant amusé Kuroo, qui ne manqua pas de relancer :

-Il est jaloux, Kageyama ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne manquerai pas de le tester.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, un vrai cette fois, et Kuroo se sentit plus léger. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, et la hâte de revoir Tsukishima se faisait de plus en plus pressante ; c’est pourquoi il décida de sortir en ville le lendemain, après l’entraînement, pour aller lui acheter un petit cadeau.

Il avait pour idée d’offrir quelque chose qui pourrait plaire à Kei, peut-être un livre ; et il s’orienta donc vers les quartiers où il était le plus susceptible de trouver des librairies. Quelques amis plus studieux que lui –en particulier Yaku et Akaashi- lui avaient donné des références, et il errait donc tranquillement dans les rues commerçantes en cherchant les enseignes. Il vérifia l’heure pour voir si c’était encore ouvert, après tout, il commençait à se faire tard ; une fois certain qu’il avait un peu de temps devant lui, il s’engouffra dans l’un des magasins.

Il se mit à arpenter les rayonnages en quête du cadeau parfait, espérant trouver le coup de cœur parmi les sélections de livres ou les petits objets décoratifs ; il fit le tour du rayon science-fiction, puis l’idée lui vint d’un ouvrage sur les dinosaures, et il grimpa vers l’étage dédié à l’Histoire : peut-être y trouverait-il son bonheur.

Kuroo venait tout juste de dénicher un livre documentaire, et l’ouvrait pour jauger la qualité des images, quand des voix qu’il connaissait bien lui parvinrent. Complètement stupéfait, il se tourna pour voir les deux personnes les moins susceptibles de lire de tout son entourage.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? suffoqua-t-il en reclaquant la couverture du livre, s’attirant par là le regard courroucé d’un libraire.

Bokuto et Kageyama se tournèrent vers lui d’un air d’innocence, et l’attaquant parla le premier, le reconnaissant avec un large sourire solaire :

-Hey hey hey ! Maître chat ! C’est à moi de te poser la question, non ?

Kuroo se rendit compte un peu tardivement que, de fait, la boutique se situait juste à côté de leur université. Ce qui n’expliquait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux au rayon scolaire d’une librairie, n’étant ni l’un ni l’autre ni lecteurs ni scolaires.

-Je cherche un livre de cours, répondit Kageyama. Il est obligatoire, alors...

La précision était importante, sans quoi Tsukishima aurait pleuré, s’il avait appris que Tobio commençait à s’investir dans les études.

-Et tu l’as accompagné ? ironisa Kuroo en s’adressant à Bokuto. Tu ne le lâches donc jamais ?

-Faux ! s’écria le champion.

-Bokuto-san m’a suivi, déclara le passeur d’un air ennuyé, parce qu’il croyait que j’avais un rendez-vous secret.

-Tous les signes étaient là !

Kuroo ricana. Il n’était pas sûr qu’Oikawa et Kageyama aient officialisé –les gens avaient dû les remarquer aux soirées, mais ça ne signifiait rien, de nombreux couples d’un soir se formaient dans de telles nuits de fête et se défaisaient au matin suivant. Pour les deux passeurs, c’était quand même la troisième soirée consécutive, et Kuroo trouvait ça normal d’essayer de rester en relation après ça.

-Oh, vraiment ? susurra-t-il donc en rivant ses yeux sur Kageyama.

Le passeur ne broncha pas, à peine si ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Apparemment, répondit-il simplement, puis, contre-attaquant : et toi, Kuroo-san ? Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ici ?

-Un cadeau pour Tsukki. On va fêter nos deux mois ensemble ce week-end.

-Ohh ! Félicitations ! s’exclama Bokuto en manquant de faire tomber une pile de livres. Soirée ?

-On en fait déjà une vendredi, rappela Kuroo.

-Qu’est-ce qui nous empêche d’en refaire une samedi ?

Il était si joyeux que le central ne put refuser, espérant qu’Oikawa soit d’accord. De toute façon, Bokuto avait eu l’habitude de s’incruster chez eux toutes les semaines les années précédentes, et il était resté plutôt tranquille depuis la rentrée, tout occupé à s’entraîner avec Kageyama… Kuroo songea tout à coup que le passeur saurait probablement mieux que lui quoi acheter pour le week-end, et demanda :

-Tu n’aurais pas idée de quelque chose dont Tsukki aurait besoin ?

-Un peu de gentillesse, pour commencer, répondit Kageyama du tac-au-tac.

Une seconde passa avant que Bokuto ne parte dans un incontrôlable fou rire et se fasse mettre à la porte par les vendeurs excédés. Kageyama ne le suivit pas tout de suite, et s’approcha de Kuroo pour voir quelles étagères il regardait.

-Désolé, glissa-t-il de cet éternel air indifférent. Je n’ai rien contre lui.

Kuroo le savait bien. Il commençait à cerner de quoi était faite cette amitié un peu particulière entre les deux joueurs ; de la taquinerie souvent cynique et froide, mais il ne doutait pas un instant que les deux anciens de Karasuno s’appréciaient sincèrement, et en témoignait l’aide qu’avait fournie Tsukishima quand Kageyama avait déménagé. Tetsuro lui-même n’avait pu refouler un sourire à la réponse de Tobio, de toute façon.

-Il a déjà celui-là, dit le passeur en désignant le livre que tenait Kuroo. Je l’ai vu dans sa chambre. Je veux dire, son frère lui avait fait un anniversaire surprise l’année dernière et nous avait invités.

Le central reposa le livre ; il l’aurait certainement acheté, sans Kageyama, et aurait manqué son coup en offrant à Tsukishima quelque chose qu’il possédait déjà. Le temps qu’il se retourne, le passeur avait déjà ouvert un autre livre, qu’il parcourut rapidement avant de le refermer et de le tendre à Kuroo. Celui-ci, intrigué, découvrit un manuel pour faire des dinosaures en origami et le feuilleta à son tour :

-Le… procompsognathus a l’air bien, dit-il d’un air perplexe. Tu crois qu’il aimera ?

-Ça a l’air super chiant. Il va adorer.

Kuroo sourit de nouveau, et l’affaire était conclue. Ils marchèrent tranquillement vers les caisses avec leurs articles, et le central ne put s’empêcher de profiter de l’absence de Bokuto pour remettre sur le tapis quelques questions plus privées :

-Alors, avec Oikawa ? Vous n’avez toujours pas rendu ça public ?

-Ça ne fait que cinq jours. C’est un peu tôt, non ?

Un haussement d’épaules fut la seule réponse que trouva Kuroo. Lui n’avait pas manqué d’informer tout le monde dès que Tsukishima et lui s’étaient mis en couple, et n’en avait reçu aucune critique, juste de nombreuses félicitations. Oikawa non plus n’était pas du genre à cacher ses relations, même s’il en changeait souvent… Qu’il fasse la différence cette fois avec Kageyama était-il un bon ou un mauvais signe, Kuroo n’aurait su le dire.

Ils retrouvèrent Bokuto devant la librairie, et il les accompagna sur leur route le temps de trouver une station de métro. Il rentra tout juste pour dîner, et Oikawa avait déjà tout préparé –sans doute pour se faire pardonner d’avoir mangé le pain au lait tout seul et dans son intégralité.

-J’ai vu ton copain, lança Kuroo depuis l’entrée en enlevant ses chaussures. Il était avec Bokuto.

-Etonnant, commenta Oikawa en levant les yeux de son téléphone. Bokuto est la version évoluée de Hinata, il ne doit pas être trop dépaysé avec lui.

C’était l’occasion de confronter l’autre moitié, et Tetsuro se lança pendant qu’il se lavait les mains, après avoir caché le livre dans sa chambre :

-Dis, personne n’est au courant pour Kageyama et toi ?

-A part Iwa-chan et toi, je ne pense pas. Il l’a peut-être dit de son côté.

-Et qu’est-ce qu’il en dit, _Iwa-chan_  ?

Oikawa lui présenta un air de candeur en haussant les épaules :

-Que j’étais un idiot. Un idiot fini et irrécupérable, et qu’il allait me faire cracher le sang si je faisais mal à Tobio.

-Et ?

-Je lui ai répondu que le lubrifiant servait à éviter ça, et il m’a raccroché au nez.

Kuroo manqua de s’étrangler, à mi-chemin entre le rire et l’outrage. Oikawa le rejoignit dans la cuisine pour manger, l’air apaisant :

-T’inquiète pas, Kuroo-chan. On aura le temps d’officialiser vendredi, avec tout le monde.

-Parce que tu es sûr de toi, maintenant ?

-Vu ma réputation, personne ne sera étonné si je casse dans deux semaines.

Ce n’était pas vraiment la réponse que Kuroo souhaitait recevoir, mais il se contenta d’acquiescer. Il eut le plus grand mal à ne pas tout dévoiler de son cadeau à Tsukishima lors du Skype de ce soir-là, et lui proposa à mi-mot de réitérer la séance caméra de la fois précédente ; mais Kei lui déclara avoir trop de devoirs pour ça, en plus de l’avance qu’il devait prendre pour le week-end, et Kuroo soupira en sachant fort bien que lui aussi en avait à faire. Au moins, ça servait leurs intérêts… et c’était la preuve que le vendredi approchait à grands pas.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savourez-le, parce que c'est le dernier avant un long moment :') J'ai assez peu de temps entre mes cours et le volley, et je mets la priorité sur Fais Un voeu, mais comme toujours cette fic sera terminée ;)

Le vendredi n’arriva pas trop tôt au goût de Kuroo, et il se précipita hors de l’entraînement pour aller chercher Tsukishima à la gare, encore en survêtement au milieu d’une foule de costumes et de vêtements de ville. Il le repéra rapidement, et fondit sur le lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Kuroo-san, tu m’écrases.

-Je m’en fous, répondit Tetsuro. Je suis juste trop content que tu sois là.

Il l’entraîna jusqu’à leur appartement, pour que Tsukishima puisse poser ses affaires et se préparer un peu pour la soirée ; c’était la première qu’il faisait dans la capitale, et Kuroo le briefa rapidement le temps qu’Oikawa daigne leur laisser la salle de bains :

-Bokuto va vouloir te payer des tas de shots, prends ceux que tu veux mais pas trop. Ne fais jamais de battle de danse contre Hoshiumi, il gagne toujours. Ne crois pas la moitié de ce que te dit Miya Atsumu, il…

-Je connais ces gens, tu sais ? demanda Tsukishima en plissant les yeux.

-On n’est jamais trop prudents.

Oikawa sortit à ce moment-là et leur lança un signe de loin :

-Salut, Lunettes-chan.

-Grand roi, répliqua aussitôt Tsukishima avec un sourire trop sucré pour être sincère. Ton prince consort n’est pas avec toi ?

-Tobio est déjà sur place avec son équipe. C’est à côté de leur fac et ils finissent plus tôt que nous. Pourquoi, il te manque ? Je croyais que c’était Kuroo-chan que tu venais voir.

Kuroo n’aimait pas du tout le ton de feinte gentillesse entre les deux. Ils étaient l’un comme l’autre capables de faire l’hypocrite jusqu’au bout, tout en en faisant sciemment trop pour le laisser entendre. S’était-il passé quelque chose entre les deux ? Kuroo n’avait pourtant pas tout raconté à Tsukishima, laissant à Kageyama le choix de lui confier ou pas, pour son couple. Peut-être le passeur l’avait-il fait, et s’était montré un peu trop honnête quant aux comportements d’Oikawa. Dans tous les cas, il devait apaiser ça avant que son colocataire et son petit-ami ne se mettent à se détester.

L’occasion lui fut donnée dans le métro, où il s’arrangea pour lancer une discussion qui intéresserait les deux à coup sûr, un truc de science qu’il avait lu vite fait dans un journal universitaire. Tsukishima et Oikawa semblèrent finalement reconnaître leur intelligence commune au terme du trajet, et il n’y eut plus de petite phrase déplacée, au grand soulagement de Tetsuro.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar, et n’avaient pas encore atteint le comptoir que plusieurs joueurs convergeaient vers eux en reconnaissant Tsukishima. Après tout, tous les anciens de Miyagi se devaient de le connaître, et après trois années de Nationales consécutives, son nom avait pour beaucoup fini par rester ancré. Kei n’était pas du genre à aimer se retrouver dans un cercle, mais revoir tant de visages sembla lui faire plaisir, et Kuroo le laissa discuter pour aller s’accouder au bar, prenant soin de lui garder une place pour plus tard.

Oikawa s’assit de l’autre côté, et Kuroo arqua un sourcil : Kageyama se trouvait un peu plus loin, autour d’une table avec son équipe. N’allait-il pas le saluer ? Le passeur sentit son regard peser sur lui, mais se contenta de lui tirer la langue :

-Ça va aller, Kuroo-chan.

Il fit jouer l’éclairage du bar sur l’écran de son téléphone, et envoya rapidement un message, que Kuroo lut par-dessus son épaule :

 **Moi,** 21 : 37 : « Je suis au bar »

Mais Kageyama n’avait pas trop l’air de regarder son téléphone, pas plus que le bar d’ailleurs, tout occupé à expliquer quelque chose à un de ses coéquipiers –et vu la passion sur son visage et les mouvements de ses mains, c’était probablement une stratégie de volley-ball. Kuroo se contenta de sourire, puis se détourna pour passer commande.

Il commença à siroter sa bière, pivotant sur son tabouret pour avoir une vue globale sur la salle. C’était plus calme que le vendredi précédent, ce qui n’empêchait pas qu’un certain nombre de joueurs soient réunis ; il aperçut avec un rictus que Tsukishima s’était fait tirer jusqu’à une table regroupant Lev, Yaku, Akaashi et quelques anciens de Miyagi. De son côté, Oikawa faisait semblant de bouder tout en spammant Kageyama, lequel en était à présent à dessiner des schémas tactiques sur une serviette de table.

Kuroo reposa son verre sur le comptoir ; et il reprenait à peine la carte pour choisir sa nouvelle consommation, quand quelqu’un s’adossa au comptoir juste à côté de lui et lança :

-Je peux te payer un verre ?

Il releva aussitôt la tête, et crut un instant reconnaître Atsumu, mais ce n’était pas lui –les cheveux étaient tout aussi blonds, mais coupés différemment, et le visage était plus anguleux, avec une autre sorte de charme. Le nouveau venu sourit, coinçant entre ses dents un bout de langue rose sur laquelle brillait un piercing. Un style rebelle, jugea Kuroo, à la frontière de l’obscène.

Il croyait que le joueur –en était-ce un, d’ailleurs ? sa tête ne lui disait rien- lui parlait, mais c’était à Oikawa qu’il s’adressait. Celui-ci releva la tête de son téléphone et lui décocha son sourire le plus charmeur :

-A moi ? Oh, avec plaisir.

Kuroo se racla la gorge, mais Oikawa l’ignora. Le rebelle passa commande, puis contourna Kuroo pour se tenir juste à côté du passeur, le déshabillant des yeux comme pas permis.

-On se connaît ? demanda poliment Oikawa.

Il avait toujours son petit sourire mi-angélique mi-allumeur, feignant la passivité étonnée.

-Ça fait un moment que je te vois, répondit l’autre. Je m’appelle Terushima.

-Tu fais du volley ? intervint Kuroo.

Terushima lui jeta un regard méprisant, visiblement peu désireux de le laisser s’interposer entre Oikawa et lui.

-J’en faisais au lycée, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce. A Miyagi, au lycée Johzenji. On s’est déjà croisés, là-bas.

-Je me souviens, dit lentement Oikawa. Ton équipe a perdu contre Shiratorizawa aux Interhigh, et contre Karasuno au tournoi de printemps.

-Flatté d’avoir retenu ton attention. C’est vrai que toi, tu attirais tous les regards… y compris le mien. Je t’ai tout de suite reconnu, même ici.

-Tu ne joues plus ?

-J’ai arrêté, et les études aussi, répondit-il en exhibant de nouveau sa langue. Je prends des petites vacances à la capitale avec des copains.

-T’as pas de boulot ? demanda Kuroo.

-Pas ton problème, répliqua l’autre. Ça m’empêche pas d’avoir de quoi payer des verres.

Sur ce, il tourna carrément le dos à Tetsuro. Un serveur leur tendit leurs consommations à ce moment-là, et Terushima prit le verre d’Oikawa pour le lui glisser lui-même dans les mains. Kuroo se décala un peu pour suivre, et n’apprécia pas du tout la manière dont l’ancien joueur de Johzenji se mit à fixer Oikawa lorsque celui-ci porta la paille à ses lèvres pour aspirer un peu de son cocktail.

-Tu me laisses goûter ? minauda Terushima en tendant une main.

Ses doigts s’approchèrent du verre, mais ne l’atteignirent pas : Kageyama Tobio se tenait soudain devant lui. Kuroo connaissait différentes facettes du passeur ; il l’avait vu sur un terrain, compétiteur, sérieux, exigeant, et en dehors, moqueur, blasé, irrité, indifférent, désirable. Mais c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait franchement en colère, et il recula d’un demi-pas par réflexe.

Kageyama était à quelques centimètres à peine de Terushima, directement face à lui, le dominant de toute sa taille. Dans la faible luminosité, ses yeux d’un bleu sombre semblaient noirs, fixes et impitoyables. Il n’avait pas besoin d’exprimer beaucoup pour créer une aura de danger, et c’est à peine s’il desserra les lèvres pour demander, d’une voix plus froide que les glaçons dans le verre de Kuroo :

-Excuse-moi. C’est mon copain que tu dragues comme ça ?

L’autre ne voulut pas perdre contenance, et se combattit visiblement pour sortir une réponse, mais il suffit à Kageyama de froncer un peu le nez et de durcir son regard d’un cran pour qu’il s’en aille sans demander son reste, laissant son propre cocktail sur le bar. La tension se relâcha d’un coup après son départ, et le passeur s’appropria à la fois la place et la boisson abandonnée.

-Tobio-chan ! s’écria Oikawa. Ça fait une éternité que je t’attends. Tu n’as pas eu mes messages ?

Le reste de colère qui subsistait sur le visage de Kageyama s’évapora pour laisser place à de la confusion :

-Huh ? Non.

Pendant qu’il déverrouillait son téléphone, Oikawa lança un clin d’œil et un sourire complice à Kuroo. Le central hocha lentement la tête, comprenant soudain la petite scène à laquelle il venait d’assister : Kageyama venait de passer, apparemment avec succès, le test de jalousie.

 Tsukishima finit par les rejoindre, et comme la place que lui avait gardée le central s’était fait subtiliser pendant qu’il regardait Terushima déguerpir, Oikawa lui offrit la sienne. Kuroo le regarda entraîner Kageyama vers une table où Ushijima était assis seul en gloussant « Viens, ça va être drôle », puis dirigea toute son attention sur Tsukishima pour lui demander comment se passait la soirée.

-On en refera une demain, ajouta-t-il, mais avec moins de monde.

-Pas de souci, répondit simplement Tsukishima.

Il avait l’air satisfait d’être là, et Kuroo le regarda demander de l’alcool avec un large sourire.

-Quoi ? demanda Kei en surprenant son regard posé sur lui.

-Rien, c’est bien, c’est bien, susurra simplement Kuroo en adoptant une posture plus décontractée.

Un peu de rhum dans le sang ne ferait qu’aider Tsukishima à sauter le pas ce soir-là, alors Kuroo comptait bien lui payer quelques verres ; et d’ailleurs Bokuto venait dans leur direction, tout prêt à claquer son argent dans une série de shots. Kuroo les descendit un à un, encourageant Kei à faire de même ; puis, une fois Bokuto reparti vers la piste de danse dans l’espoir de retrouver son passeur bien-aimé, ils restèrent tous les deux à regarder Atsumu s’embrouiller avec le barman :

-Puisque je te dis qu’il est dégueulasse, ton alcool !

-Bah va ailleurs, lui rétorqua le barman en essuyant un verre, visiblement peu impressionné.

-Miya-san, intervint une jeune fille en posant une main sur son épaule, tu veux venir chez moi ? J’ai de quoi boire, si tu veux !

-Dégage, t’es moche, répliqua Atsumu.

Kuroo s’étouffa pendant que Tsukishima commentait à voix basse :

-Le pire, c’est qu’il est encore tout à fait lucide.

-Il n’est pas connu pour ses mots tendres, déclara Osamu en passant à côté d’eux.

Il empoigna son frère jumeau par les épaules pour le dévisser de son tabouret, et le poussa vers la sortie dans un concert de protestations :

-Je suis sobre, ‘Samu ! Je te jure !

-Ouais, et moi je suis un dragon.

Tsukishima laissa un petit rire passer ses lèvres, et Kuroo le contempla un moment en souriant rêveusement. Il ne voyait plus ses yeux à cause des reflets sur ses lunettes, mais distinguait ses joues un peu roses, et se dit qu’il pouvait toujours tenter :

-Tu veux danser avec moi ?

Kei laissa quelques secondes d’attente s’écouler, et Kuroo crut qu’il cherchait comment refuser poliment ; mais finalement il accepta, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la piste. Tsukishima n’était pas vraiment à l’aise pour danser, mais se lâcha progressivement –Kuroo lui tenait les mains pour le guider, et la musique entraînante, alliée au mouvement constant de la foule autour d’eux, eut tôt fait de lui faire oublier sa timidité. Et s’il pouvait rester dans cet état d’esprit pour plus tard…, songea Kuroo en se léchant les babines.

Ils restèrent sur la piste la majorité de la soirée, et les autres joueurs eurent le bon sens de ne pas trop se mêler à eux –probablement parce que Kuroo n’hésitait pas, entre deux accords, à attirer Tsukishima à lui pour l’embrasser, tantôt légèrement, effleurant à peine ses lèvres, tantôt fougueusement comme si personne ne regardait. Il était autour de deux heures du matin quand les slows furent lancés –ce n’était pas systématique, et Kuroo fut heureux que ça tombe pile quand Tsukishima était là. Il ne tarda pas à l’enlacer et à se mettre à tourner lentement sur place alors que la piste se vidait un peu, tous les célibataires refluant vers le bar.

Par-dessus l’épaule de Tsukishima, il aperçut Akaashi debout, qui lançait des regards incertains –vers Bokuto, probablement, que Kuroo vit après un quart de tour, en pleine discussion avec Ushijima au bord de la piste. Le champion ne voyait strictement rien, et Kuroo eut un instant envie de lui crier de faire attention, sentant son cœur se pincer un peu pour l’ex-passeur de Fukurodani. Yamamoto dansait avec Alisa, un peu plus petit qu’elle, même avec son iroquoise ; Terushima était là aussi, ses paumes épousant les courbes des fesses d’une fille quelconque.

Kuroo finit par retrouver Oikawa et Kageyama, debout côte à côte, bras croisés, en train de regarder la piste d’un air ennuyé. L’un et l’autre portaient la même petite moue blasée, et Kuroo ne put réfréner un sourire ; Oikawa croisa son regard, et le central lui adressa un petit geste du menton et un regard provocateur. Le passeur leva les yeux au ciel, mais obtempéra à l’injonction muette et s’avança de quelques pas, tirant Tobio à sa suite. Il s’arrêta brutalement, attrapa l’autre passeur par les épaules pour le mettre bien face à lui ; puis, descendant ses mains sur sa taille, il le colla à lui et imita le reste des danseurs.

Kuroo ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement du moment, joue contre joue avec Kei ; il se laissa bercer par la musique et le rythme lent, savourant cette étreinte, et les rouvrit que lorsqu’un second air fit suite au premier. Il fut accueilli par la vue de Daishou et Mika qui s’embrassaient tendrement, immobiles au milieu de la piste, comme si rien d’autre n’existait. Oikawa et Kageyama n’étaient pas bien loin, et ce fut cette fois Oikawa qui chercha son regard, moqueur, imitant une fausse expression de béatitude : Kuroo comprit sans mal qu’il l’imitait, et ses joues s’empourprèrent. Il haussa les sourcils pour toute réponse, faisant soudain tourner Tsukishima dans l’autre sens pour prolonger le regard, et Oikawa, toujours complice, fit de même. Ce dernier fit ostensiblement glisser ses doigts de la taille aux hanches de Tobio, et le força à se cambrer un peu pour plaquer son bassin au sien. Les joues de Kuroo demeurèrent tout aussi rouges, et il se dit que Tsukishima devait sentir la chaleur qui en émanait ; en tout cas, ça n’annonçait pas une nuit de tout repos.

La fin de la soirée passa comme un instant. La musique plus dynamique remplaça de nouveau les slows, puis, lorsqu’ils en eurent assez de danser, ils se regroupèrent autour d’une table pour faire des jeux à boire. Oikawa, nota Kuroo, força un peu sur la boisson tout le temps qu’ils parlèrent du volley ; finalement, il fut temps de partir, et l’aube se levait déjà alors qu’ils s’engouffraient dans le métro. Kuroo se rendit compte un peu tard qu’ils rentraient tous ensemble, alors qu’il aurait été plus pratique qu’Oikawa dorme chez Kageyama pour cette fois, et que chaque couple ait sa propre intimité.

Il l’oublia assez vite, cependant, et ils ne s’attardèrent pas dans le salon avant de filer chacun dans leurs chambres respectives, avec leurs copains respectifs. Kuroo oublia leur présence en poussant Tsukishima sur le lit pour ramper sur lui, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux sensuellement entrouverts.

-J’ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il en laissant courir son index le long du T-shirt de Kei.

Tsukishima l’embrassa, et c’était la meilleure réponse qu’il puisse attendre. Il répondit au baiser, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser sa langue se lier à celle de Kei, ses mains fourrageant déjà sous son T-shirt pour le lui ôter. Un bruit sourd à côté lui fit ouvrir les yeux un instant, mais il replongea vite dans le baiser sans s’en soucier plus que ça. Il opta pour la technique d’enlever les vêtements tour à tour sans trop cesser de s’embrasser, que Tsukishima n’y accorde qu’une moitié de conscience : la stratégie fonctionna, et ils se retrouvèrent finalement nus dans le même lit.

Ils s’embrassaient toujours, et Kuroo laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de Tsukki –ses épaules, son torse, son ventre, ses cuisses. Dans son impatience, il encouragea Kei à suivre son exemple, prenant ses doigts entre les siens pour les poser sur sa peau. Au bout d’un moment, Tsukishima sembla hésiter et rompit le baiser ; Kuroo crut un instant qu’ils allaient arrêter là, mais à sa grande surprise –pour ne pas dire choc-, Tsukishima ajuste sa position pour approcher son visage de son entrejambe.

-Je veux essayer, murmura Kei d’une voix hésitante et enrouée.

-Je t’en prie, répondit Kuroo d’une voix tout aussi rauque.

Un long frisson le parcourut quand Tsukishima lécha une première fois, essayant visiblement de se familiariser avec la chose, et Kuroo se mordit les lèvres quand sa virilité se retrouva entourée par une bouche chaude et humide ; il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas attraper Tsukishima par les cheveux et forcer jusqu’à sa gorge… Après tout, c’était une première. C’était imparfait, songea-t-il au bout de quelques timides va-et-vient, mais pas désagréable, et il laissa ses doigts s’égarer parmi les cheveux blonds, exerçant une infime poussée pour en avoir plus. Il fut un instant distrait par un gémissement provenant de la chambre voisine, et Tsukishima l’entendit aussi, apparemment, car il se mit à tousser.

Une série de coups fut donnée contre le mur, et ils restèrent un instant sans rien faire, se tournant par réflexe vers la source du bruit.

-Contre le mur, sourit Kuroo. Ils ne perdent pas de temps.

Tsukishima rougit furieusement, mais finit par revenir à sa tâche. Kuroo se relaxa pour l’apprécier au maximum, mais il regrettait quelque peu ses boules Quies, pour le coup ; il se demanda ce qui se passerait, si la cloison cédait, puis s’en voulut de laisser son esprit vagabonder alors qu’il aurait dû profiter de ce que lui prodiguait Tsukishima. Il décida d’agir à son tour, et changea de position pour se mettre en soixante-neuf et faire goûter son expérience à Kei… Un peu trop, jugea-t-il au bout de quelques minutes d’échange, car son copain s’arrêtait à chaque pic de plaisir, trop pris dans ses sensations pour retourner la faveur.

Il le retourna sur le matelas à peu près au moment où les coups contre le mur cessèrent, et il eut un instant l’espoir que leur première fois se passerait dans un calme relatif, mais il se leurrait : les grincements du matelas, rapides et réguliers, remplacèrent les chocs contre la cloison, et tous les sons avec –souffles et gémissements à moitié articulés. Est-ce que cela exciterait d’autant plus Tsukishima, ou est-ce que ça aurait l’effet inverse ? Kuroo ne savait pas vraiment.

Il glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche et les enduisit de salive avant de les approcher des fesses de Tsukishima, blanches et exposées devant lui. A peine ses phalanges touchèrent-elles la peau, cependant, que Kei releva la tête dans un geste brusque, et jeta un regard peu rassuré dans son dos.

-Ça va bien se passer, susurra Kuroo.

Il le caressa lentement, restant en surface le temps de l’habituer, et songeait à utiliser sa langue avant le lubrifiant lorsque Tsukishima voulut se retourner sur le dos. Kuroo le laissa faire, mais ne perdit pas son objectif de vue et ne lui laissa pas de répit avant de reprendre la friction, qu’il voulait lente et aussi humide que possible.

Les gémissements étaient montés en volume entre-temps, alternant avec les grincements du matelas toujours perceptibles. Même sans le vouloir, Kuroo reconnaissait les voix et se prit à écouter d’une oreille tout en continuer de frotter lentement pour préparer Tsukishima ; mais quand il essaya de rentrer un doigt, Kei se tendit immédiatement et se redressa, l’air à la fois confus et agacé :

-Désolé. Je… Ecouter le roi se faire baiser ne m’aide pas vraiment à me détendre.

-Pas de problème, répondit Kuroo quoiqu’un peu déçu. On va attendre, alors.

Il pouvait bien accepter de délayer un peu leurs ébats, ils s’étaient trop chauffés pour tout laisser en plan. Tsukki avait un prétexte, soit ; il ne serait plus valable dans quelques minutes, à moins qu’Oikawa ne veuille établir un nouveau record. Il savait que Tsukishima n’était qu’à moitié sincère, il voyait clair dans son jeu ; mais il commençait à en avoir assez des excuses et il avait franchement envie de le faire, et les autres à côté n’aidaient pas non plus.

Tetsuro demeura donc assis sur le lit, à côté de Tsukishima allongé sur le dos, immobile et muet, attendant qu’Oikawa et Kageyama terminent. A présent qu’ils restaient silencieux, la scène d’à côté leur était d’autant plus aisée à se représenter, et Kuroo eut envie de sourire devant la gêne plus que perceptible de Kei.

-Ils ont l’air d’apprécier, murmura-t-il, un chouïa rancunier, dans l’atmosphère saturée de gémissements de plaisir. L’un comme l’autre.

 _Toi aussi, tu feras ce genre de bruits_ , était le sous-entendu à peine dissimulé. Il laissa finalement le rictus apparaître sur son visage, n’ayant plus besoin de tendre l’oreille pour entendre clairement que le couple d’à côté commençait à être proche. Il ne bougea pas d’un pouce en les écoutant jouir, tandis que Tsukishima s’agitait un peu, espérant sûrement que le froissement des draps lui épargne ce final. Le silence se rétablit peu à peu dans l’appartement, et Kuroo haussa les sourcils avant de se pencher de nouveau :

-A notre tour ?

-Kuroo…, se démonta Tsukishima. Je sais pas vraiment si je suis dans la bonne atmosphère.

-Encore ?

Tetsuro serra les dents. Il n’avait certainement pas envie de provoquer une dispute pour un motif si trivial, mais se faire constamment rejeter n’était pas pour lui plaire non plus.

-Quoi, t’as pas envie de moi ?

-C’est pas ça.

-Je ne t’attire pas ? C’est quoi le problème ?

-C’est ma première fois, répondit Tsukishima avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que d’ordinaire. J’ai le droit d’angoisser, non ? J’ai jamais rien fait de la sorte avant ! J’avais même jamais eu de copain…

Kuroo croisa les bras. Il comprenait ses arguments, bien sûr, mais il fallait se lancer… Kei poursuivit sa défense :

-Je préfère savoir dans quoi je m’engage, je t’avoue que ça me fait peur de sauter le pas… Yamaguchi n’a aucune expérience, Akiteru est hétéro, je ne sais pas à qui demander pour-

-A qui ? répéta Tetsuro d’un air ahuri, désignant la cloison qui séparait sa chambre de celle d’Oikawa du pouce. Pourquoi pas à lui ?

-Hors de question que je parle de cul avec le roi, protesta Tsukki.

-Tu devrais en profiter tant qu’il est là, répondit Kuroo en s’allongeant, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Demain soir, Oikawa ira dormir chez lui.

 _Déduis ce que tu veux de ces informations_ , songea-t-il en croisant ses bras sous sa nuque. Il était vraiment, extrêmement frustré, et songea à s’éclipser dans la salle de bains pour se toucher en paix –mais Tsukishima risquait d’aussi mal le vivre que lui. Il soupira et prit sur lui, laissant Kei se blottir contre lui avant d’éteindre la lampe.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, et paressèrent au lit jusque midi avant de se décider à se lever. Oikawa était déjà réveillé, assis dans le canapé simplement vêtu d’un short et en train de grignoter un bout de brioche.

-Bien dormi ? leur lança-t-il.

Il fixait particulièrement Kuroo, essayant probablement de déduire si l’attaquant avait eu ce qu’il voulait… et il lut clairement que non dans la demi-grimace qui lui répondit tandis que Kei tournait le dos.

-Toi aussi ? lui retourna Tsukishima d’un air de léger reproche.

-A merveille, il faut dire que j’étais épuisé, appuya Oikawa en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Et Kageyama encore plus, à ce qu’il semble, ajouta Kuroo joueur.

Il commença à préparer à manger tandis que Tsukki allait prendre une douche et s’habiller, et Oikawa le rejoignit pour s’adosser au plan de travail, comme à son habitude :

-Toujours pas, alors ?

-Toujours pas. J’ai bon espoir pour ce soir…

-Oui, ce sera sûrement plus calme, plaisanta Oikawa. En vrai, je suis désolé  pour hier, enfin, ce matin. On n’avait pas l’intention de faire autant de bruit mais… mais c’était vraiment bon, faut dire ce qui est. La prochaine fois, viens nous rejoindre si le lunetteux n’est pas chaud.

Il lui tira la langue et alla réveiller Tobio, laissant Kuroo en train se demander s’il était sérieux ou non. L’idée n’était pas vraiment déplaisante… Les deux passeurs étaient attirants, et les écouter à travers la cloison n’était pas sans réveiller ses parties basses. Mais il sentait que Tsukishima n’approuverait pas vraiment l’idée d’une relation si libre, et il repoussa ces pensées.

-Salut, Kuroo-san, marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Kageyama Tobio.

-Salut, Kageyama, répondit-il en se détournant un instant de sa poêle. Il y a une soirée ici ce soir avec Bokuto et quelques autres. Tu restes d’ici-là, j’espère ?

-Bah…

Le passeur jeta un œil furtif vers Oikawa, un peu plus loin, qui haussa les épaules.

-J’ai pas d’affaires, répondit-il faiblement.

-Oikawa t’en passera. Et sinon, s’empressa-t-il s’ajouter en prévoyant la suite, je te passerai les miennes.

-Ça ira, Kuroo-chan. On ira voir ça après manger.

Ils mirent la table, et Tsukishima sortit pile au bon moment. Le repas se passa dans le calme, Oikawa prit quelques nouvelles de ses anciens coéquipiers qui se retrouvaient avec Tsukishima –les dénommés Kunimi et Kindaichi, anciens d’Aoba et désormais dans son équipe. Kunimi devait être très semblable à Tsukki, déduisit Kuroo, ou alors tout son opposé, car quand Kei déclara qu’ils étaient sur la même ligne d’attaque, Kageyama manqua de s’étrangler en réprimant un pouffement de rire.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, ils allèrent se doucher tour à tour ; Oikawa, par facétie sûrement, avait donné à Tobio le T-shirt de son équipe de lycée, et Kageyama n’avait pas l’air si convaincu que ça en arborant le petit « Aoba Johsai ». Tsukishima préféra en rire :

-Le noir t’allait mieux. Et puis, il nous a mieux porté chance aussi. C’est vrai que celui-là n’a jamais vu la couleur des Nationales…

La mâchoire d’Oikawa se décrocha d’indignation, et Kei ricana –Kuroo fit de même, amusé, même s’il espérait au fond que ça n’entache pas les relations entre Tsukishima et Oikawa.

-Je vais faire la vaisselle, déclara-t-il. Oikawa, ça t’ennuie de ranger un peu pour ce soir ?

-Vous avez besoin d’aide ? s’enquit poliment Kageyama.

-Non, ne t’en fais pas. Vous êtes des invités.

Tsukishima sembla hésiter un moment, puis se tourna vers Tobio en s’efforçant de paraître naturel :

-Je peux te parler un peu ?

-Ouais, vas-y.

-Je voulais dire en privé.

Kei lança un petit regard à Kuroo avant d’entraîner Kageyama dehors. Tetsuro était en train d’espérer que les choses puissent se débloquer, quand ils apparurent quasiment sous ses yeux : la petite fenêtre qui surmontait l’évier donnait sur l’escalier de secours, et c’est là qu’il les vit s’asseoir –Tsukki en était-il conscient ? Probablement pas, mais ça donnait l’occasion à Kuroo de surprendre l’intégralité de leur conversation… Il se fit discret, espérant ne pas se faire trahir par le bruit d’eau et de la vaisselle.

-Ecoute, entama Tsukishima. T’es vraiment la dernière personne avec qui j’aurais voulu parler de ça mais… Enfin… Oikawa-san, c’était ta première fois ?

-Quelle première fois ?

-… Tu le fais exprès ? La première fois que t’as couché avec un mec.

La fin de la phrase fut plus murmurée qu’articulée, mais Kuroo put aisément l’entendre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il frottait une assiette, se penchant un peu pour voir la scène : les deux garçons étaient assis sur les marches en métal de l’escalier, côte à côte, sans vraiment se regarder.

-Non, pas avec Oikawa-san.

Kuroo dut être tout autant surpris que Tsukishima, et il s’approcha un peu plus de la fenêtre pour ne rien manquer.

-Quoi ? chuchota furieusement Tsukishima. T’es sérieux, là ? A l’époque de Karasuno ?

-Ouais.

-Avec qui !? Tu nous as jamais dit que t’avais eu un copain !

-C’est parce que c’était pas mon copain. C’était avec Miya-san.

Kuroo crut qu’il allait lâcher son assiette. Miya (Atsumu, présumait-il) était donc un ex de Kageyama ? Celui qui avait eu droit à sa virginité ? Oikawa, dans le salon, n’avait pas entendu –Tetsuro n’était pas sûr qu’il soit au courant.

-Quoi, pendant un des stages… ?

Il n’y eut pas de réponse, et Tetsuro supposa que Kageyama avait simplement hoché la tête pour acquiescer.

-Et… Je veux dire, sans être indiscret… Comment ça s’est passé ?

Ça avait dû lui coûter beaucoup d’être aussi direct, et Kuroo espéra que Tobio réponde tout aussi clairement.

-Il m’a dit qu’il allait m’apprendre des trucs. Je croyais qu’il parlait de volley, alors je l’ai suivi.

-… et vous êtes allés où ? Vous n’étiez pas dans le même dortoir, si ?

-Non. Il y avait une chambre de libre dans le complexe, je crois qu’un des manageurs était absent. Du coup il m’a emmené là pour m’apprendre à embrasser. Et pour que ce soit confortable, il a ouvert les placards pour prendre un futon.

-T’es pas un peu naïf, pour le stratège de l’équipe ?

Un silence buté tint lieu de réplique, et Tsukishima persévéra –il n’avait pas encore eu les informations qu’il attendait. Et Kuroo pourrait sûrement en apprendre plus sur la nature exacte de ses inquiétudes…

-Ça… faisait mal ? Je veux dire… Oh…

Kuroo se décala un peu pour le voir plonger la tête dans ses mains, visiblement en train de lutter pour articuler à voix haute :

-Tu étais dessous ?

-Dans le sens…

-Où tu faisais la fille, compléta Tsukishima avant que le passeur ne dise d’autres bêtises.

-Oui, oui. Ça faisait putain de mal, pour être honnête. Au début, je croyais qu’il essayait de me péter quelque chose pour prendre ma place sur le terrain.

Ce n’était probablement pas ce que Tsukishima voulait entendre, songea Kuroo en grimaçant.

-Mais t’as quand même continué ?

-Bah, après c’était pas mal. Mais c’est quand même vachement mieux avec Oikawa-san.

-Ouais, j’ai cru entendre.

Bien, bien ! Si Kageyama voulait bien continuer à dire combien cette activité était épanouissante et agréable, ils arriveraient peut-être à quelque chose… Mais Tsukki semblait se focaliser sur cette histoire de première fois :

-Mais Miya-san, tu ne l’aimais pas quand vous l’avez fait ?

-Pas spécialement. C’était mon rival, quand même.

-Mais c’était ta première fois. T’aurais pas voulu la faire avec… quelqu’un pour qui tu avais des sentiments, si tant est que tu connaisses ce mot ? Quelqu’un qui t’aime, ou au moins quelqu’un de bien ?

Kuroo crut que Kageyama allait s’offenser ; mais si la réponse fut un peu vive, elle faisait preuve d’une certaine acuité :

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Si toi ce que tu veux, c’est le faire avec quelqu’un de bien et qui t’aime, pourquoi tu ne fonces pas avec Kuroo-san ? Je crois pas que tu trouveras mieux.

La phrase ferma la bouche de Tsukishima pendant un pendant, et Kuroo eut presque envie d’aller remercier Tobio –il ne savait pas être si bien placé dans son estime, et le voir le défendre sans savoir qu’il était là à écouter lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur.

-Mais s’il a ce qu’il demande, objecta faiblement Kei, il se lassera. J’ai pas envie qu’on soit ensemble juste pour ça.

-Et c’est moi que tu traites d’idiot, répondit Tobio d’un air blasé. Si j’imposais l’abstinence à Oikawa-san, il me quitterait probablement le même soir. Kuroo-san, ça fait deux mois entiers. Je vois pas pourquoi il perdrait son temps avec toi simplement pour essayer de coucher –surtout que, si tu me permets, je sais pas trop si quelqu’un voudrait de toi seulement physiquement parlant.

-Espèce de…

Kuroo entendit Tsukishima inspirer profondément et espéra qu’il ne retienne pas que la fin de la phrase. Pour le coup, Kageyama avait vraiment servi sa cause, et il nota dans un coin de son cerveau de pas l’oublier.

-Merci, déclara finalement Tsukishima. Message bien reçu.

Kuroo se surprit à sourire largement, mais la conversation ne semblait pas tout à fait terminée : alors que Kageyama s’apprêtait à se relever, Kei le retint :

-Attends deux minutes. Je dois te parler d’autre chose.

-De quoi ?

-Oikawa-san et toi.

Ça y est, pensa Kuroo soudain plus inquiet. Il était sûr, depuis les petites piques que lançait Kei à son colocataire, qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup d’estime pour lui… et évidemment qu’il s’en faisait pour Kageyama. Ce n’était pas seulement l’ancien capitaine qui parlait, c’était aussi un ami, et ça, Tetsuro le savait bien.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis, reprit Tsukishima d’un ton grave, quand tu affirmes qu’il te quitterait si un jour tu te refusais à lui ?

-C’est bon, je le ferais pas si j’aimais pas ça.

-Et… Je suis désolé de te demander ça comme ça mais… Est-ce que tu es amoureux d’Oikawa ?

Un temps de silence suivi, le temps que Kageyama fasse une introspection qu’il n’avait probablement pas eu besoin de faire jusque-là ; puis, finalement, il répondit :

-Je pense… J’ai l’impression que oui.

-D’accord. Ecoute, le roi… Je vois certaines choses et… Je ne devrais pas te dire des trucs comme ça, mais ce gars va te briser le cœur.

-Parce que tu reconnais que j’ai un cœur ? ironisa Tobio.

-Vas-y, fais le fier. En attendant, j’ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand ton cher Oikawa-san se souviendra tu es son rival et qu’il ne peut pas te saquer dès que tu cesses d’être utile à son plaisir.

Les mots étaient durs, extrêmement durs, et Kuroo sentit sa gorge s’assécher. Lui aussi ne pouvait s’empêcher d’appréhender les réactions d’Oikawa, tellement contradictoires quand ça en venait à Kageyama… Mais s’ils y mettaient tous deux du leur, ça pouvait marcher. S’ils mettaient un peu de côté leur fierté et acceptaient d’apprendre à vraiment se connaître, ça pouvait fonctionner… Certes, leur relation tenait bien plus du plan cul que de l’histoire d’amour, mais l’espoir restait permis. Il en voulut un peu à Kei de plomber Tobio de la sorte, alors que l’autre venait au contraire de le rassurer.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te charrier ou essayer de te faire du mal, continua Tsukishima comme s’il l’avait entendu. Je sais qu’Oikawa est quelqu’un de… remarquable, et qu’il compte pour toi. Mais qu’il soit un bon passeur et un bon serveur ne le rend pas merveilleux sur tous les plans, tu saisis ça ? Et… je pense que ce n’est pas quelqu’un de bien.

-Je le sais déjà, répondit Kageyama à voix basse.

Cela glaça complètement l’atmosphère. Kuroo cessa de frotter. Tsukishima semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire… Pendant un instant, plus un bruit ne résonna hormis Oikawa qui nettoyait le salon.

-Sois prudent, dit juste Kei.

Kuroo entendit le son de leurs pas sur l’escalier, et retourna à sa vaisselle, toujours un peu tourmenté par ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "-Grand roi, répliqua aussitôt Tsukishima avec un sourire trop sucré pour être sincère. Ton prince consort n’est pas avec toi ?"  
> Ceci est peut-être, sûrement, une référence interfics :')


End file.
